Of Wubs and Rainbows
by Zamma2133
Summary: After a plane crash a young man is stranded in a strange place...Equestria. Follow him as he deals with living in this strange new world. But the longer he stays there an evil force starts forming. Everything is owned by their rightful owners. OcxVinyl, OcxRainbow Dash, and a little OcxQueen Chrysalis. First fanfic on here so please be nice to me.
1. Prologue

This is an AU story. I am going to admit that I don't know everything about My Little Pony, so just help me in the reviews. Now this is Rated M for Alcohol, Language, Sexual themes, and other things reviled later in the story. This is an inspired story from Captain Alaska's Fallen Eagle fanfic. Check it out. I hope you enjoy the story.

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Prologue

" So I'm meeting you two at the airport?" I ask as I sip on some coffee. Me and my two friends Aaron and Rickie are planing on going to Rickie's lake cabin for the week and I'm trying to figure out where to meet them at. " Uhh yeah. Alex just meet us a the airport in an hour." Rickie said over the phone. He hangs up which is kind of rude but I really don't care. Along as I make a reminder to whip his ass later it will be ok. I walk out of my small kitchen to inspect my gear I'm bringing.

" Ok lets see. Cloths check, Laptop check, Kindle Fire check, Bug spray check, Survival knife check, Kukri machete check, .45 cal handgun check, Random supplies that the rest wanted check." I said reading of a small note pad in my hand. Two large duffle bags and my electronics bag to carry, great. I just hope I don't drop it at all. I check the clock and it's 11:45 so I might want to get their a bit early as apposed to getting left behind which HAS happened in the past. I shove my phone in my pocket and grab the first two bags and head out the front door. I stuff them both in the trunk of my car and head back inside to grab my electronics bag and shove that into the back as well. I lock up the front door and start up my car with a shuttered cough of black smoke. " Shit piece of foreign junk." I said smack the steering wheel with both hands. I lean my head back and let out a sigh. I hate this car I really do.

My car squeals as I brake going down the sloped drive way, Ugh this car is a real piece of work. I have to swerve to avoid a pot hole which I thought they fixed it up. I do love Colorado though, despite my problems it's much better than Chicago and that is for sure. It has inspired me to write a few more short stories which produced a good chunk of money. I do write longer stories though my memory is that of a fly meaning if it don't stick in my head it won't.

I'm about half way there when my phone rings. With my free hand I put on my hands free and answer. " Yo."

" Alex it's Aaron. Hey I hope your already on your way there."

" Yeah why?" I ask.

" Well I just checked the weather and there is a small storm system coming down the mountain, so I was hoping to be in the air as son as we get there. Rickie and I are almost there and Rickie is GTAing it up on the road. HEY WATCH FOR THAT TRUCK YOU IDIOT!" I hear Aaron scream over the phone so loud I think I just went deaf. " Alright I'll see you two at the air port. Bye." I hang up before they start shit again.

" Ok so why did you almost get run over getting here?" I question Rickie as we pack up his plane. It's a small personal airplane with enough room for 4 people. I'm not one for tight spaces but we'll only be in the air for a few hours. " Well I was tryin' to hall ass getting here but SOMEONE had to be all like "slow down" and "quit speeding" I know what I'm doing!" Rickie shouts over at Aaron who just finished putting the rest of the bags in the side compartments. " Fuck. You. Rickie." Aaron said through gritted teeth. He just shrugs it off as nothing. I've know these guys since grade school back in Illinois and by luck we all moved to the same town in Colorado. Aaron a some what short stocky in the legs person was over all a kind person. Like me in a way he is bitter on the outside but yet soft on the inside. On the other hand Rickie is a skinny douchbag. He is someone you HAVE to know for a long time to like him.

" Alright I think we're all set." Rickie said climbing in the driver side cockpit while Aaron took he other front set. Me I'd settle for the back two sets for myself. As I climb in I get a very strange feeling of dread and strangeness on board. I just shrug it off as nothing. I've ridden in a plane before and I have a pilot's licence too so I can man an aircraft with ease. I buckle myself in the back as does everyone else. Rickie slid on the headset.

" Check Check, One Two, Tower do you copy?" Rickie asks and they do copy because I see him nod his head. " Roger that. I understand the risks but we will proceed with take off." Rickie looks back at me with grin. " Buckle up cupcake we're leaving." I shoot him the finger. Rickie just chuckles. Our plane lurches forward as Rickie starts the take off. The propeller hums smoothly as we take to the air without a care in the world. I lean back and enjoy the slight shake of turbulence. One Rickie leveled the plane out he let out a relived sigh. " So how far up are we?" Aaron asks.

" About 1500 feet." Rickie replies. -

After about 45 minutes or so I look out the window next to me and I see dark sky ahead of us." Hey guys. Is the storm suppose to be in front of us?" I asked pointing toward the window. Rickie and Aaron's eyes open as wide as sawyers. " Oh shit." Rickie says. Thunder starts booming off next to us as lightning crashes near the plane. I panic and lay down and strap the other seat belt over my chest as the plane starts rocking and shuttering like it my get bitch slapped out of the air. Aaron and Rickie believe it or not start arguing over what to do. " We're making and emergency landing everyone." said Rickie with a slight chuckle at the end. If I wasn't strapped down I would smack him. Suddenly lightning appears out of no wear and the whole plane seems to be engulfed but the electrical storm. We start spinning out of control and I'm about to puke now as we speak.

" MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY THIS IS FLIGHT 44067 WE ARE GOING DOWN. I REPEAT THIS IS FLI-" We hit something so hard my head flies back and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 1

Now the real story begins and I think I may have butchered the main Characters (except Alex). Now bare with me through this and help me if I need it.

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 1

Two Leave One Stays

(In Equestria: Location Everfree Forest)

" It's somewhere around here." said Twilight as she survaies the area. Celestia, Luna and the Mane 6 were having a pretty slow and unproductive day, that said before two of he royal guards came to Celestia with reports of an unknown object falling from the sky and striking somewhere in the Everfree Forest. As soon as Celestia rounded up the Mane 6 and her sister they set off to find this strange object. " And what will happen when we find it?" Twilight ask turning to Cesletia.

" That would depend on what we do find." She replies and continues to walk through the forest. Twilight takes notice of the trees crushed and some that were still on fire. The ground they are traveling on becomes uneven, with what appears to be tracks. Large tracks to exact. The ground looks as if it was smashed by something large and heavy.

" Hey everypony look!" Rainbow Dash shouts pointing her hoof down a rocky slop. Everypony in the group rushes to see what Rainbow Dash had found. Everypony's mouth drops in wonder. At the bottom of the small was a strange craft in the middle of a small clearing. The craft was on fire in small areas on it along with the ground in small patches. The ground below it was packed and caked along the sides of the craft. " Ok I'm going to check this out!" said Rainbow Dash as she rockets down the short slop and lands close to the craft. Appon closer inspection the craft was tilted slightly on its side with only a large protruding wing like shape holding it up. The other side looked to have had another wing like object but it looks to be broken off.

" Find anything yet?" Twilight asks as she flies down next too Rainbow Dash. She doesn't replied but walks around te large metal object stuck in the ground to see windows broken and something inside. " Have you seen anything like this?" Rainbow asks Twilight.

" No...this is astonishing. Is this of alien origin?"

" How am I supposed to know? But look there's something inside." Rainbow Dash approaches the side of the craft careful not to step on any on the glass shards on the ground. The rest of the group show up and stop in their tracks in amazement. Rainbow Dash stands up on her hindquarters to get a better look. Two strange creatures hunched over facing down in seats. Luna approaches and uses her hoof to examine the nearest on with it's face laying on it's side facing away. Luna immediately backs when she turns the face towards her. The creatures face is melted by some kind of intense heat and blood is still leaking from various cuts on it. " Sister what is it?" Celestia questioned Luna's reaction.

" Something terrible has happened here." Luna replies. She uses her magic to open the side and the first creature falls onto the ground. Its a tall lengthy creature that looks like a shaved monkey with only hair on the top of its head. Its cloths are all tattered and bloody. Celestia puts a hoof on the creature's neck and feels for a heart beat, there is none. She shakes her head slowly. " This creature did not survive. But there appears to be another one. Sister help me with the next one." As both Princessess got to work prying the next creature out of the craft Twilight and the others stand next to the first creature and investigate it.

" What an awful outfit color choice. Such bland colors, black and grey ugh." Rarity complains inspecting the creature's cloths. " Why not add some color to it."

" Well it DID add color to it. Look some of it is red." said Rainbow Dash with sarcasm leaking from her voice. Rarity turns her head and glares at Rainbow Dash. " Thats not what I meant Dash." Twilight studies the creature intently. " This must be an alien then. It has to be." says Twilight. She looks back two see Applejack comforting Fluttershy. It is a sad sight for her, after all this was an innocent creature but also at the grotesque manner in which it died. Celestia brings the next one over but the creature has numerous metal pieces imbedded in its chest. " I check for a pulse but like the other, it's de-"

" Sister there is a third one on the floor of this craft!" Luna exclaims. Celestia hurries over to where Luna was, near the back with the door completely ripped of it's hinges. Both ponies drag out the last creature which was about the height of the first one but a bit thicker. Its hair brown and was slightly long and curling at the end. They drag it over to the the group and when Celestia placed her hoof on the side of its neck it let out a slight groan.

" He's alive!" Fluttershy announces happily.

" Yes but he is bleeding from his head. We need to take him to the Royal Infirmary." Celestia sighs.

" We can't just put our trust in this creature. What if he was responsible for the other two's deaths?" Rarity questions.

" If he talks then we could get the WHOLE story before jumping to conclusions Rarity." Twilight glares at Rarity.

" Then what about the craft? Maybe I could take it!" Pinkie Pie shouts happily until Applejack smacks her in the back the head with her hoof. " Wut about the craft Celestia. Ah reckon nopony comes out this far into the forest so should we leave it?" Applejack asks. Celestia ponders on that thought for a moment. " We will leave it but this site will be guarded by magic so nopony can find it. Sister if would help me." Both Celestia and Luna's horns glow as a magical barrier is placed around the craft. Pinkie Pie notices something hanging from the side of the craft. " Hey whats in here?" She asks out loud as she approaches a bag strap hanging from out from a busted door. Luna and Twilight both investigate with her. " Hey its a bag." Pinkie Pie exclaims as she pulls the strap down with her mouth. " I'm keeping this." She said with glee.

" We must leave now. If we stay here any longer he may die on us." Celestia said sternly and everypony somewhat agreed with her. Everypony gathers around the unconscious creature and Celestia transports them back the the castle.

-(Alex's POV in dream)-

I can't see for the life of me. I think I'm dead and I'm either awaiting judgement or this is my personal hell. Nothing but blackness with nothing to do. I would me happier if I had a least endless pencils and paper, just so I could spend the rest of eternity writing. I could write about everything I could ever think off, well maybe my punishment is that I could have completely BRILLIANT ideas but lose them as fast as I can think of them. Or maybe my punishment would be stuck in Chicago at a stoplight in a traffic jam that would never move, and I couldn't leave my car while Justin Beiber pays on the radio, That would be motherfuckin' hell right there. The possibilities are endless for me.

" Well I wonder if anyone survived the crash?" I ask myself. Fuck my friends and me dead either in the mountains or at the bottom of a lake, Christ that would be terrible,, for my friends at least not me. My friends have family and Rickie has a girlfriend and Aaron's married, and I have no one. God if your listening take me and Rickie but let Aaron live. He has a wife and a baby, he's a good man don't take him. My memories start flooding back at me. Everything from my first little story that I wrote when I was five, to me meeting Aaron, then to my first thought of Rickie and wanting to knock him out. A couple of tears roll down my cheeks.

" I'm going to miss you guys." I whisper. I'm not going to miss myself much though. I'm a loner and I have barley any living family left that isn't either drunk or young enough to remember me. My parents are dead after a fatal car crash, my brother sot himself a few years after my parents died. I was on he verge of collapse as well but thankfully Aaron and Rickie both helped me trough everything.

" Your friends cared for you that much." A strangely soothing feminine voice said to me from behind. I float turn myself around to see a midnight blue horse with a unicorn horn and wings standing a few feet away from me but looking at my movie screen of memories not at me. " Who are you? Are you the Grim Reaper coming to take me to hell? Well you better hurry." I said with my arms crossed. The horse turns to me wit a slightly confused look. I get a better look and her mane seems to be flowing without any wind.

" I am not the 'Grim Reaper'. I am Princess Luna the Princess of the Night. I'm here because you are dreaming but how strange that your just viewing your memories."

" Well I'm in purgatory so I'm reliving my life through viewing my choices and actions. Now why are you here?" I question this 'Princess Luna'.

" Well your dreaming. Your not in purgatory but merliy asleep right now in the Royal Infirmary in Canterlot, Equestria." Luna said and I roll my eyes.

" Ok well Equestria must be another name for Heaven and asleep must mean judgement is still being passed. My question is this though. Why must and angle like you assume the form of a horse?" Luna narrows her eyes a bit at me.

" Well I'm flattered that you say I'm an angle but wake up and I will explain more." Se starts to disappear and I feel somethin tugging at my head like its stirring. " Wait! Explain what?" I shout. I feel myself drifting again and I black out.

-(Alex's POV)-

" Hey look he's waking up." I hear a tomboyish voice say to I think me. My eyes open but I'm immediately blinded by light. I take note that its hard to breath and my head hurts. My chest hurts like a bitch so I think my ribs or at least some of them are broken. Wait a second, I'm must be alive so maybe Aaron and Rickie are too. I blink several times and color starts to revile itself. " Ugh where am I?" I ask myself. I sit up ignoring the mediate pain in my chest. I look around and see not people but 11 horses. All different colors of the rainbow along wit one which was cyan color with a rainbow mane. I see two much taller horses one which was Luna I think, then another one that was white, had both horn and wings plus its mane flowed too, Where am I?

" What in the hell is going on here?" I ask out loud. " I must still be dreaming." I mutter. Luna approaches me first. " You are not dreaming. Welcome to our world Mr. Alex wasn't it?"

" Yeeeah what in the world are all of you?" I ask rubbing my eyes still saying to myself that I was dreaming.

" We are ponies Mr. Alex. We found you inside your strange craft along with two others of your species." A lavender pony with a horn and wings answers. " My question for you is, What are you?"

" I'm Human. Wait two others...Where are they? Are they alright?" I ask hoping for good news. I notice that I'm in a hospital gown and there are four other ponies wearing hospital staff cloths. I look to all of them for answers but everyone puts their heads down. The tallest one that was white approaches me.

" I am terribly sorry to tell you this. The other two which was informed to me by my sister Luna that they were your friends didn't survive." She says with sympathy in her voice. My heart sinks to my stomach. They're dead, no they can't be. " Wha- why? How did this happen?" I ask almost in tears. I maybe a grown man but I've cried more than a few times in the past 6 years than every in the rest of my life. The white pony looks over at one of the doctor ponies.

" Ah yes." He begins." First and for most I'm sorry for you losing your friends. But for your question. Your friends suffered sever lacerations on their bodies first. One had several metal pieces embedded in his torso and the other one..." He stops and looks down.

" What about the 'other one'?" I ask raising my voice just a bit. He looks up at me with worry. " Your other friend was not only cut open from the metal bits from your craft but his faces was melted away leaving muscle and bone. I'm truly sorry for your loss." I don't have a clue on how to take this. I want to scream and possible slice my own throat open but then I also want to try comprehend this. This maybe my version of hell. Being told that my friends are dead would be my ultimate punishment.  
" What happened to me then?" I ask looking at the doctor pony. He adjust his glasses with his hoof and clears his throat. " You suffered a major concussion from impact and you broke 5 ribs along with several bruises and cuts. You've been here for about 12 hours now."

I let out a long sigh. The white pony approaches me and places a hoof on my shoulder. " I understand your sadness and distress but with our permission, we would like to ask you some questions." Well I've dealt with death and sorrow before. Losing my friends my be bad because they were all that I have left but finding out about your parents are dead is worse then there is coming home one day and finding your flesh and blood older brother dead with a bullet hole to the head and a gun in his hand in the middle of the living room.

" Fire away." I said leaning back a bit. The first one to approach me is a white unicorn pony with three gems I think on her flank. " I would like to say that you are taking the death of your friends strangely calm." I let out a sigh.

" I'm taking it very hard first off. Second off is that this isn't the first time death has visited me." I said with a chuckle. She raises an eye at me.

" Care to explain." She said. I take a deep breath in despite the pain in my chest. " Well the first real death visit took my parents away. I was only 17 at the time. Then 3 years later death visited me and took my brother away and it wasn't an accident like the first time. He killed himself. Now I have a question for everyone. Who are all of you?" The white unicorn backs away and gives distressed looks at her friends.

" Well I'm Princess Celestia." The white winged unicorn spoke. " I rule over Equestria along with my younger sister Luna which you have already met. We both along with Twilight Sparkle are Alicorns."

" Ok and what about the rest of you?" I ask the 6 other ponies.

" I'm Twilight Sparkle." The lavender alicorn speaks up. A pink pony with a spring in her step approaches me. " I'm Pinkie Pie, wanna cupcake?" she puls out a cupcake out of nowhere. " Uhh no thanks." I say. Next comes up a cyan colored pony with a rainbow mane, I will admit it looks kind of cool. " I'm Rainbow Dash." Cool name. Next the white unicorn who asked why I'm taking death kindly approaches. " I'm Rarity." I detect a hidden bitch within this one.

An Orange pony with a cowboy hat speaks up with a southern accent. " I'm Applejack and this here behind me is Fluttershy." She steps ah side to revile a yellow pony with a light pink mane. " He-hello." She said barley audible. Twilight steps up to the plate next. " Now who are you?"

" I'm Alexander Haack or Alex for short but I also go by AJ sometimes." I said with a slight grin, and I have no clue why. Applejack cocked her head at me. " Ah also go by AJ. Your last name doesn't start with J though."

" Well I-" I'm cut off by Rainbow Dash. " And what kind of name is Hack? Where you a killer or something where you come from?"

" Well I'm not a killer I'm a writer first off, second its spelled H-A-A-C-K. For Applejack's question, my middle name is James so thats why I go by AJ." Twilight raises her hoof up like she's in school. " Where are you from?"

" I'm from Earth. I live in the United States of America."

" Earth? I've never heard of it. So do you know how you got here?" I sighed again and explained what happened and what I as going to do if I got to the cabin with my friends but with not a lot of detail. I also explained a theory that I have about how I got here. " So any more questions?"

" I have one!" Pinkie Pie shouts. " Who's bag is this? If it belonged to your friend then I'm keeping it." Applejack slaps Pinkie in the back of the head. Pinkie doesn't even flinch but holds up MY electronics bag, it better not be ruined.

" It's mine. Sorry Pinkie but maybe I can give another bag to you later. Speaking of which what did you guys do with the plane?"

" Whats a plane?" Luna asks. " It's that 'craft' I crashed in. Where is it?"

" We left it in the Everfree forest where we found it but we placed a magic barrier over it so nopony can find it." Celestia said.

" Well can I go see it?" I ask raising an eyebrow at everyone. Celestia looks over at the doctor pony I talked to earlier. The others left though. " Well you can be discharged today but you need to take it easy if you leave."

" Ok let me ponder that for a few but thank you. Now Pinkie can you hand me my bag. Like I said I can get you another." Pinkie hops up on the bed and hands me my bag. It's a large travel bag I modified for electronics. I unzip it and see that my work did me good. My laptop, tablet, cords, 360 controller, and a mini projector I had wasn't broke but everything did shift a bit. " Whats in there?" Twilight asks walking over to my right side. I pull out my Kindle Fire and turn it on. Everyone seems to be amazed at it. " What is that?" Rainbow ask flapping her wings to get over my head to get a better look.

" It's a Kindle. I use this to read and listen to music mostly but I watch videos too." I say and Twilight cocks her head. " There's books in there? Its too small and thin. Does it use magic because that would explain it." I chuckle a bit.

" It's technology not magic although that would be cool. Yes there are hundreds of short stories and novels on here. Though most of the short stories on here are written by me." I say with a slight chuckle.

" You write? I'm interested in what you write about?" Twilight raises an eyebrow.

" I write a bit of everything. Horror, Action, Comedy, Thriller, Sifi, Suspense. I could go on all day."

" Well maybe sometime you should show me some of your stories. Any way what do you need this device for?" I sign in on my kindle then head strait to the videos. I let out a large yawn though and finely realize that I' very tired. I turn my Kindle off. " Hey I sorry but I'm starting to get very tired." I announce to everyone. " If its alright I would like to get some sleep by the way what time is it?"

" Its about 8:30 P.M." Luna said glancing at a clock across the room." I'm surprised that you weren't tired when you woke up. Your were in an coma for a while."

" Well I apologize but I'm going to need my strength for later." Celestia and Luna about left before one more thing popped into my head." Hey at my request I would like for my friend's bodies to be cremated." Celestia bows slightly.

" It will be done. Good night." They both leave and I lay back down ignoring the others but my eyes feel heavy and soon darkness engulfs my vision.


	3. Chapter 2

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 2

Memories Never Fade

-(Alex's POV in dream)-

Here I am again floating in the eternal black abyss just waiting for dawn to show its ugly hide. I'm still wondering why I'm not dreaming but viewing memories again, maybe my mind has be shattered so I'm putting pieces of my puzzle back together. I'm also questioning the reason why I awoke in that place, Equestria. Sounds like a surreal paradise where its all sunshine and rainbows but I question why I'm here. Maybe I was reincarnated here or maybe this is all a hallucination and maybe Celestia and the rest are actually a family in Colorado but I'm in some kind of hallucination and they are seen and felt like ponies. I'm still asking questions that have no or have hidden answers. I soon feel myself getting pulled into another memory, something I have not seen before but its paused right before the lightning hit us in the plane. I see three figures in the clouds, human in shape but they seem to be producing lightning from their hands.

" What the hell is that?" I ask myself but maybe I'm just seeing things. I believe my mind is shattered beyond repair and I'm just losing time thinking of a way to fix it. Ugh my head inside my head is getting a headache from this. Thoughts are so hard to manage. I wonder what time it is, ugh my head is wondering away again. Oh good I'm waking up.

-(Alex's POV)-

I sit strait up ignoring the pain in my chest. I'm sweating like a dog in this bed, gross. It's still dark outside through the two windows that I can see. I hear snoring, so I look over the bed to see Twilight and her friends asleep in here. Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy have taken up refuge on the couch in here but Applejack and Pinkie Pie are passed out on the floor. I look in front of me to see Rainbow Dash half on half off the very edge of the bed. I'm afraid to move so I don't knock her on the floor. My eyes start adjusting to the dark so I make out the clock above the couch. " Damn only 4:15." I mutter to myself. I can sleep so well on he floor of my friend's closet but if I'm put into a hospital bed I can't sleep worth shit.

I look to my right to see a roll in tray with a glass of water and my Kindle which I don't remember putting it on there. I shrug and grab and down the water in ten seconds flat, I'm thirsty. Well I'm not going back into the void so I might as well read something. I grab the Kindle and power it on and go to the books. I'm an odd ball with a lot of things. I'm a gamer and a writer. I'm a huge history buff and I'm handy with a knife. My dad taught me how to widle and use a knife or blade in many different ways. Shrugging thoughts aside I open a favorite book series of mine. A History Buff's Guide Too:. Well I've been reading them for a while now, gotten from B.C Egypt to the Great Depression. Now I enter into one of my most favorite topics, World War 2. Not because it was about war, though I do like the battles but because I do have heritage from this time period. My grandpa fought for the U.S in D-Day and Battle of The Bulge.

Funny that I'm German and my Grandpa killed his own, funny in a morbid way. Either way I'm off to reading, Oh good start from Hitler's youth.

-Chapters later-

I'm still reading and this is intersecting. I've gotten from Chapter one too Chapter 10 but these are extended chapters with pictures so now I've gotten from the U.S cutting Japan off to Night Of Broken Glass. I like to learn this stuff over and over if I could. I feel something tapping on my shoulder so I turn my head to see Rainbow Dash, tired but awake fluttering silently over me. " Hey your awake." She yawn/whispers.

" Yeah woke up a while ago and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to read." I said holding up my tablet for her to see. The light from it almost blinds her but see still seem to stare at it with awe. " Cool do you mind if I sit and read with you?" I shake my head no and move aside a bit so she can sit with me. Rainbow's fur is soft and almost soothing in a way. " So what you reading?" She asks looking at the picture of Hitler.

" Uhh its about human history. Though this about one of the biggest wars in human history." I answer turning the page with my finger.

" Biggest war in history? Wow that must have had been devastating. Hey quick question what are those things at the end of your arms?"

" Thats my hand and fingers. They help hold stuff." I say with a slight yawn.

" Interesting. So why do you want to learn about war? It's not good I know that but still why?" Rainbow Dash lets me ponder on her question. " Well I see it as an opportunity for people to learn from past mistakes if they view what has happened in the past. This war had lost a lot of innocent civilians so I believe that its only fair for us to view them as a reminder to never do it again. Unfortunately some people in my world still want to see the world burn and give no mercy towrds innocent people." I respond and Rainbow seems ok wit my answer.

" Fair enough so who is that?" She asks pointing a hoof to a picture of FDR. " Thats a past leader of my country. Franklin Delano Roosevelt or FDR 32nd President of the United States." I respond.

" President?" She asks.

" It's the name of our leader. You know if you don't want to read this just say the word." I offer.

" Weeellll I was curious about that thing you pulled up on here yesterday. It said 'Video'." I get a gleam in my eye. I guess I should show her some home videos on here about me and my friends." Ok give me a sec. I want to make you laugh." I exit my book and head to the video section. I ask Dash to hand me my bag and I dig out my skull candy ear buds. " Here put this in your ear." I say as I plug it in and Dash gives me a confused look. I help her put in the ear bud and I tap on the funnest video I though of. It starts off with younger by two years me with my shirt off in Rickie's yard and my younger friends talkin' to me and the camera.

Rickie: Ok Alex here just did three shots of whiskey and now wants to take out my old shed. The camera shifts to show an old rotting storage shed.

Alex: Yeah take this motherfucker out!

Aaron: You got this dude. Be the Hammer boy. Be the motherfuckin' hammer!

Alex: BLITZ BITCH! Alex charges full speed at the shed and hits the wall with his face. He gets up and backs away with blood running down his face from his noise and charges again but trips and goes head over heels hitting the ground. Once again he gets back up and runs again but this time gets his head stuck through the wall and now is fighting to get his head free. I look over at Dash who almost looks about to pass out from holding laughter.

Alex: AHHH FUCK I HIT A HORNETS NEST GOD DAMNIT! He starts flailing around trying to get free.

Rickie: AH HAHAHAHAHA dude is gettin' stung. I told you it wasn't a good idea boy

Aaron: 'Falls over from laughing so hard'.

Dash can't hold it any more and starts laughing like crazy. I look to everyone else who all seem to jolt to life from Dash laughing so hard. She falls off the bed with loud thud. She's holding her sides still laughing. I feel bad that everyone else woke up but seeing Dash's face was worth it. " Ugh wha time is it?" Twilight groans. Her mane is all over the place like she just woke up, which she did.

" It's about 8. Now who is the pony that was laughing?" Rarity ask with anger in her eyes. She looks at me then to Dash who managed to get back up on the bed. I point finger at Dash who then glares at me. " What? It was you though." I resort. Tension seem to seep into the air with every person and pony glaring daggers at each other. Twilight speaks up first. " Well Alex it's good to see that you are awake. Did Rainbow Dash wake you?"

" No. I'm sorry but I was showing her something funny but I didn't expect her to go over board like that."

" Ohh well I don't see any harm done by making somepony laugh." Pinkie says with a wide grin. She scares me. Everyone seems to calm down after that and there was silence until my stomach growls. " Sounds like you partner could use some breakfast." Applejack chuckles.

" Its true though I didn't even eat before I left my house, which stupid of me." I sigh. Pinkie Pie jumps up on the bed. " Do you want a dounght?" She asks with a huge toothy grin, yup defiantly not creepy at all. " What kind?"

" Any kind you want."

" Uhh chocolate with sprinkles?" I ask and to my amazement Pinkie pulls out a dounght from nowhere. I accept it and preticly swallow it whole, I was hungry. I asked for two more and I got two more though I ate slower this time. " These are really good. My complaints go to the chef." I say out loud.

" Why thank you." Pinkie said with a smile though less creepy this time.

" You made these?" I ask holding my last one up before eatting it.

" Yup. I can tell you like them."

" Well I know one thing. You could teach my Grandma a thing or two about sweets. She made them good but this tops." I say swallowing the last bite. Pinkie seems almost over joyed to hear my words. Rarity clears her throat a bit. " So how are you feeling today darlin'?"

" Physically or Mentally?" I ask.

" Ummm both I guess."

" Well physically I hurt but pain is only temporary. Mentally though I'm completely shattered. I'm having trouble with my thoughts." I move my legs to the side of the bed like I'm getting up. My chest hurts a bit at the movement. " Uhh are you sure your alright?" Fluttershy asks.

" To be honest...no. I feel terrible about everything. Losing my family and now my only two friends. I feel void, hollow if you will. On top of that is my mind is in complete ruin. Every time I fell back asleep last night I went on a scavenger hunt inside my own head trying to piece myself back together."

" We're all sorry for your loss Alex." Twilight says putting a hoof on my leg. " I wish there was some way to help."

" I wish for that too Twilight. But everyone grieves in their on way right?"

" Yeah." Everyone says almost in unison. I want put some cloths on now. " So as anyone seen my cloths?" I as looking around for them.

" Oh I have them darling." Rarity walks over to a drawer and a magical hue surrounds it as it opens and my cloths fly out and land neatly on the bed. They look new. " Thanks, they look almost new."

" Oh I had time after we found you so when the doctors took your cloths off which were covered in dust dirt and were torn. I fix them up for you." Rarity says proudly. " Thanks. Is there a bathroom near here?" I ask.

" Yeah right there." Pinkie says pointing a hoof to a brown door across the bed to my left. I stood up only to fall on to my hands and knees. I struggle to get up. My legs feel like jelly, fingers feeling numb, mother of all headaches, just great. Everyone er I mean pony as I keep hearing them say instead of anybody or someone." Y'all right there partner?" Applejack asks looking at me concerned.

" Yeah just my legs feel a bit numb thats all." I replied and host myself up. I stand there for a moment as the blood ruses back into my head. I pick up m cloths and wobbly but forcefully I move myself to the bathroom. It looks like almost any hospital bathroom. I take the gown off and see thankfully that I still had my underwear on. I look myself in the mirror for a moment. Bandages adorn the top and back of my head while bandages are wrapped around my chest. I look banged up and bruised but I'll live. I wince a bit as I put my blue jeans and grey T-shirt on. Then I put my socks and shoes on. I put my black vest on last and look at myself one last time. I look like an amnesia patient that woke in the woods. I exit the bathroom and I'm surprised to see Celestia and the doctor from yesterday.

" Oh good morning Alex." Celestia greets." I hope you slept well. I see that you are dressed and ready to move."

" Well I didn't sleep like I had hoped but thats besides the point. I'm just ready to get out of here. I don't like hospitals that much...er no offence Doc." I say gesturing to the doctor pony.

" Oh its quite alright Mr. Alex, not everpony cares for a doctors visit to the hospital. I'm just here to let you know that you can leave today but first I want to remove those bandages on your head." I walk over to the bed where he hops up and takes the bandages off one by one. He leaves the room for a moment then returns with a cart that has two urns on it. My hear sinks again but I keep my head strong. I take a deep breath and accept both golden urns and thank the doctor and he leaves. " Alex I have to ask. What will you do with the urns now?" Dash asks.

" I would like to go back to the crash site. I would like to bury both urns there." I sigh and Celestia bows her head.

" I understand you decision Alex. I am ready to go whenever you are."

" Who all is going with?" I ask everypony and they all stand firm and strong.

" I will." They all say. I grab my stuff I do have and nod to Celestia. The tip of Twilight's horn along with Celestia's glow and then I'm blinded by light.

-Everfree Forest-

I hear birds chirping and the wind blow lightly. I smell fresh air and a faint smell of gasoline. I realize that I'm in the forest. Wow thats a good trick to teleport like that. " Where are we?" I ask Twilight.

" Everfree Forest where we found you." I shrug at the answer and follow the group down a dirt path. The smell of burnt gas gets stronger and stronger so we must be getting closer. The path breaks away to revile a beautiful clearing of trees. The thing that sticks out is the plane. Crashed and the driver's side is close to being on its side if not for the bent wing. The other wing though is broken off and nowhere to be found. I set my stuff don along with botth urns and approce the crash. Some of he ground is scorced and some of the white metal is burn black. The windows are busted and both front doors are open along with the right passenger side door in the back. The driver side door looks about to fall off though. It looks like hell. I take another deep breath and investigate further. Dried blood in the cockpit and in the back where I must have hit my head. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt. I take a few deep breaths to call myself then I feel a hoof on my right shoulder. I look over to see Celestia smiling.

" I know his must be tough for you right now." She said in an comforting tone.

" Yeah it is. I never would've believed that I would be the one to bury my friends. Anyway lets just get this over with." I sigh. I walk over to the left side back door and open it. Rickie was smart enough to have the bench seat in the back open up and packed with a few items for safety including a crowbar, a small entrenching tool, a small med kit, a mag light though I call it the 'night stick', and a flare gun with a few rounds. I have to duck a bit and position myself right so I don't fall back. I unlatch the seat and it opens a little on its own. I dig around and find the shovel. Well lets dig some holes.

-1 hour later-

Wow, I can't believe that I am about to put my friends to rest. Damn this feels strange to even think of anything to joke about right now. Rickie and Aaron were both the masters of well planned jokes. I decided to bury them under an oak stump near the path we came from. I call everyone over as now I'm done digging." It's done." I say wiping away sweat from my brow. I dug a hole about 2 and 1/2 feet deep and about a foot wide. I lower one by one the urns, though I wish I would've gave them the names to put on each of them, oh well.

" Ok everypony." I said turning around to face them." I'm not one for funerals at all, but I would like to at least bow our heads in silence for a few moments to honor my two friends though you have never met them personal but at least remember what happened here. So let us bow our heads in silence." I finis and Fluttershy is almost on the verge of tears, including Rarity and Applejack. We lower our heads in silence and I remember something my brother told me right after our parents died.

" Alex NEVER let anyone you hold close go. And even though we all die at some point but those who die, Never let their memories fade, the good and bad. Never let their memories fade." He said.

I sigh and start covering the urns with the dirt until I'm done and packed it down. Silence seems eerie in this forest. Now a new thought enters my head. What am I going to do now? I stab the shovel into the dirt and sit down. Everypony sits down on their hindquarters and the mood is very sad. Now to see what I can salvage from the plane. Lets see three storage compartments. One on each side of the plane with one large on full of coolers, food, and large camping supplies. The two on the sides are for bags and shit. I stand up and stretch. I get looks from the others as do so but I ignore them.

" Well I'm going to see what to save and what to burn." I say walking back over to the plane. I look slightly behind me to see everypony follow.

" You guys don't need help." I say offering for them to relax a bit. Everyone shakes their head no." We wanna help. You owe me a bag anyway." Pinkie Pie demands, and I roll my eyes.

" I want research what equipment you have." Twilight said with a slight smile.

" I'm curious too. Your species seems very advanced." Celestia also says with a small smile. I hear other cries of protest from the others, even Fluttershy who still looks sad. Maybe I can cheer everyone up later. I first stop a the slightly open left side storage door. Unfortunately it looks to be smashed to the point of not opening without force, light bulb moment. I go back into the plane and take out the black solid steel foot and a half long crowbar.

" Stand back." I say as I put the pry end in the bottom. I choose this spot because I can see that the metal is weaker at this point than at the top. With my might I push against the bar and then a metallic BANG. The door flies open and smacks the side of the plane. I toss the crowbar down. Its too dark though. I go back and grab the mag light. I turn it on and see my bags and Rickie's.

" Alright one down two to go." I say out loud but mostly to myself. Twilight taps my leg. " Whats with all the bags in there?"

" Well some are mine and the rest are Rickie's."

" Which one was Ricky?"

" He was tall and slender."

" OH he was the burnt face human!" Dash shouts and I glare at her, though I'm glad that I found out who got the hot head. I grab the first bag I see, which ironically is mine. I unzip it and thankfully its just cloths and my gun and machete, which are buried at the bottom. Rarity comes up and inspects." Odd color choices but your were going camping so I understand. Still what is that sticking out from the bottom of the pile?" I reach down and pull out the Khuriki.

" This is a tool as well as a weapon." I state as I unbutton the sheath. The black solid metal and rubber handle feels smooth in my hand, and the sliver metallic steel shines in the sunlight." Thats an odd tool." Applejack points out.

" Well its mainly used to clear brush and debris, but it can chop down small trees and in a pinch could save yourself from an attack." I replace he sheath and set it aside. I dig deeper and pull out my gun case. There is a small padlock on it and I forgot my damn keys, shit." Well fuck it then." I mutter and unsheathe my blade. I put the tip into the the space between the handle and the lock. With one hand on the box and one with the blade I push down and it naps like a twig. I spin the Kurki in my hand a few times and stab it into the ground. I unlatch the single latch on it and open to revile my baby. The wooden handle and silver finish shine brightly, and I crack a smile.

" Whooaa what is that?" Dash asks from her vantage point above me.

" Now this is a weapon." I say picking it up.

" What is it?" Twilight asks.

" This is a gun. Its a projectile weapon that shoots a small bullet." I pick up one from the box to show everypony." It can be a deadly weapon if in the wrong hands or in the hands of someone without proper training."

" Your species created a miniature cannon for your err hands as you call them?" Celestia questions and I nod.

" Celestia there are FAR worst things that my species has done other than just this simple device. We have created, tested, and even deployed pure weapons of mass destruction all in the name of science and freedom. This small hand gun is just the tip of the iceberg." I put the gun back in its case and put both Kurki and 1911 back in my bag and zip it up.

Now lets start scavenging.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 3

The Queen of Dubstep

Progress is slow going. I've made it through to Rickie's own electronics bag. All he brought was his laptop and Ipod(which is ironic because he bought it from me last week)but nothing real important. I must have gave Celestia a reason to doubt me and my species due to me mentioning WMDs. She seems kind of distant now and we're now to the back of the plane, but I called short break so I can clear the air with her." Hey Celestia may I speak with you privately for a moment?" I ask in my most respective voice. She nods and motions for me to follow over to the other side of the plane." Yes?" She asks.

" Look I want to apologize for either scaring you or making you question our mutual friendship with each other. I'm sorry of mention of one of our crimes against our own race." I lean back on the plane with my arms crossed.

" I accept your apology Alex. I'm not mad at you but I am questioning why your race invented such brutal weapons." I wonder that to but then I remember playing Fallout 3 and the first thing you hear is about war." War." I start." War never changes. Ever since mankind discovered the crushing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything. From Religion, to Justice, or just pure sicotic rage blood has been spilled."

" War? Is that all your species cares about?"

" No. War is just a side affect of creativity. My home country as founded on Liberty, Justice, and the pursuit of Happiness. While yes violence and war are terrible but that's not the only thing we care about. Humans have made history over and over. From famous paintings that have stood the test of time, to Neil Armstrong the first human to ever set foot on the moon."

" The moon? Is this Neil the one who raises and lowers the moon as well?"

" What? No the moon doesn't get rose by someone it just happens. Does the same thing happen here?"

" No Alex I'm surprise you didn't ask about our culture yet. No I raise and lower the sun and my sister Luna raises and lowers the moon. Alex we should investigate your craft more. I'm pleased though that you apologized for something you didn't even do. But I hope you aren't turning that weapon of your's on one of us." We begin to head back to where the rest were but I respond quickly. " I've fought before yes but I NEVER turn against friends and family."

Celestia smiles warmly at my respons as we round the tail. I grab the crowbar and start smacking dents in the the tail hatch." What in tarnation are ya doin'?" Applejack questions.

" I'm creating space between the door and the plane so I can pry it open." I smack it hard enough and the at the top I pry down. The hatch opens with a heavy thud but I have to back away as the charcoal grill falls forward and crashes to the ground, into pieces." Damn it Aaron I thought you had that strapped down!" I shout. I notice brown foam leaking out and I realize that a case of soda must have exploded. I pick up the flashlight and hope up in there and yeap looks like three Pepsi cases exploded creating a sticky foamy mess. I start grabbing the few cases of Dr. Pepper that were in here and set them outside.

" Whats Dr. Pepper?" Pinkie asks poking the box with a hoof.

" It's a brand of soda in my world." I say grabbing the Coke in here too. Yeah we have a fuck ton of soda in here, though the Pepsi is dead. I see a bright light form behind me so I turn to look. I see a piece of paper in Celestia's magical aura." What does it say?" Twilight asks.

" It says that I must return to Canterlot. Alex I'm afraid to say this but me must return. I will give you a few minute to gather what you can but we must leave." Her voice holds sympathy. I get out of the tail storage and shut it which it still closes." It's ok. Just let me get what I can." I get to work opening the box of soda and filling each bag, even the electronics bags are full. I had 4 12 cases of Dr. Pepper and 2 of Coke. I also took out he cloths from Rickie's bag and give that bag to Pinkie who was really happy about it. The rest offered to carry something but I grab four bags with hands and arms but, wait where's my cloths bag?

" I'm not letting carry everything by yourself." Dash chuckles as she grabs hold of my bag with her hooves. She takes off before I grab it but I'm too over encumbered." I'm ready." I say and I'm blinded by light once again.

-Canterlot-

I regain my vision on to be amazed by a castle. I've read and wrote stories about castles but wow this is enchanting. Celestia notices my amazement.

" I's beautiful isn't it?"

" No words could be said or wrote to describe its beauty." I say in a daze. Celestia chuckles and turns to Twilight." Now I'm going to send Alex with you to Ponyville. I've informed the mayor about him. I hope the population with regard him with kindness and respect." Celestia looks at me.

" I'm sending you with Twilight and the others. I've informed the population about your arrival so I wish luck though I wonder where you will stay. Dash flies right up to both of us which startled me a bit." I know a pony who could take him."

" Who." Both me and Celestia ask in unison.

" Vinyl and Octavia are looking for another pony to stay with them in exchange for work. I think Alex here could work well." Dash smiles. Well I have no other place to go so why the fuck not." Alright I'm game."

" Ok now the Chariot should be here by...oh their here. Goodbye everyone and good luck Alex I hope to see you again soon." I wave goodbye and say Auf wiedersehen which I got looks but I don't care. I follow Twilight and the others to the outside where there lies a golden chariot. At the front are two Pegasus ponies wearing golden armor. The give me looks but nothing other than that. I unload my luggage and get settled in as the others get in. One guard clears his throat." Are we all set to leave?"

" Yes I do believe we are." Twilight responds. The two guards flap their wings with great might and we start take of like in a plane, only minus the seat belts and its all open. We get high enough that my ears pop. I start seeing other Pegasus ponies up in the clouds, playing or relaxing in the clouds, weird.

" What are they doing?" I ask pointing to the group of Pegasus ponies.

" Oh their just enjoying a day off from controlling the weather." Dash says.

" Controlling the weather?" I question with an eyebrow raised.

" Yeah Pegasus ponies like myself control the weather. I'm in charge of the weather in Ponyville. Don't you have people that control the weather in your world?"

" Well no." I start. I'm not an expert on the weather." The weather is controlled by no one in my world. It's controlled by the wind and it changes as much as changing cloths. We do have people that PREDICT the weather but not control it." I slump back a bit and almost close my eyes but the I remember what I do in my sleep so no sleep now. Twilight nudges my arm." Sometime soon we should discuss your world more. I'm curious about your culture and other things."

" Like what?"

" Like your advanced technology. I would like to learn more about it. Do you have movies in your world?"

" Yes tons and tons of movies. We have music, books, games, movies, and TV." I say but I get a confused look from Twilight.

" Whats TV?"

" Television. Its like a personal movie theater for your home. TV shows are like short 30 minute movies that can involve almost everything. Now we also have something called Video Games."

" Whats that?"

" Its an electronic game played on video screen. They can range from simply card games to great story driven games that take years to produce. Most games though no pony here would like because it shows violence, blood, gore, vulgar language, and other things."

" Wow, but why games with violence?"

" Well people in my world are split up about that actually. I believe that a violent video game actually reduces the chance of someone committing a crime in real life. Its a way to release anger and stress without harm to others. Thats my opinion though."

" Seems like a reasonable answer. Something violent that actually dieters from actual crime being committed is amazing. Do you play these games?"

" Yes all the time. I'm a writer you see and I have free time to get inspired to write again, so sometimes a violent video game can inspire a good horror or crime story." I smile at the thought of writing again. Dash chuckles." You should show me one of these games someday. I don't mind a bit of fake blood spilled." I chuckle a bit too. We begin to descend and I look over he railing to see a large village. It reminds me of some villages in France and Germany. They look up to date with a hospital but yet kept the cottage feel, cool. I see numerous ponies start surrounding us as we land. I can hear them talking.

" What is that thing?" One said." Its some kind of monkey." Another says. I can ignore them for the most part. A mare with a grey mane and glasses approaches us first.

" Welcome back Princess Twilight I was informed that you brought back err company. As for you strange creature I am Mayor Mare. Now do you speak?" The mare introduces herself quite bluntly.

" Yes I do speak. I'm Alexander Haack, and I have to say you have a lovely town." I greet her with a warm smile. Me speaking seemed to scare most of the ponies off, but me complementing Mayor's town seemed to brighten up her mood." Well your manners are well taught Mr. uhh Hack is it?"

" Just call me Alex." I stick out my hand for her to shake without realizing she might freak out from my fingers. She shacks my hand as I shake her hoof." Well I hope you enjoy your stay here. I must be off to calm the town's nerves." Wit that Mayor Mare runs off back to the town hall I do believe." Well Alex its been nice meeting' ya but ah gotta get back to the apple farm." Applejack says before running off. Rarity gives me the hours and location of her dress shop for a wardrobe makeover. Fluttershy gives me her regards and takes off as well. I grab my stuff, well most of it since Dash wants to carry one bag. I hear someone call out to Twilight.

" Hey Twilight I'm so happy at you returned." I turn around to see a green a purple lizard running up to us only to stop in his tracks at the sight of me." What in Celestia's name is that Twilight? Is it hurting you?" He looks like he might try to take me on, hahaha. Twilight gives him a scolding look.

" Spike! This is friend. His name is Alex."

" Well he looks like a mutated monkey. What is your purpose here monkey?" Now I'm starting to get pissed a bit.

" Look whatever hate you have against me better leave. I'm not here to harm anypony. I crashed here along with my two other friends who both died in the crash." I stand my ground but my words seem to have a better effect.

" Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry for snapping, I just thought you were harming my friends. But what are you?" Spike said looking toward the ground ashamed.

" I understand your concern for your friends. I would protect my friends the same way. For your last question I am a Human." Spike seems to cheer up a bit at the fact that I' not mad." Well I must go Alex. I hope you enjoy it here and my sympathy goes to you." Twilight and Spike the weird lizard disappear into pink light. Now it's just me and Dash." So where is this Vinyl Scratch?" I ask as Dash has me follow her.

" Just near here. Now she runs a music shop and I think actually she might be at work right now so why not visit her there." Dash says happily. I shrug and follow her. Many ponies stop and stare at me, a few from what I can hear are talking about me. We turn another corner and now this is out of the ordinary. Here stands a DJ shop. Out of this cozy little town and here is a modern DJ shop, now I question this place. My brother would flip out if he were here, funny I got writing as my special gift and he got music or more importantly Dubstep. Yeah an odd ball like me, he was gifted wit making techno music and dubstep. He forced me as well I forced him to do the thing we did. He forced me to learn guitar and how to use software to make music and I forced him to write a five page story of his choice. We both grew new respect for our represented talent, then after he died I took all of his music software and songs he made and put hem on my computer to 'never let his memory fade'.

Dash and I enter and I'm about amazed as I was in Celestia's castle. Shelves of record players, DJ equipment, head phones, and other musical instruments line everywhere. I set my stuff on the floor and sit down and Dash starts looking." Vinyl? You here?" She calls out. I things moving somewhere near by.

" Yeah? Dash is that you?" A female voice calls out. I hear footsteps coming this way. Out from a corner comes out a white unicorn mare with and electric blue mane and tail. She's wearing huge purple shades and has a bridged eighth note on her flank. I need to ask about that at some point, everypony here has some kind of mark on their ass is it some kind of sign? She stops and looks at me up and down." Well this is interesting." Sh said with a slight chuckle before turning to Rainbow Dash.

" So who have you brought here Dash?"

" Vinyl this is Alex." Dash said gesturing to me. I simply raise my hand and say." Yo."

" Well it's nice to meet you Alex. So what can I do for you two today."

" Wait your not scared of me or calling me some kind of monkey?" I blurt out and Vinyl just chuckles.

" No. I don't care what or where you came from. We're all different in our own way. So what can I do you?" I was about to say something but Dash cuts me off." Well Alex here is in need of a place to stay. So I was hoping that you and Tavi wouldn't mind having Alex staying with you two. In exchange Alex is tall so he could get things from the top shelf like a pro, show her bro." I'm surprised that Dash called be bro but I stand up. I'm about 5'7" so yeah I guess I could reach top shelves." Well buck me." Vinyl said and I think she meant fuck but maybe it changed to buck here instead." Your hired. I have a hard time as it is with magic to reach the top shelves but you can touch the ceiling if you jump. Now for my one question. Whats your favorite kind of music?" I ponder that for a second.

"I like a lot of different types. I like Heavy Metal, Classic Rock, Pop, Rap, Dubstep, Tech, and some classical." I respond.

" Well you and me are going to get along just fine kid. Now let me fix something and then I can take you to your new home." Vinyl disappears behind some shelves. Now let me ask about the ass marks." Hey Dash. What are those marks on your flank? I've seen almost everyony here have some kind of mark except for the few foals I've seen."

" Well thats a cutie mark."

" A cutie mark?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

" Its a special mark that signifies your special talent. Mine is signifies that I'm the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria. Vinyl's cutie mark means that she loves music. She's actually a DJ."

" Ah I get it now. A mark that signifies a specialized job or talent. Ah I see." I respond then I hear something crash to the ground." AH BUCKING HELL!" Vinyl shouts. Me and Dash both rush towards her voice and I find myself in a backstage like workshop. I see Vinyl sitting on the floor holding her hoof, whic was slightly red." You alright?" Dash questions.

" Yeah, just that damn amp shocked me thats all." She motions to an bass amp that has been slightly gutted with a few wires exposed. It looks like two wires have been crossed that shouldn't." Two wires are crossed." I say out loud. I get a slightly confused look from both mares." They shouldn't be crossed. I'll fix it." I say before going over to the amp and with my nimble fingers I rewire it so that it shouldn't shock anyone or anypony. Plus it looks like its ready to be used. I finish and grab the nearest bass guitar I could find. I pug it in and start strumming to test out the repaired bass, it sounds good to me.

" There, all better. You sure your ok Vinyl?" I ask because she just seems to be staring at me, with her mouth open and jaw dropped. I'm either the newest celebrity in Equestria or I'm about to get hoof bitch slapped by her. She shakes her head and stands back up on all fours." Well I might just promote you Alex. You just fixed my amp in about a minute and can even play guitar. Your are probably the best thing to happen to me in a long time." Hearing that I blush a little. I usually just let small compliments fly over my head but that one plucked a heart string or two." Th-thanks."

" Don't mention it. Now lets go and show you your new home." Vinyl said walking away. I look at Dash who just shrugs. I follow Dash and we get to the front door where Vinyl is waiting for us with my bags floating in a blue aura." Alright lets go." Vinyl waves us through the now opened door.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 4

New Home New Friends

As soon as we left Vinyl's shop, we were swamped by ponies with various documenting objects from photographers to journalists. All were blaring questions towards me. Questions such as," What are you?" to " What is your world like." and even " What do you think of Equestria?" I maybe used to paparazzi ambushes to an extent, but I'm nervous and I have no clue how to respond. Dash and Vinyl while both are carrying my stuff, which I said I could carry myself, are fending off the pony paparazzi mob with shouting. Wait, oh shit Dash just grabbed and chucked a pony's camera. I hold back laughing while we make it around another street corner. Most have stopped but some are still following us." Follow me, its just down the street." Vinyl shouts and we speed up past both glaring ponies and the paparazzi ponies. I'm still trying to wrap everything that has happened around my mind, but every time I try a headache engages..

" Almost home." Vinyl mutters as we start to slow from a fast brisk walk/trot, to a normal walk. I'm still looking around at all cottages, wow it almost feels like home. Well home for me because I was actually born in a small village in Germany, I never really talked about it because I was only six months old wen I moved to Chicago in the U.S though my dad still taught me German so I could actually speak with relatives back home. We stop in front of a small two story house. It looks mostly like to almost every building here, not that I'm complaining though." Ok we're here. Octavia should be home already." Vinyl mutters again before pulling a small set of keys from nowhere,ok that I need to ask about.

She unlocks the door, sets my stuff next to me and heads inside. I look to Dash." Now what? I don't want to be outside for to long." I say sheepishly.

" Just give it a minute." Dash responds.

" So do you know Octavia?" I ask.

" Not personally but I know that she is a cello player for the Canterlot Symphony. Other than that I don't know." I got to respond but Vinyl walks out with a grey pony in tow. She has a white collar around her neck with a pink bow in the middle. Her mane and tail is a dark grey color. She has a symbol I've never seen before on her flank. Her eyes shoot strait open and go as wide as dinner plates when she sees me. I am at a loss for words right now as man and pony seem to stare each other down." Uhh you must be Octavia." I say nervously.

" Yes I am and who and what you might be?" Her voice is very proper and that of someone wit either class or money.

" I'm Alex and I'm a human. Vinyl said I could stay here in exchange for working for her at her shop." I replied. Octavia looks over at Vinyl with a 'Are you serious?' look, and Vinyl just grins nervously like me. Octavia just rolls her eyes." Well come in then. Better discuss this in private rather than other in the open." She motions us in with her hoof." Hey I actually need to take care of a few things," Rainbow Dash announces." Alex it was nice meeting you and I hope we can hang out later, you too Vinyl." Dash takes off like a rocket. I pick up my things and head inside. I'm amazed, it looks like a normal apartment well furnished and well decorated. Numerous pictures hang off the walls and in the living room is a large red couch and oak table." You can lay your things on the couch." Octavia said walking away into what looks like a kitchen.

" Whats with her?" I ask Vinyl quietly as I set my stuff down. I immediately grab mine/Rickie's Ipod and my flip headphones from my, I guess techno bag.

" Wow what is that?" Vinyl asks as I turn on the Ipod.

" It's an Ipod. In my world these are used for listening to music." I say scrolling through the albums. I sit down and let Vinyl look as I try to find something to brighten up my mood." Wow thats a lot of music on there. Vinyl comments. Octavia clears her throat as se walks in with glass of water in her...hoof, ok don't question it Alex just don't." So you want to live here, correct?" She asks. I decide on an OST to listen to, Alice: Madness returns seems perfect. I flip my headphones out and press play. The sudden music startled bot Vinyl and Octavia both. Lucky the volume is turned down enough.

" Yeah. Look I know your scared or whatever of me Octavia but I mean you no harm." I respond setting my Ipod on the table.

" This is some depressing music bro." Vinyl chips in. I just give her a sly grin." It matches my mood right now so get used to it." I say smartly.

" Ok now lets just start from the beginning." Octavia said setting her now empty glass down." I'm Octavia Melody and this is Vinyl Scratch. Now who are you?"

" I'm Alexander Haack, but just call me Alex."

" Ok Alex, now how did you get here? I can defiantly tell your not from Equstria." I sigh and start explaining everything that has happened. Me and my friends going on a camping trip, our plane getting caught in a freak storm, me being found the only one alive in that crash by the mane six as they called themselves, then to burying my friends. That last part almost brought me to tears but I kept my cool. I paused the music and I see Octavia with almost a single tear in her eye. I don't want to win her over with a sad story." Look don't feel bad for me. Just let me deal with on my own. Now do you what to know anything else beside what I just told you?"

" Yes I guess your right. So as I assume that Vinyl told you already, we are music proteges. Vinyl has her err dubstep and I have my cello. So what kind of music do you like?"

" Well I mostly listen to Heavy Metal but I also listen too Rap, Pop, Dubstep, Classic Rock, Techno, and some Classical music." I reach into my tech bag and pull out one of the Dr. Peppers in there and pop it open. I take a few sips before setting it down. Vinyl looks at me with slight confusion.

" You had soda and you didn't share?" She questions me but it is clearly a joke due to her grin while she said it." Yeah sorry. Its warm but do you want any?" I ask both of them.

" Hell yeah I'll take one." Vinyl announces and I hand her a Dr. Pepper. She without question pops it open with her magic and takes a chug." Wow this has a tangy taste to it."

" You want one?" I ask Octavia.

" No but thank you for offering. Now what was your career in your world?" Man she is presistant.

" Well I was a writer, but I also video editing." I say taking another sip of my soda.

" A writer? Well it seems we all have a talent in fine arts." Ok now Octavia has reached my friend zone. Vinyl lets out a loud burp and with her empty can she crushes it against her head, Octavia just glares at her." Ok so what do you like to do for fun?"

" What is this, fuckin' twenty questions?" I joke, and Vinyl chuckles." I'm just kidding. Well I like to read, watch movies, go outside, or play video games."

" Video game?" Octavia questions. I get an idea, why don't I just show them. I grab my tech bag and pull out my laptop and wireless mouse. It's a black 17" Toshiba laptop with a AMD-A8 processor and one terabyte of HDD space, this is my baby. I turn it on and motion for both Vinyl and Octavia to come sit next to me. Their eyes light up as soon as the HD screen brightens up. I enter my password and wait for my home screen to pop up." What is this?" Both Vinyl and Octavia ask.

" This is a computer. In my world most humans have one or more to serve one or more purpose. Its a tool as well as an entertainment device. I use it for work as well as play." My home screen pops up which I forgot that my wallpaper was a picture of me hitting the shed, ugh I don't want to answer that question. Wait, I have no internet and most of my games are from Steam. Shit I should've thought this through. I glance at the clock on the computer and my eyes widen. Why in the hell does it say that I still have internet access, not just internet access but excellent access." Thats not right." I mutter to myself but they both hear me.

" Whats not right?" Octavia asks.

" Well you wouldn't understand but those white bars down at the bottom right shouldn't be there." My computer must be fucking with me. Octavia squints her eyes to see what I'm talking about. I get off the couch and sit down on the floor. My laptop is about my eye length now. I click on the Steam icon and the request to enter my password pops up and I type it in and hit enter. I'm expecting it to say no internet access but to my bloody amazement the Steam store pops up.

" Whats Steam?" Vinyl asks.

" Its a place where you can buy games from here. I'm not going into much detail about it ok." I replied and go into My library. Once again I feel that exposing something like a violent game maybe to much for them, well mostly Octavia. I exit out of Steam and cross my fingers as I pull up Google Chrome. Once again it pulls up and I'm speechless. Vinyl taps her hoof on my shoulder." What are you doing now?" She asks.

" Well I think that a video game would be a bit to much for you two. So I'm going to show you a funny video instead." I replied. I go to YouTube and type in Tourettes guy. Ok he is funny and I don't care what everyone else thought of him.

" Tourettes guy?" Octavia asks. She goes to say something else but Vinyl cuts her off." So what is all of this?"

" Well, what are you asking? If its about thi-" I stop in my tracks because my computer shuts off. Fuck I forgot to charge it.

" Gottverdammt (God Damn it)!" I shout in German.

" Uhh what just happened?" Vinyl asks. I let out a huge sigh.

" I forgot to charge the damn thing. Its dead."

" Dead? Like it stopped working all together?" Octavia chips in. I shake my head no." No it just needs a recharge. For right now though why don't you give me a tour of your home." I offer standing up. They both seem to nod in agreement. I take my headphones off and set them next to my Ipod." You lead the way." I say as Octavia hops off the couch. Vinyl follows in tow behind me as we walk into what looks like a kitchen. Everything seems to be more normal such as a fridge, oven, but whats with the bass amp in the kitchen." Uh whats that?" I ask pointing to amp. I hear Octavia let out a huge sigh." Thats our dishwasher."

" Built by ME!" Vinyl shouts. The fuck kind of dishwasher is that.

" Uhh that ain't no dishwasher." I say blankly.

" It cleans with...wubs, ugh can we move on?" Octavia asks and she sounds like she was getting pissed. We walk out of the kitchen and walk past the living room to stairs. How did I not see this? We go up and the hall has three rooms on one side and two on the other. We hit the first room on our left. Its full of crap, just random stuff but there is a bed in here." This would be your room Alex, well it will as soon as we clean it out." Octavia says with a slight yawn.

" Well take your time. I'm in no hurry." I say leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed.

" Well we were going to clean it out but we didn't know how fast somepony would respond to our ad, which we posted in the paper a week ago." Vinyl said almost leaning on me, maybe trying to act like me, kind of funny. We leave that room and enter the next one on the same side. Well I can defiantly tell this is Octavia's room. There is a cello in the corner and organized music papers on a bookshelf." Well this is my room, no explanation needed." Octavia sighs and then we hit the last room on the left." Alright save the best for last." Vinyl declares. She opens her door and shit yeah this is her room. There are records all over the place, a turntable in the back and just numerous DJ style crap all over the place. How in the world does Octavia and Vinyl live with each other. Their polar oppisits, and I'm the odd ball now. We head back down the hall and the next room is the bathroom, no need to explain it. The last one is a study, surpisingly. I could picture Octavia reading old classics and Vinyl well, reading the newest DJ weekly magazine.

" Well thats pretty much it bro." Vinyl says as we head back down stairs. I think I might like here.

-That Night-

Its about 11 now. Vinyl and Octavia are asleep and I've made my home downstairs on the couch for now. Now hat I'm alone with my thoughts, everything is coming back to me. The fact that my friends are dead, I'm trapped here with no way to get home, and I'm MISSING memories. I'm not crazy when I say that. I'm missing specific memories about myself that I can't recall, duh. Maybe I have gone crazy. I've recharged my laptop and I've been surfing the web. This is completely defies any kind of logic. I can't even begin to think on how I'm still connected to the web. Its blowing my mind. Back to matters at hand, I've been trying to find anything about my condition, and zip nothing. I can't find a single thing about losing memories other thn amnesia, and I know its not that.

Everything is like scrambled eggs in my head. I've been trying to think strait but every time I do, a headache shows up. Their getting worse but not to the point that I might pass out but they hurt and keep hurting. Like something is clawing its way out of my head. Once again I think I may just be going crazy. I yawn and shut off my laptop. No luck find anything. I'm tried but I'm afraid of going to sleep, for I'll just be chasing around pits and pieces of my broken brain. You know what this maybe the only chance I have to find any answers. I lay down on the couch and pull the blanket Vinyl loaned me and I'm out like a light.

-In dream-

Well I'm floating in the abyss again, oh what a joy. Nothing more than viewing memories but his time I can clearly see some are missing." Well now I need to find out which ones are missing." I say to myself.

" Why are you viewing your memories?" A familiar voice asks behind me. I turn around to see Luna standing...well floating in the abyss.

" Oh hey Luna." I wave.

" How are you enjoying Ponyville?"

" Its great. Reminds me of home. And I know this may seem crazy but I think some of my memories are missing." I say pointing to the gap in what is basically a movie reel. The ones that are gone are just plain black. Luna approaches and scratches her chin with her hoof." Missing you say?" Se asks.

" Yes look at it. The ones that are black are just gone. It looks like years that I've learned about walking, talking, and other human functions."

" Then how are you able to walk on your two legs if the memory of you learning to walk is gone?"

" Well I've an idea. I think because that I have so many other memories of me walking along with the others that are missing, I think they just fill in the gaps. Thats just a theory though." I shrug my shoulders.

" A well thought theory indeed. I've never heard of anypony losing memories other than amnesia."

" My thoughts exactly. Was there anything different about me when you found me?" I ask.

" Not that I can recall, no. So what will you do now that you've found a new home and new friends?" Luna asks and I ponder that for a moment. What will I do now? I can't even think strait.

" I don't know. I guess that I'll just have to improvise for now. If I can get one day that I can think strait, I might write. For now though I don't have a clue."

" Well I hope your mind clears up. I must go. It was nice speaking with you Alex." Luna disappears into the void and I'm left thinking on what Luna has said. Something is up, I can feel it. Something is not right with this whole situation. I get the feeling that something big is coming.

And I'm going to be in the middle of it all.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a time jump. Sorry for the Time Jump. There is a refreance though in here. See if you can find it and name what TV show its from-AJ

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 5

Days Gone By

-4 1/2 Months later, August 21-

I can't believe that its been four months since I crashed here, four and a half months to be exact. I think that these passed four months have been the est in forever. I've actually been happy. About four days after arriving at Ponyville, Mayor Mare held a huge town meeting which I actually introduced myself publicly. Then for the next two hours I answered question after question. Most were about my world but some were pointed towards me. I'm not one for public speaking because I don't care for drawing attention to myself. Thats why when I wrote I went by a false name. Only few people knew about me and that was Rickie, Aaron, and my publishers. I did avoid some questions that may have been too personal for me or about Earth.

After the 2 longs hours of Q&amp;A, a party was thrown in my honor. I didn't care for that much, but I played along. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna showed up and prepossessed toast in my honor, again I don't like drawing attention to myself. I will admit that I had a good time. The wine and cider was good and I had ponies coming up to greet me or shake my hand. A few fillies and colts had me sign autographs and have regarded me as a superhero. Something like Superman in a way because I crashed in a strange craft and from outer space, seems legit but I'm not going to milk this at all. Then Celestia asked me something that I actually wanted to hear.

*Flashback*

" Alex." Celestia called my name out as I rested my feet up on a table. As soon as she approched I put my feet down in respect. She took the seat acroos from me." I would like for you come back to Canterlot for a few days." She said with a small smile.

" What for?" I asked as I sipped on some punch.

" I would like for you to teach me about your race. What you said to me the other day intreaged me. You would be alone with only Luna and myself." She uses her magic to take a small swig of punch.

" Teach? Like you want me to tell you about what? Human History?" I questioned. Luna then approached and took a seat more close to me.

" Yes. I was told by Rainbow Dash that back in the Infimry you and her shared a tender moment reading together. She said that you were reading from that device you showed us the day before, and your eyes were glued to it." Celestia chuckled when she said tender moment. I blushed a bit not really knowing how to respond. I get a chance to teach a royal princess about human history, thats a first.

" I'll do it." I say tryumptanly raising my glass, to much of both Luna and Celestia's amusement.

*End Flashback*

After the party, I told Octavia and Vinyl about Celestia requesting me at Canterlot. Octavia was happy for me and wished me good luck because I told them I would leave the next day. Vinyl on the other hand, err I mean hoof wanted to go with me and every time I told her no. The next day I was heading for he train station when Vinyl actually gave me the puppy dog eyes trying to take her with me. I caved in when I saw her magnenta colorded eyes, so i let her come with me. She had already packed that morning so we boarded and left for Canterlot.

Word does travel fast around Equestria and most ponies in Canterlot knew of my exsistance. Though I did get glares and some of the more 'Higher' up ponies still scolded me and one time even said I belong in either a cage or on a leash, I ignored them. I was expecting for Vinyl and I just to stay at a hotel or somethin' but Princess Celestia took to us the castle. I got my own chambers for the week, as well as Vinyl. Though my favorite part was actually teaching. I'm not one to give a huge lecture in front of huge groups but if its just a few I already knew its more ok. My surpise was bringing Vinly and Celestia brought Twilight, so she could write reports and document me.

I started off by answering any questions before starting. Twilight practicly talked her mouth off, asking question after question. I brought my Kindle and my Laptop to help with teaching, though my laptop was just usd for pictures I already had. I first started from the earliest documented Human activity in Africa, to Egypt and the building of the Pyramids. That was it for day one. Everypony was amazed as well as shocked about how the Pyramids were built and I don't blame them, slave work didn't go by very well me either. The next day I jumped to China and told about the Great Wall, the discovery of Gunpowder, and many other inventions and major events. The same reaction hppened with the Great Wall. I then sarted working my way up and stopped right after the Great Pestalence or The Black Plauge. Twilight was horrified about it and then when I told about who was 'blamed' for it she was pissed.

The third day Vinyl attended. I started right after The Black Plauge to the Reformation and the Renassance. Celestia was tthrilled to hear about people such as Da Vinci, Galalieo, and many other famous minds. I guess it was a good change of pace. I had to tke a break though because I was speaking a mile a minute so Celestia had me take an hour break. Twilight accompanied me during that time, and we discussed books. I finaly met someone who actually apreciated books and Science. I enjoy actually speaking to someone and not feel like they know nothing about what I'm saying. After my break I discussed Christoper Columbus and the discovery of the Americas. I ended that day right after the American Revolution. That night though I showed Vinyl video games for the first time and she fell in love with most of them. I showed her Minecraft, Skyrim, Dead Island, Mortal Kombat, the COD series, and Far Cry series. While I thought she would reject after seeing me slaughter zombies in Dead Island, she underestimated me by saying.

" I know you think that I would reject you after showing me this, but I know its all fake. These dead people in that game are fke so no harm is actually being done. I don't mind a bit of violence in my life. Everypony will snap at any given moment. I would like to say that you are right about these video games. They are just mindless fun and they mostly don't hurt you." I think Vinyl knows more about me that I do.

I started back up the next day with many events that I tried to crunch into a smaller condensed one day special. I told them about America's many struggles along with the rest of the world. The Industrial Revolution to the first World War. I had to stop to once again catch my breath. My thoughts were staring to tighten up and unraveled so I got the worst headaches while I discussed World War 2, The Cold War, Vietnam, and other major events. Celestia wasn't happy with the long list of wars, but she did see some light that many great inventions were also coming out. She did care for the Great leaders during those times. Twilight hammered questions my way about some of the Scientific discoveries and such. Luna was fascinated by the Space Race and shocked about the "Putting a man on the moon". I did find out later that Celestia banished her to the moon a thousand years ago, I was shocked but I really don't want to ask questions that I don't want the answers too.

The last day I talked about more current events. I discussed Terrorism among other highlights. Twilight asked me about the video games I mention before and I explained them, with much better detail. I stated how many games took place in fictional times, or events from long ago. Celestia asked questions about my teachings in general, even complimented on how I cruched thousands on years into five days. I finished and everypony stomped their hooves, complementing me on how good I was at teaching, which I suck really. Celestia suggested that I stay until tomorrow, because...I actually forgot what she said.

Either way I stayed and that night I had at my door Vinyl, Twilight, and Luna. Vinyl with her big mouth told Twilight so that turned into her and Luna wanting to see what I showed Vinyl. I wasn't happy about it because that was just between Vinyl and I. I tried just to show them Minecraft, due to its lack of major violence and that it was more calming. Well that blew up because Vinyl told Twilight of the many ways 'To kill a Zombie' and my many rage moments when they wouldn't go down. I broke down and showed both Twilight and Luna. Boy that went completly different then I thought.

*Flashback*

" Fine I'll show you, just quite bugging the hell outta me!" I yell. I was fed up with Twilight pressuring me. Vinyl just couldn't keep her mouth shut and now I've got TWO Princesses wanting to see games of my world, thank you Vinyl. I sigh and boot up Dead Island, with Twiligt asking about my computer device in the backround. I need some advil now, its bad enough with my daily headaches but she is just making it worse." Ok Twilight can you PLEASE be queit?" I say putting enfenes on please.

" Fine, now show us...what in Celestia's name?" She said pointing out to the main menu that was blood in water. I ignore her and load up the save I had before. I was playing as Sam B and was in the city. First Twilight complented on how life like it looked, but then freaked out when I had a supries grapple zombie on me. I also heard Luna gasp as I defeated him by means of wooden bat with flames, he lit on fire." What was that?" Twiligt asked after recovering from her panic attack. Vinyl and I both explained the game, I was surpriesd by Vinyl chipping in now and then. Zombie virus, island full of tourists, immune versus everyone else, escaping from this hell.

" So this is all fake, right?" Luna asked.

" Yeah its fake. Just mindless fun." I respond and continue fighting the dead. Twilight was asking about how something like this could happen, so I told her " Don't over think stuff like this, just enjoy it."

*End Flashback*

It turns out that both Luna and Twilight to an extent both like this kind of stuff. I would've never expected Twilight to enjoy it, due to her being and bookworm like me but took it much more seriously. Anyway the next day I was escorted by Princess Celestia herself to the train station. Mos ponies murrmered and muttered about "An animal being escorted by the Princess herself. What is Equestria coming too?" Me, Vinyl, and Twilight returned to Ponyville with opened hooves.

Over the next two months I worked with Vinyl and many other ponies. My time spent working was really my way of meeting new ponies and removing any bad air between me and anypony here. I met a few uptights that still resented me, I resorted to ignoring them. I also made several trips back to the Ever Free Forest so I could scavenge for anything I found useful. Rainbow Dash and Vinyl accompanied me on most of my trips. Rainbow Dash's excusis was to "Protect me from the hornet's nest" which I coun't help but laugh. Vinyl surprised me by building her own 360 controller which I have no fucking idea how she managed that.

Then last month I was happy to start dreaming again. I mean I was actually having real dreams. Princess Luna showed up occasionally to check up on me in my dreams. The strange thing though was that they were sort of demented in a way. Still broken and messed up but with Luna's help I've gotten through to this far. I've grown closer to Rainbow Dash and Vinyl last month. We've had stayed up some nights and partied with Pinkie Pie, who still scares me sometimes. Vinyl got some gigs which I helped set up equipment and even preformed, though I was nervous as all hell though. I feel better about this whole stuck in a different world business. I've stopped greiving for my friends but still charish their memories. I enjoy my time here, but I still feel this feeling of dread.

Like something is coming. Something big is going to happen but I just push those thoughts aside. Now its August and I've been here for 4 months 17 days and 6 and a half hours. Don't know how I came up with that. I've actually have my own room at Octavia's home. We cleaned that out the next two days after I moved in. Octavia has been enjoying my company when Vinyl's away. We would talk and drink wine. We've watched movies of her choice on my computer. I consider her a good friend who opened up her home to me with open hooves, so I've been repaying her with kindness. Though she is kind of uptight at some points, getting on to me when I forget to clean up or something along those lines. We do share the same mutual hatred towards Vinyl's Dubstep Dishwasher, though don't get me wrong it's cool and all but its not what I want to hear in the morning. Then again Vinyl has to drag my ass out of bed sometimes because I'm heavy morning sleeper, then its off to work.

Now Vinyl has been acting a bit off sometimes. Getting lost for words when talking to me, turning away if I make her laugh or say something that embarrass her. Same thing has be happening to Rainbow Dash. I haven't said anything to anypony yet. Now I'm just laying in bed because I caught the flu a couple of days ago so now I'm just recovering.

Get well soon, is my only thought.

You can write an angry comment on how bad this was. I feel terrible but my brain was running on reserve when I was writing this. Sorry again-AJ


	7. Chapter 7

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 6

Double Date

My eyes shoot open and were completely blinded by Celestia's damned sunlight peeking effortlessly through the small cracks in the holey blanket that I put over the window in my room. I've managed to sleep right in that spot...great. I groan and sit up. I've been sick for the past week and I've spent the majority of my time in my room trying not to infect anypony with the flu. Its basically the same thing as Earth flu with the fever, vomiting, stomach aches, excreta excreta. I feel better today though and I was even able to hold down that hayburger last night( I took e hay off and replaced it with eggs). I get out of bed and stretch until I feel and hear my back pop. I throw on some shorts and a t-shirt plus the robe that Rarity made for me. It was a simple light blue almost grey color robe, nothing more to it.

I head down stairs and head to the kitchen where I'm greeted with a morning Octavia wearing a robe, her eyes seems tired, and her mane is a mess. She seems to brighten up at my sight." Morning Alex." She yawns. I don't give a damn about what Myth busters said about yawns not being contagious, they fucking are! I yawn and take a seat across from her.

" I see that you must be feeling better." Octavia states.

" Yeah, I really do feel a lot better today." I yawn again." Damn what time is it?"

" About 9:30." Octavia gets up and walks over to the fridge and grabs orange juice. She then gets a glass from the cabinet and pours a glass. She puts away the juice and the gives the glass to me." Thanks but you didn't need to do that." I say before taking a sip.

" It doesn't mater." She replies.

" Ok then." I sit there and drink slowly." Sooo anything of interest today?" I ask casually. Octavia seemed to brighten to the point of me drinking 5 hour energy.

" I'm going on a date tonight!" She cheers happily causing me to chuckle.

" So who's the lucky stallion?" I chuckle.

" His name is Violin String. He is the lead Violinist for the Canterlot Symphony. He's meeting me here at 7 and from there we are going out eat." Shit Octavia seemed to go from morning blues to giddy high school date in a millisecond. I can't suppress a smile that I have, let me toy with her a bit." So whens the wedding?" I ask with a sly smile. Octavia blushes but glares at me with small smile.

" Funny Alex, real mature of you." She chuckles." So what about you? Oh and by the way Twilight and Rainbow Dash stopped by a few minutes ago asking about you." I raise an eyebrow.

" Why? What did I do?" I ask.

" Nothing as far as I know but they just wanted to see how you were feeling today." I stand up and place the empty cup in the sink." Ok Octavia thank you for letting me know. I'm going to...wait where's Vinyl?"

" Still asleep up stairs."

" Oh ok. Well I'm going to wash up and get dressed." I say before leaving to wash up.

-One wash later-

Ok a bathtub that is a foot to short for you I still make a tight fit somehow. I grab a towel from the cabinet and begin drying myself off. Things have been going well for me, well for the most part. I still get occasional headaches now and again but they are no as bad as before. 'What did Twilight want?' I ask myself. Twilight is ok to an extent. She can be very OCD but I know she means well. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk out of the bathroom only to run right into Vinyl. We knock into each other and I hit the wall after bouncing off her side." Damn dude." Vinyl groans as she gets back up from the floor.

" Sorry Vinyl." I say standing back up, luckily that the towel didn't come off.

" I guess its fine. Still, are you feeling any better?" She asks.

" Yeah I feel great in fact. I'm actually going to get dressed then I'm going over to Twilight's."

" Why?" Vinyl walks with me to my room.

" I don't know really. All I know is that her and Rainbow Dash stopped by earlier." I say before telling her that I have to get dressed. I chose simple cloths for today. I've been using the cloths that I got from the plane since I got here. I've washed them though. I grab a grey button up t-shirt and black blue jeans. I look at myself in the mirror and slick back my brown hair, just because I can. I grab my wallet and walk down stairs and say goodbye to both Octavia and Vinyl, and head out the door." Ah fresh air." I mutter to myself. I start heading down the street and most of the ponies smile and wave a hoof my way, and I return the gesture.

I see Pinkie Pie walking out of Sugarcube Coner and she gasps when she spots me." YOUR STILL ALIVE!" She squeals so loud that I have to cover my ears. Pinkie rushes me and knocks my ass to the dirt while I'm distracted." I'm sooo glad to see you again Alex. Do you want a cupcake? Or a doughnut?" She giggles. Fuck she scares me sometimes. I think she might have a combo of ADHD and Insanity." Can you get off me?" I ask. Pinkie gets off me and I stand up and brush the dust off my pants and shirt. I am still hungry though." Actually I am hungry. So could I get two chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles?" Pinkie grabs my arm with her hoof and drags me inside Sugarcube Corner. The smell of pastries makes me very hungry now. Pinkie goes and whips up my order.

" Ok that comes to 5 bits please." She says holding out her hoof. I produce the money from my wallet and take my food. I wave goodbye to her and head back outside. Mmm her doughnuts are the best I have to say. I continue on my merry way until I hear someone calling my name." ALEX!" I ear and right as I turn around to look behind me I'm side swiped my something fast and cyan blue. I'm must be a skinny fuck because Rainbow Dash holds me really fuckin' tight and in the air about 5 feet." Air...need air." I gasp out and I'm set down rather roughly on the ground.

" You scared the shit outta me!" I chuckle. Dash just laughs.

" I'm glad to see your not sick anymore." Dash chuckles. I retrieve my paper bag that had my last doughnut in it." Ohh is that a doughnut?" Dash asks.

" Yeah. Why you want half?" I ask breaking the doughnut in half. Dash accepts and we both start heading in the direction of Twilight's castle.

" You know? Everpony seem to think that me getting sick is like if Celestia got sick. Like I'm some kind of royalty." I comment as we, well me walk.  
" Yeah...royalty to me." I hear and I turn my head to look at Dash, who blushes and turns away. I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. We continue for a while in silence.

" So...where are you going?" Dash finely breaks the ice.

" I'm heading to Twilight's to see what she wanted." I sigh.

" Well we were just stopping by to see how you were feeling, but I guess you should visit her anyway." Dash replies. We finely make it to Twilight's castle and we are geeted by Spike carrying a comic book." Oh hey Alex, hey Rainbow Dash." He waves.

" Hey Spike. You got a new comic?" I ask pointing to said comic in his scaly arms. I found out pretty quickly that Spike is actually a baby dragon, pretty cool.

" Yeah I did. You looking for Twilight?" Spike asks as he lets us inside." Yeah I just wanted to let her know that I'm feeling better."

" Well your a bit to late. She just left a few minutes ago. Don't know where she went. Thats all I know." Spike shrugged. I thank him for his time and Rainbow Dash and I leave. Great spent like an hour getting here now I got an hour to spend walking back." Damn now I've got to walk back." I groan.

" If only you had wings." Dash chuckles. I roll my eyes.

" If only I wasn't fat so you could carry me back." I smirk.

" In your dreams Alex. I'm not your personal transport system." Dash punches my side lightly causing me to chuckle in respond. I see Applejack and her little sister Applebloom walking towards the market with saddlebags full of apples." Hey wait up!" Dash takes off after them and I'm the one running after Rainbow Dash. Applejack stops and side steps as Dash hits the ground. I try to suppress a laugh." Howdy Alex." Applejack greets me.

" Good to see you Applejack. Hello Applebloom." I smile at the little filly.

" Ah take it that yer feelin' better?" Applejack asks. I nod as I help Dash back up on her hooves. She shakes the dust and dirt out of her mane.

" Thats good ta hear. I'm sorry to say this though. Me and Applebloom have to get to the market before noon. I'll take to ya later though." Applejack and Applebloom rush off to the market area. I don't blame them for running off like that. Applejack's business is in high demand right now so she was busy already." Hey Rainbow Dash!" Somepony calls from above. The voice sounded female. Then I'm hit to the ground again by a mass of grey." Oops sorry Mr. Alex. I just don't know what went wrong." It was Derpy Hooves or her real name Ditzy Doo. The one pony who has an extreme lazy eye but despite her sight she still was really nice and accepting of me. Derpy gets off me and I get up for the third time.

" Its alright Ditzy." I say brushing off dust. I pik up her mailmare cap and hand it back to her.

" Thanks." She says putting the hat back on." Oh Rainbow Dash, I have a letter for you." Ditzy produces a letter for Dash from her saddle mail bag." I would love to stay and chat but I've got more mail to deliver." Ditzy takes off again fast enough to rival Dash's speed. I turn to see Dash reading the letter and her eyes go wide. Not in fear or horror but in excitement." YES THEY'RE COMING OVER!" She squeals almost popping my ear drums.

" Who's coming over?" I ask.

" The Wonderbolts!" She squeals again." They are stopping by for a few days. They want to catch up for lost time." I've heard about the Wonderbolts before. The best flying squad in Equestria that preform aerial acrobatics. I've never met them but more than likely they have heard of me." Well good luck with that." I chuckle.

" Whatever man. I've got to get home and get ready. See you Alex." Dash takes off into the sky. I sigh and continue my walk home.

I get back and find Vinyl asleep on the couch with her DJ headphones on and connected to a record player. I'll just let her sleep, don't want to seem rude. I head up stairs and hear the sweet tune of Octavia practicing her cello. She's a talented cello player I have to say. I decide not to bug her either and head into my room. As soon as I enter I get a headache again, damnit I hate these things. I block out the pain and decide to play some GTA 5 on my laptop to occupy me for a while.

-4 Hours later-

I'm still going strong. I've been dicking around in GTA for a long while and during that time Vinyl and Octavia came into my room after hearing me scream. Lets just say my angry German blood dislikes cops alot so when I was getting chased with a 4 star wanted level I just let all hell lose on my mouth and I started ranting and screaming in German a whole nasty horde of things at the fake cops. I rage like a twelve year old on Black Ops 2 sometimes. Vinyl was just busting up at my as she called it when I go mad my 'Crazy Language' and how funny the game was in general. Octavia just told me to keep it down and left. Ohh what time is it? Ok about 3:30 and Octavia must be stressing out out her date. I pause the game to take a breather while Vinyl sips on some soda.

" So what you doing now?" Vinyl asks and the tone of her voice is a bit off.

" I don't know. When Tavi leaves I'm going to start drinking probably." I shrug." I don't really have any plans today. What about you?"

" Same thing bro. Not a damn clue." Vinyl while not wearing her shades, she gets a mischievous grin." Maybe we should go with Octavia and Violin String."

" What? Like you mean a Double Date?" I ask surprised by this.

" Yeah. I need to make sure that Octavia doesn't screw this one up too. Plus you and me haven't hung out in a while, so why don't we go eat some fancy food and drink tonight?" Vinyl has this grin like she just asked out her crush...I'm just going to play along and go with her. I've never really hit it off with girls before but now Dash and Vinyl are acting very weird towards me. I mean they're nice and all but I just don't feel conformable with their flirting.

" Fine...I guess we could go." Vinyl's squeal matches that of Rainbow Dash's and I think I might be def for a few minutes. I wouldn't expect that sort of reaction from Vinyl at all. What have I gotten myself into?

-About 3 Hours later-

Well I'm dressed and ready to go but Octavia is taking her sweet ass time doing her mane. Vinyl is almost ready and I swear that I though Octavia was going to bust a nut when Vinyl said that we were going with.I'm dressed in the best cloths that I had which wasn't much but I really don't care. I'm wearing a samiller grey button up shirt but wit black dress pants that were in Rickie's bag. Now I'm stuck downstairs on door duty waiting for...oh here he is now. I open the door to see an Earth Pony standing there with a black mane and light brown coat. On his flank is a small violin. He has on a collar simaller to Octavia's bit he has a small black tie instead, plus a black and red top hat." Ah you must be Violin String." I greet.

" And you must be the human Alex correct?" His voice is deep but not gruff and rough...ha that ryms.

" Why yes I am. Please come in." I hold the door open and he trots in and takes a seat on the couch.

" Octavia should be almost done." I state.

" Ah. So you look dressed up. You going anywhere?" String asks raising an eyebrow.

" Well Vinyl and I were going to accompany you and Octavia. A double date if you will. I hope you don't mind." I say sitting in a chair across from him. He chuckles." Nonsence my colt. I was told by Octavia about you and I must say. I was curious to meet you. So lets this be a night for all of us to enjoy."

" Well thank you for your kindness Violin String." I replie but my eyes catch Vinyl going down the stairs. She's wearing a white dress with a black band around her waist and her mane is put up in a black bow tie. I have never seen her like this before." Oh Violin String nice to see you." She greet in a simaler manner as I did.

" Ah Vinyl Scratch good to see you again." String greets her wit a slight hug. Friends maybe?

" So what restaurant are we headed too?" I ask.

" A brand new fancy restaurant that just opened up today. Its called The Grand Feast." String replies. (Shitty name I know)

" Sounds good. Well now where is Octavia?" I ask Vinyl. She goes to replie but Octavia speaks up with her voice slightly cracking." I'm right here. Shall we be off then?" Well fancy ponies are a lot like fancy humans, they don't like none fancy people dinning at their establishments... I might get hammerded by them but I have published a few stories in Equestria already with Twilight's help, so I could just use my power of words to change their minds.

-A short trot/walk later-

Holy shit. I though this place wasn't going to get noticed but it seems that many ponies from Ponyville are dinning here tonight. The line is long and this place is huge. It makes the Cafe look like an out house. This hole place is a sit down inside restaurant with the use of chairs. I see many familiar faces who smile and wave a hoof to my direction. Though I do see a few ponies who still don't trust me such as Filthy Rich and wow he brought his daughter Diamond Tiara with, congrats. I see Rainbow Dash with three other ponies. One is many different shads of Orange, two who are different shades of blue. As soon as Rainbow Dash spots me she charges wit a big smile but somehow I doge her and she hits the ground." Hey you were supposed to catch me!" She growls shaking off dirt.

" Sorry it was my reflexes." I say shrugging. Dash just laughs.

" I'm just screwing with you. So what are you doing here?"

" I'm here doing a double date with Vinyl, Octavia and Violin String." I say and Dash narrows her eyes at Vinyl who just ignores her." Ok anyway I want you to meet the Wonderbolts." Dash starts dragging me over to the three ponies.

" Save me." I chuckle. We get over to the three ponies which the first one to greet me is light blue with a different shade of blue mane." So you must be Alex? I'm Soarin." He holds his hoof out and I shake it." Nice to meet you." The orange pony approaches next." I'm Spitfire captain of the Wonderbolts and its great to finely meet you. Rainbow Dash wouldn't stop talking about you." She chuckles.

" Really you talked all high and mighty about me?" I ask turning towards Rainbow Dash. She just shrugs.

" I just wanted to make you sound convincing thats all." I roll my eyes. The last Wonderbolt approaches. She has an almost artic coat and light grey mane." I'm Fleetfoot." She greets and she gives me hoof bump, or fist bump which ever. Something tugs on my shoulder so I turn around to see Vinyl." We should head inside." I follow her, Octavia, Violin String, and many other ponies into the large building. Wow fancy decor, low dim lighting to set the mood, and about 50 or so Waiters and waitresses seating everypony. Damn place must cost an arm and a leg but I've only heard of this place for a week so wow, quick build and huge turnout. Ok Alex just play it cool don't fuck up like last time with you meeting the President, just don't fuck this up. A waiter greet us four and seats us at a small table near the middle. A full bar stretching almost half of the back, plus with I see several chefs working so it must also act as a serving area as well. I look around to see about a hundred or so ponies seated. I see the mane six seated in a private rounded booth near the back, minus Rainbow Dash who opted to sit with the Wonderbolts which were seated closer to our table. A teal unicorn waiter wearing a fancy getup and a neon blue mane trots up to us.

" Greetings I am Note Pad and I will be your server for this fine evening. Shall we start with some drinks?" His notepad hovers next to him with a quill.

" I'll have some of your finest red wine." Octavia requests.

" I'll have the same." Violin requests also. Vinyl asks for champaine. Note turns to me and his grin turns slightly, like he is on guard or was expecting me." And for you, Human is it?" He asks.

" I'll just have some water please." I request. Note jots that down.

" Now would you like for me to bring you the bottle of wine and four glasses?" Note asks. I get a strange feeling in my gut so I answer before Octavia can answer." Yes please. I can see us enjoying some fine wine in a few."

" Very well. I'll be back momentarily with your drinks." He grins again at me and I see his yellow eyes ripple and flash green for a second. My fine eye for detail must be playing tricks on me again. Still it was strictly green orbs I saw not yellow." So Alex." Violin speaks up." I heard that you were a writer back in your world. Correct?" I clear my throat trying to shake off the strange feeling of...dread.

" Yes I was a writer back in my world. I would like to start writing again soon."

" Interesting. So what did you write about?"

" Well I know that some of it wouldn't interest you in the slightest."

" Nonsense Alex. Please continue" Violin chuckles.

" Well I wrote mostly short stories. They actually paid well though. I wrote about Horror, Fantasy, Crime, Thriller, and just a bit of Romance." Note Pad returns with a tray floating with our drinks. He places the drinks on our table and leaves, glaring at me.

Now its desert time. I have to say the food here is great. Even with the absent of meat it was delicious. Now I'm waiting for a piece of pie I ordered. Me, Vinyl, Octavia, and Violin String have talked about many things. I explained a bit more about myself and he seems to be a nice stallion. I've taken notice of all the working ponies here. Everyone of them glared at me and were acting nervous, which doesn't surprise me. The thing is that I noticed that once in a while their eyes would flicker green for a second or two. I drowned those thoughts with a bit of sweet and bitter wine, better than some that I've tasted. I hear a loud whistle and everpony turns to see Note Pad standing in the middle of the building on a small stage." He better not start singing." I hear Vinyl mutter.

" I would like to get everypony's attention." He announces. I get that feeling of dread again." Now that the aduidence is fed, the main course can begin!" He shouts loudly and then I start hearing what sounds like missiles outside. The whole building starts shaking slightly. The next thing I see is that all he cooks, waiters, and waitresses start transforming. They become bug like ponies, what the fuck? Each still has its flowing mane but now are dark grey and their bodies are full of holes." Your...your...your Changelings!?" Twilight yells at them.

" Why yes Twilight we are." Note Pad says. His voice sounds almost the same but have a slight echo to it." Our great Queen Chrysalis is back. We were tasked to lure you all here and leave Ponyville open for the taking!" Everypony gasps but are almost to startled to move.

" But its not just Ponyville we're after." Note explains. He trots over to me and orders me to stand. I do and he stands on his hind legs but doesn't have a problem standing. He wraps a bug hoof over my shoulder like I was his best friend." Its also him we're after. Our Queen specifically explained to us to keep this human alive. Chrysalis requires him alive, but didn't say for the rest of you ponies to keep breathing." He growls as the mane six including Rainbow Dash who is not at their table stand up. Note Pad walks away from me and the first thing I do, grab the half empty wine bottle from our table.

He walks away from me but doesn't get to far as I grab his right shoulder with my left hand and as I turn him around I bash that fucking bottle against his head. The bottle shaders with a loud glass bang and a shower of glass bits everywhere. Note Pad drops to the ground holding his head with his hooves as green blood rushes out of the many cuts on his face. The rest of the bug ponies growl at me." You weren't supposed to do that." A female warns advancing on me. She morphs again into a perfect copy of, me. Everything about it was perfect the hair, cloths, even her voice mimicked mine much like a mocking bird.

She lunges at me but with the broken part of the bottle that was still in my hand, I jab her/me in the chest. Green blood spills out from the wound in her chest as she falls to the ground and I finish it off with a swift kick to the face. Eerypony including the Changeling things are staring at me with wide eyes. I raise the broken bottle in my hand and shout the first instinctive thing that rushes into my head.

" BAR FIGHT!" And all fuckin' hell breaks lose.


	8. Chapter 8

Now before I start this chapter I would like to first thank everyone so far that have followed and faved it. Now extreme viewer discretion advised for this gets very graphic and violent. I don't mean for this to get out of hand but this may contain extreme graphic killing of Cangelings-AJ

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 7

Blitzkrieg on Ponyville

Well this defiantly feels like a Haack family reunion. I mean everypony is fighting off the Changelings wit bar stools, silverware, chairs, and bottles. My family when we get together fight much like this but not everyone here is drunk. Me and Vinyl re back to back as two Changelings turn into copies of me and lunge at us. I'm armed with a chef's knife dropped by a copy of me and Vinyl is armed with her chair. They both attack at once, so we switch places and I stab forward and Vinyl swings the chair. I make contact in the neck, surprisingly and he drops dead. Vinyl crushes the copy's skull with shear force of impact in the left tempal. I look over to see Applejack using her powerful legs to buck the shit out of a copy of her and Twilight is blasting magic at another.

Rarity is protecting the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. The Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash are doing aerial kicks to he face of many Changelings." We have to get out of here!" Vinyl shouts over the chaos.

" I agree. We need to get the Mane Six out of here to help protect the town!" I shout back. I rush towards Twilight when a copy of me leap out and tackles me to the ground.

" Going somewhere?" The copy asks in my voice. I immediately shove him off and we both sand to face each other. My knife is embedded in he last copy's body so I don't have a weapon. The copy approaches but he way it seems that these Changelings are still following orders to keep me alive, injured but not dead. I put my fists up in a boxing stance but before the copy gets any farther, a chair connects from behind sending the copy flying to its left while the chair crumbles, really piss poor furniture. I look up to see Violin String holding the broken ends of the chair. He's got a cut on his left cheek and a few bruises." Thanks."

" Not a problem my colt." His deep voice sounds almost excited." Now lets give these bastards a rightful flank kicking!" He gallops away and I rush once again towards Twilight. She is surrounded by two copies of me, why me? I grab a large metal platter from a table and chuck the thing like a Frisbee, and THONK! I strike the copy behind Twilight in the bridge of its nose. How the hell am I fighting like this? Twilight takes advantage of the others distraction and blasts it with magic." Twilight we need to get out of here!" I yell.

" Don't you think I know that!" She shouts back. The chaos stops. Almost all of the Changelings are knocked out or dead. Everypony looks at me and Twilight, most likely for guidance. I reach down and pick up a discarded chef's knife and rush to the center stage. I'm not one for boasting speeches but I've got a silver tounge when I need it, thats how my stories and books sold so well." Everypony listen up!" I yell." Changelings are attacking a right now defenseless Ponyville. If your with me then lets run these bugs out of OUR TOWN!"

" Yeah lets kick some Changeling ass!" Rainbow Dash shouts to the top of her lungs, wow so athletic and brave this one. Everypony cheers and we all rush out of the building to meet a grim sight. The night sky was blanketed by smoke and several buildings were on fire. Ponies of all ages were running around screaming while Changelings were chasing them. My blood boils. Everpony scatters and starts fighting back. I would've never seen such a sweet and nice town fight so bravely and aggressive. Changelings are dropping, literally out of the sky in bullets of green." Vinyl." I turn around to see her. She is in a simaller state as me, bruised, battered, and bloody." We have to get home, I need my tools."

" Agreed." Is all she can say. I turn to Twilight." You and the mane six, go do what our supposed to do." Twilight seems to understand what I meant.

" All right girls." Twilight calls out as the rest assemble to her." Lets go defend Ponyville!" They run off and so do Vinyl and I. Though we don't get very far as 5 Changelings block out path. All stand on their hind legs and the one in the middle has defined feminine features and a flowing neon red mane.

" Well, well, well. Looks like we found what we're after." She chuckles." I can't stay and fight but I hope my friends here will soften you up for me and Chrysalis." Her wings buzz and she takes off. Her lackeys pound their hooves together to seem threatening. One takes to the air and flies down fast with his leg out trying to do a flying kick. I side step and he hits the ground, sending bits of dirt and dust up. He side jumps to bring his hoof down on my head so I lung forward and tackle him to the ground. I stand first and bring my foot down on his neck, which snaps from the force.

Vinyl and one dance a bit as they exchange blows. I have to say when these ponies fight they tend to stand up and deliver blows for the most part. Two try to lung but I take the knife in my hand, side step so they collide, and stab one strait into his face. The other one who was staggering backs off and I remove the knife from the other's head and ram into him like a freight train. I plunge the sliver blade strait trough his chest and I feel his last breath on my shoulder. Vinyl is getting pinned and my blood rages. I take he bloody knife flip it so I'm holding the point and I chuck the thing strait into his back. Vinyl pushes his now dead corpse off her." Thanks."

" No problem, now lets move."

Streets are filled with chaos. We made it home and even found Violin and Octavia fighting off Changelings at the front door. Screams and magical blasts rain outside like a storm. I rush up stairs and retrieve three things: My gun, Kurki, and crowbar. I made some makeshift straps a while back so now I could holster each item on my person. I rush back down stairs to see my three friends waiting." Ready?" I ask.

" Ready as ever." Vinyl says holding what looks like a bat. Octavia bears a knife in her mouth and Violin has a pipe, have no clue here he got that. Don't know how well they can use weapons but no time to ask. I kick the door out and the first thing I see is about 10 Changelings waiting for me, with the red headed one fluttering above.

" Chrysalis has put a lot on the line." The ready head says." I don't much care why she as taken such an interest in you Alex. Though your memories severed us well, so you may have them back." Her jagged horn glows bright red and before I have anytime to react I'm blasted with a red beam. My brain fries but I stand there shielding my eyes with my arms, but then my whole brain just goes dark. As soon I'm in this state everything makes sense. My memories missing, the changelings attacking standing upright. They were using me, without my knowledge. My blood boils over and all hell is thrown out the window.

" Fick dich h ndin. Ich werde dein Herz herausrei en!" I scream completely blinded by anger, rage, revenge. The red head just laughs." Alow me to introduce myself first. I'm known as Red Cherry. I was instructed by Chrysalis herself to find you in case Note Pad was unsuccessful, which didn't surprise me that it did. Never the less I'm here to knock you unconscious and take you to Chrysalis. She said that you'll make a fine King." She whistles and 4 Chngelings step up and morph into me, complete with weapons. I draw my Kurki and start walking towards them, whistling the German National Anthem. One draws the crowbar on his back and he lunges.

I side step a few inches just so the bar missed and I grab his arm and stab upward and throw him to the ground with the machete buried in the base of his skull. I get cracked in the head by a crowbar and I go deaf in my left ear. I turn around and pull out my pistol and focus my aim on his head. I fire and lets just say that a nice hole is in his skull. He drops and I catch a crowbar with my left hand, I have lost all control over my body all I can do is watch. I pull the bar down and pistol whip him in the head causing him twirl and drop to his knees. I grab his head wit my left hand and execute him Manhunt style. Why am I fighting like this. Pain in my head is not there and I can only watch as my more savage instincts to protect my family and friends kicks in.

Vinyl and Octavia are exchanging blows with three other Changelings while Violin is smacking one over the head with his pipe. Two more copies step u and I sheath my pistol, and pull out my own crowbar. One draws the Kurki and the other draws the crowbar. Wonder why they don't go for the pistol?

I block a knife blow and swing to my right, knocking my attacker back. He lunges again and I put the bar in front of me as he swings down. I bash him wit the bar and lock him behind the head. I pull down and knee him in the face, only to hear the crunch bones. I shove him back and with green blood staining his shirt he still fights, more erratic but still fighting.

" Das hat Spa gemacht mich wieder treffen Sie." I laugh and jump and twirl in the air, onl to bring the curved back of the crowbar down on the top of his skull. I toss the down the bar and turn to face my last attacker. I put my fists up and he charges, but not paying attention to his ground and stubble over one of his buddies. Taking the opportunity I deliver my first blow to his back, he whips the bar around only for me to catch and I fucking roundhouse kick him in the face.

He falls and I pick up my bar and stab him repeatedly in the chest with the prying end. I turn to see the other Changelings out of battle thanks to my awesome friends. I turn back to face the last two Changelings and Red Cherry." Playing hard to get eh?" She chuckles and I growl." No matter. I'll wipe you out human." She drops the battle ground and puts her hooves up. We stare each other down while her lackeys go after Vinyl and Octavia only to be knock out from a well placed buck to the noggin." Alow me to start." Cherry says and her horn glows and a red blast shoots out but I jump roll out of the way.

I chuck my bar at her only to miss by a foot. Cherry drops on all fours and charges like a mad dog at me, I get pinned under her weight. Se's a lot faster and stronger than the others, much, much more powerful. She snaps at me with her fangs but I move around enough so hat she tastes dirt instead. I grab her by the sides of the head and headbutt her in the face. She staggers and gets off only to stand on her hindlegs. Her muzzle is dripping with blood and her face screams rage.

She thinks that she's the only one that can mimic things, well I beg to differ. I stun her with punch to the gut and then I mimic a few favorite games of mine. First I roundhouse kick her in the face, grab her head and slam it into my knee and then flip backwards bringing my foot into her jaw. She staggers and starts spitting green blood as it rushes out of her mouth. I see a few teeth on the ground beside her. I walk over to her while she is distracted I walk up and throw her down to the ground again. Just as I'm about to finish her off I her a loud whistle. I turn to see Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts hovering above me." Twilight needs you. We'll handle it from here." Das says. I retrieve my bar and Kurki. Vinyl and I run off towards the sounds of large magic blasting off. Octavia and Violin when to help somewhere else so its me, Vinyl, and whoever else I can find. As we run I take out few Changelings with my bar as their were fighting random ponies.

\- We round another street and in the center of town I see Alicorn Twilight Sparkle and a large Changeling. This one must be the queen due to her size and power. I see the other members of the Mane six out cold, this bitch is dead. I have Vinyl go and help the mane six, while I deal with the queen . Her appearance seems familiar to me. Those green eyes, teal mane and tail. All too familiar to me. Twilight gets distracted by my approach for a millisecond only to get blasted away by a beam of green. The Changeling turns to face me her face which was showing anger and aggression changes to almost welcoming and cheerful." So your the asshole behind all of this?" I state blankly.

" Why yes I am." Her voice echos slightly." I'm Queen Chrysalis and you are Alexander James Haack. I know all about you. Your memories made all of this possible you know? I'm first grateful to meet you again this time, awake that is."

" Why are you doing all of this?" I ask coldly, in the back of my head hoping my silver tongue works on her.

" Well I'm taking over again. For the last 4 years after my exile from Canterlot, I was working on coming back. Then 5 months ago my magic assistants Note Pad and Red Cherry found you. We say your craft crash and I removes your memories. You see Alex, your memories evolved my dear subjects into better fighters. They learned to speak, walk on their hind legs much like you humans do. I am also in need of a King and I figured you were the best cadet."

" Well your shit outta luck bug lady. Your 'subjects' are dropping like flies literally, and the only way to destroy a nest is to destroy the queen." I snarl. Chrysalis chuckles lightly." I figured that you wouldn't go kindly, so now a fight till one drops?" She drops from the air and lands hard on the ground. She morphs into me and I roll my eyes, which she chuckles in my voice." I know the same things you do boy. You might have defeated my assistants but I will not fall so easily."

" Well then that means we;re at a stale mate then. Why don't you call off your little invasion and we'll call it a day." I spat.

" Your pathetic trying to swoo me. Though your silver lined tongue will come in handy when rallying the troops." Chrysalis grins then we start to circle each other. My mind is set on one thing, kill Chrysalis. I draw my blade and Chrysalis draws hers. We charge. I can defiantly tell you that she is powerful. I almost wasn't prepared for it. I stumble and she delivers a blow with the butt of the machete into my side. She jumps and tries to strike downward which I avoid. I throw my blade at her as a distraction. I charge at her and blow my pointed elbow into her chest. I grab and headbutt her. She stumbles but regains her footing." Your a fool to take me on." She taunts.

" Ich werde dein Herz herausrei en." I spit up some blood. She swings left to right with the Kurki but I jump back doge.

" Gah, STAY STILL!" I'm pissing her off now, I can tell. I parry away one swing and deliver my fist into her head. Taking the opportunity again I roundhouse her in the head, slam her head into my knee, and flip kick her while I flip back. She falls and drops her weapon. I walk over to er but then I get blinded by dirt. She threw dirt in my face, clever girl. I don't get blinded long but I do get kick in the side, She has talent for mimicry but I've got half a mind to shoot her, wait my gun. I upholster and aim down the sights and I clip Chrysalis in the arm, but she lets out a bug like shriek." Quite bitchin' you little baby." I chuckle.

" Oh your soo dead now boy." She charges but I side step her. I can tell that she is getting tired. I hear buzzing in the back ground but I ignore it I walk over to her while she is getting back up but then I smacked in the side of my head, dropping my gun in the process. I whip around to see Note Pad who has bandages on the right side of his face and his eye covered. He growls and jumps on me, knocking me to the ground. I look up to see the Changelings flying away. Note Pad hops off me and flies up to Chrysalis who changed back into her original form. I see next to her is Red Cherry and now Note Pad hovering next to her." Well that was fun." Chrysalis laughs.

" You fucking chicken. Get down here and fight!" I shout.

" Why should I? My first plan is done. Let Equestria know I'm still alive. Now the real fun begins. Let this be a warning to all of Equestria that we Cangelings are back. Now I have a gift for you. Consider this a token of my affection." Then next thing I see is Chrysalis, Note ad, and Red Cherry's horns all glow brightly. Red, blue, green beams form a miniature Death Star laser, pointed directly at me. The large beam shoots down and engulfs me completely.

Pain like I've never felt before erupts from every inch of my being. My skin feels like its melting off and I think this is the end. This is the end.

I'm done for, and the world is shrouded in black once more.

I'm sorry if this was kind of rushed. Still I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hey I wonder who can guess the references in this chapter? Anyway things get strange next chapter so stay tuned for Chapter 8-AJ


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is Chapter 8. Now I'm going off the deep end here with the change of our main man Alex. I'm changing him into an...Alicorn. Now before you start writing angry reveiws and PMing me about how Alicorn Ocs are terrible, just read the chapter first. This was defintly not part of my rough draft for this story. Still everyone is entitled to their own opinions. I just like the art style of them, thats all. Plus it wil be explained why he is what he is. So now I've rambled on enough, just read, reveiw, and enjoy-AJ

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 8

A Change of Style and Form

My eyes shoot open only to be blinded by, wait light. I'm awake thats all I know right now. I can't move or feel but I'm in a room. I look to my left slightly and to the right slightly. Wow what luck, I'm in the same damn hospital room I woke up to before. I can feel an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. I'm concerned about what the hell happened to Ponyville, did we win or lose? I look down but only see a blue blanket covering everything on me. I look to my left again and my eyes widen, I see Vinyl Scratch sitting on the couch looking down. Her whole posture is saddness and worry. I go to say something but I start coughing. Vinyl's head darts up and her eyes widen the same way mine did." ALEX!" She shouts with glee and rushes over to me." Thank Celestia your alive!"

" Wha happened?" I ask still grogy and my voice is muffled by the oxygen mask. I can't move still but feeling is slowly coming back, and it hurts.

" How do you feel?" She asks avoiding my question.

" I feel like compete shit. Vinyl, What happened?" I ask again list time more strictly. She sighs and ulls up a chair." Alex, first off I can't tell ou what happened. I swore not too until Celestia speaks with you. What I can tell you is that I'm glad to see you still breathing, I thought we all lost you in that magic blast." I try to sit up but I still can't move, why?" Vinyl why can't I move?"

" We had to restrain you with magic, not my doing." Vinyl jumps up from her chair. I think see is either really excited that I'm alive or she had too much coffee, hopefully the former. Vinyl runs to the door then looks back at me." Sorry for just running off but I need to let the others know."

" Its fine, go let them know." I wish I could wave her off but I can't. Vinyl runs out of the room and te door shuts but I hear her yell to the world.

" EVERYPONY HE'S ALIVE!" I chuckle a bit. I still can't remember much of what happened. I remember fighting Changelings, fighting Queen Chrysalis, then getting blasted by a great large beam of magic. Thats it, still I didn't even dream or veiw my memories as I used too. I can't help but feel bad about me losing my shit back in Ponyville. I might have been defending everypony there I still went bezerk. I hear the sounds of hooves galloping on the tile floor. The door opens and in comes Vinyl, Celestia, Luna, and the doctor that has treated me before, I think his name was Doctor Pill." I'm glad to see you awake and breathing Alex." Celestia greets, I think.

" Nice to see you too." I chuckle." So what happened?"

" Well already asking questions." Luna chuckles a bit herself.

" Ok lets start with something more simple. How long was I out?" I ask rasing an eyebrow.

" 10 days and 4 hours." Doctor Pill speaks up." First lets take this off." Doctor Pill trots up and removes the oxygen mask from my face." Any better?" He asks and I take a deep breath in, I can breath perfectly.

" Yeah I can breath better now. So did we win or lose?"

" We won." Celestia." Without you Queen Chrysalis would've taken Ponyville by storm. But you rallied the citizens to fight. You fought and defeted Chrysalis." I can't can't belive that I caused the victory.

" Now for you Alex. Something happened to you directly." Celestia seems to hesitate.

" Its fine, tell me what happened to me. Even if just a head I'm not going to be mad." I cuckle and Vinyl smirks. Celesti looks over at Doctor Pill, who clears his throat." Alex." He began." The magic that Chrysalis blasted you with is very ancient. That same magic was used before when Celestia transformed Twilight into an Alicorn. Your whole body has been changed pyshicly but not mentaly." I'm not understanding what he meant from that, uhh I think I'm over thinking this like Twilight would about everything." Ok then. Can someon unbind me?" I ask. Celestia nods and her horns glows, I feel the magical bindings disapper.

" Ok now can someone show me what happened?" I ask sitting up but when I pull my arms up I see...hooves, what the fuck? Celestia levitates a mirror to me and I stare at myself but wat I see is a unicorn. My muzzle is a bit shorter than most stallions I've seen . My coat is a light pasty white color almost grey. My mane is like Rainbow Dash's in the sence that I have more than one color. From my right to my left my colors are a dark charcol black, dark red, and then a solid dark but lighter than my right grey color, my mane also comes down on my right side slightly past my white unicorn horn. My eyes are now dark red istead of blue." Ok I'm a unicorn?" I ask in complete disbalife.

" Well not quite bro. Look at yourself again but all of your body." Vinyl chips in. I stand up in the bed but on all fours and turn my head around. I see white pasty color wings on my sides, plus my tail which is the same color as my mane." WHAT THE FUCK?" I yell a bit too loud.

" Now, now call down Alex." Luna says in a calming voice." Don't freak out."

" You try and not freak out if you just woke up and your body was completely different!" I shout." Ok, ok, ok calm down, just calm down." I say to myself out loud. I breath in through my nose and out my mouth a few times and I'm geting calmer.

" Ok sorry for yelling." I aplogize.

" It was to be expeted Alex." Celestia answers before Luna could.

" Ok now enough about me. What about the Mane Six? Are they alright?" I ask completely changing the subject. My wings seem to strech out a bit and I can feel more bones pop." They are safe." Celestia says patteing me on the shoulder." They have been worried sick about you Alex. Even Ponyville is mourning for you. The Mane Six haven't seen you since Ponyville. They're actually right out side now, Luna can you let them in?"

" Why of course." Luna trots to the door and her magic opens it u and he Mane six rush inside but stop when the see me. Each pony has their own burises and banages. I want to get mad for not being there to help fight with them but nows not the time. They keep staring at me and I'm getting uncomfertable. I deside to break the ice first." The hell y'all staring at?" I grin. Rainbow Dash chuckles a bit.

" Yep that defintly him. Alex bro you have wings!" Dash flies right over to inspect. The others seem to approach closer.

" Why you've become an Alicorn." Rarity exlaims.

" Hey forget about me. I'm glad that you're all safe." I say. Twilight gets that 'puzzled' look again, oh boy." How did this happen?" She asks turning to Celestia.

" Chrysalis hit Alex with the same type of magic that turned you into an Alicorn. Still I wonder why she did that in the first place." Celestia seems to ponder that for a moment." No matter right now. Now we should be greatful that Alex is ok."

" Why should you worry about me right now? Lets go give Chrysalis hell for destroying Ponyville!" I raise my hoof in the air. Vinyl chuckles and everypony else chuckles.

" Sorry bro but your in no condition to fight. Though from what I saw, you kicked major ass." Vinyl says and grins. Dash joins in." Yeah and with what me and the Wonderbolts saw, you astounded us. I mean all of those kicks and flips you did to that red Changeling blew me away. Soarin wouln't shut the buck up about you."

" Language Rainbow Dash." Rarity snaps slightly at Dash who glares at her.

" Hey you've got your cutie mark!" Pinkie exlaims pointing a hoof at my ass. I look down to see on te side of my I guess my flank is a piece of parchment paper unrolled with a red quill pen just above it, almost touching it. The strange thing I see though is that the parchment is silver in color though still noticeable." Huh I guess I did." I shrug.

" Yay." Fluttershy says cutelly. Its getting really quiet now." So what do we do now?" I ask." Do we go find the Changeling hive or not."

" If there IS even a hive." Twilight says." For all we know is that the Changelings could just be hinding in the Ever Free Forest. And even if we do find them, there's not a possiblity that we could destroy the whole hive."

" Well if they're hinding in the Ever Free Forest, just give me some bottles of flamable liquid, some rags, and my lighter. I'll burn the whole thing to the ground." I say and everypony is staring at me." What?" I say shrugging." Its just a thought."

" Right now though should be spent getting Alex used to his new form." Doctor Pill suggests. I shrug and everypony else seems to agree. Suddenly I remeber the whole reason why I am an Alicorn. My brain liks to work on its own time, not mine." Hey I need to hand over some infomation to you guys." I say causing everyone to look at me." What kind of information?" Twilight questions.

" Something about Chrysalis and the Changelings." I replie.

" Well if you had information to tell us, why didn't you say something first?" Twilight huffs.

" Because you all were asking me stuff. Besides my brain likes to remeber things on its own. Now let me start."

-One Boring explination later-

I wrapped up my theory or explination on how these Changelings are different. Twilight and Celestia seemed to understand more than anything." So lets get this strait." Twilight begins." These Changelings used memories stolen from you by two that have identified themselves as Note Pad and Red Cherry."

" Yes." I replie and she continues.

" Those two along with Queen Chrysalis herself used your human memories to evolve and transform her Changeling army. Then planned an attck on Ponyville in order to retrive you? Is that correct?"

" Yes."

" SSo Queen Chrysalis needed a King to help rule over Equestria when she took over again, so she chose you. It seems that Chrysalis was already going to transform you into an Alicorn no matter what." Twilight takes a quick breather.

" Yeah she even said " Consider this a token of my affection" then blasted me. It seems that she may never atually wanted to destroy Ponyville in the first place but meirly alert all of Equestria that she was back. Now though I think that she will strike again." I yawn a bit never really noticing on how tired I was becoming. Celestia seems to notice this." Well this was some very intresting information you given us Alex. For now though I think you should get some rest. ou will stay here in Canterlot for the week while getting used to your new form. Everypony else follow me so we can leave our dear friend to rest up."

Everyone gets up and leaves but I stop Vinyl before she left." Yeah?" She asks.

" I just want to say that...I'm sorry for everything." I yawn again as I slip under the bed covers. My bones snap and pop as I move, most likly adjusting to the new form. Vinyl raises an eyebrow." Sorry for what?"

" I'm sorry I ruined our date." I say gloomly though Vinyl just chuckles.

" Bro I'm not mad. You actually made everything more awsome and fun. The way you defened me, Octavia, and Violin was amazing.. If I hade to blame somepony for ruinning it, it would be those blasted Changelings. Hey I'll see you tomorrow bro, night." Vinyl leaves the room and before my mind fades away I relise something. Vinyl and Rainbow Dash are competing for me, meaning they like LIKE me. Shit now what am I going to do?

-1 week later-

We arrived back at Ponyville tonight. Everything seems to be almost the same except the vast amount of royal soldiers patroling every inch, including Sweet Apple Acers. Everyony was asleep except for a few that worked late, such as Mr. Whooves who worked the clock tower in the square. Mayor Mare was informed as soon as I was awake that I was alive. She was told of my transformation but we told her to keep it a secret for now. For the past week though I was worked hard, mentally and pyhsicly. The same day I awoke I had numorus test done to make sure that I was healthy, which I was. I was given the same chamber that I stayed in before as my privet quarters for the week. The Mane Six were given the same thing.

The next day though Twilight had me up at the crack of motherfuckin' dawn. I learned the basics of magic, how to succsefully preform a spell and levitate objects. That was mentally exsausting, then I had lunch with the princesses. As much as I like my new form I also hate it. Every maid, butler, and guard treated me with the same respect they would with the princesses. I mean I was called Mr. Alex or Mr. Haack which I HATE formalities. I even got into a slight argument with a maid because I dropped a book on my back to my room and I insisted on getting it mself but this maid had to be 'ploite' to royalty an such.

That is the biggest thing that pisses me off. Being called ROYALTY. I am in no way a prince. Pinkie Pie likes to get under my skin by calling me that and I get mad fast. I just want to be treated like the common rable, not Royal Prince Alexander Haack. Damn you Chrysalis. When I find you I'm going to fucking tear off your wings and rip off your horn. Anyway then after lunch Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash taught me how to fly, and flying is fucking cool. I would have been happier with just wings then. I was a slow starter at first but the way both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash taught me I learnt fast. Fluttershy helped me bet into the air, which was not as easy as it looked. Fluttershy, though was the most paitent person/ppony I've ever met. The whole rest of the day was learning to get into the air. Twilight had to be an ass and give me homework on spells, the history of magic, and other bullshit. Don't get me worng though it is helpfull but my brain can only take so much stress in a day.

The next two days were pretty much the same only more advanced. I learned from both Twilight and Rarity more advanced spells like teleportation, wih was cool. I also learned something that will help though, the spell to form objecs out of pure concitrated magic. My magical arua as I found out from the first day is bright red. This spell alowed me to create a number of somall objects from a simple stick to a revolver, yeah hat was cool being able to shoot a magic revolver that never ran out of ammo, though until a headache set in of course. I also relised how easy it was to hold objects with my hooves, not going to question how I can hold a sword or such. I learned from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (though not as much) aerial acrobatics once I could actually fly with out hitting the side a wall or such. I can actually land on clouds! That is cool being able to sit on a cloud.

I got more homework from Twilight and then Vinyl had to leave on day three, I was sad but she had a gig to get too. On the forth day was a big shock, I got to bake with both Pinkie Pie and Applejack. I never learned how to bake even from my grandma who bake everytime I visited her in Germany. I was always sent home with mountains of goods like cookies, pies, and my personal favorite Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte or Black Forest Cake. It was fun to actully get away from mental stress from Twilight for once, although Pinkie pushed my mental strength wit the whole royalty thing. I did get her back though by squrting a tub of frosting in her face, whic we all shared a good laugh. I spent the evening with Celestia and Luna this time instead of in my room looking at books.

We talked much like friends would talk to each other. No formalities, no watching my tounge, and no royal this or royal that. I still hate being an alicorn though it is fun but I can't take how differently everypony of the street treats me. I told them more personal history about instead of humanity as a whole, which I was reluctent a first but I opened up soon enough. Twilight on the last day told me to discover more about my own cutie mark (which I've negelted) and learn if there is anything special about it. I spent mos of the morning actually writing WITH Twilight! I wrote small very short poems, stories, and a song. I showed them to Twilight who imeditly like them. Then we both relised something, the silver parchment is to reppresent my silver tounge and the quill represnts my writing skill. That makes so much sense, how my stories sold so well and how even though I have a fear of speaking in front of people, they listen to what I say. Thats even how I rallied everypony in Ponyville to fight the Changelings.

Now the seven of us are standing outside of my home or Octavia's home. Vinyl told me that Octavia was worried about me. I'm glad to hear that Violin and her are preatty much full fledged datting now. Violin likes me and hopes to see me when I get back." Well this is where I get off." I say to the group as I pull down my hood (I wore so I wouldn't get noticed)." Hey we're here for you Alex." Fluttershy says putting a hoof on my shoulder. I smile and turn to the door and knock. I hear from inside." I got it!" Damn Vinyl's got a loud mouth when she wants. The door opens and I get blinded for a breef moment by light but then I smile when I see Vinyl." Hey." I greet. Vinyl runs up and hugs me.

" Hey bro. I'm glad to see that you made it back safely. Octavia heard about your transfrmation but not WHAT you turned into. Violin is also here. Everypony is welcome to come inside." We all walk inside and shake the rain off us. I found it ammusing that it just so happened to rain the same day I returned.

" Octavia!." Vinyl shouts." Alex is home!" Quickly Octavia and Violin rush out of the kicten and stop in their tracks as they stare at the white, black, and red pony that was me." Alex is that you?" Octavia asks.

" Yeah its me. Now where is the fucking wine at? I need to relaxe my brain." I blurt out ccausing Dash to start laughing and Twilight to slap me up side my head.

" Yeah thats him." Octavia states wit a smile." Alex your a unicorn?"

" Weeellll not quite." I say removing the rest of the black hood, and my wings spread out. Octavia lets out a sharp gasp. Violin automaticly kneels down, I roll my eyes." Your...your...your an Alicorn?" Octavia can't even find the words.

" Yeah and I hate it. Violin quiet kneeling! I fucking hate when ponies respect me like that." I trot into the kicten and grab a can of soda and walk back out and take a seat on the couch. I pop it open and take few sips." Well isn't this a nice surpise." Violin fianlly speaks up.

" And you!" Octavia turns to Vinyl." Why didn't you tell me THIS? I was not expecting this." I let out sigh.

" And who WERE you expecting honey? Someone else?" I grin.

This going to fun night.

Ok I know I'm still going to get hate mail from this. Still I hope you ATLEAST read the chapter before going off on me on how alicorns are terrible and such. It is part of the story, get over it. Anyway I've been getting some great reviews and I just want to thank everyone so far that like this story. I'm excepting feedback and I know my grammar is terrible. I'll try to fix it but no promises, ok? I'm ready, though after this chapter to receive hellfire for it. Bring it I've been expecting hellfire since the start of the whole damned story. Now stay tooned for next time. Now also now that you've seen that Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch have taken an intreast in Alex. Now I'm starting a voteing poll for who gets him. It will go on for two chapters, though the next chapter will be posted the same day as well. I would like to vote myself first, my money is on Rainbow Dash, for her and Alex have alot of chemistry togeter. Plesae vote on your opinion. See ya-AJ


	10. Chapter 10

Ok who's ready for Freddy?

Alex: Terrible Fnaf reference.

Me: Shut up. Now I'm wanting plot help in anyway I can. Anyone interested just PM me. Now lets start Chapter 9!

Alex: Noooooo don't do this to me.

Me: *Glares at Alex*  
-

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 9

Addressing The Masses and Breaking The Ice

-10:00 am-

I'm hiding right now. Its a sunny day and I arrived home last night. Now Mayor Mare wants the public of Ponyville to welcome me home but I've locked myself in my room before any of that can happen. I can hear Octavia outside my door." Alex come on. We need to go." She pounds on my door. I'm under my blanket like a five year old hiding from the monster under their bed." ALEX!" Octavia screams.

" No I don't want to go! They'll all treat me like I'm hot shit or something. I hate that, I can' stand it at all." I shout back.

" Well you were treated differently BEFORE all of this, you know." Octavia counters. I was expecting this. I chuckle to myself." Octavia. Is he come out or what?" Vinyl asks from outside my room. I hear Octavia sigh." No. Can you talk some sense into him?"

" Sure." Vinyl said and then her blue magic aura grasp the door knob but I locked the door, haha." Hey Alex open the damn door." Vinyl pounds on the door.

" No." I blankly say.

" Bro come on. Twilight and the Mane Six are waiting for you. The royal guard are here as well." Oh shit I wasn't expecting everyone to come strait here. Well fuck I've lost this battle. I let out a huge sigh." Fine...give me a moment." I hop off my bed and search for my hoodie. The only thing I have that will at least hide myself for the moment. I find it laying on te floor and I also grab my Ipod and earbuds. Listening to music can calm my nerves pretty well. I unlock the door and standing in front of it are a scolding faced Vinyl and Octavia. My ears drop and I shrink down, I at least know my place at specific points of my life. Now I'm ready to get chewed out." Hey." I say sheepishly.

" We'll discuss this later. For now lets just get to the square." Octavia huffs, I think she is pissed. I look to Vinyl who just rolls her eyes. We get down stairs and I see the Mane Six looking around, but as soon as they see me they brighten up a bit until." We are already late Alex." Twilight trots up to me." You know how I feel about tardiness. What is your problem with socializing with others?" Holy shit, where did that come from? Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

" Well its not socializing with others that is the problem." I say putting on my hoodie." Its being the center of attention. Social parties and large groups that are all directed at me, that is the problem."

" Well I don't see a problem with it." Rarity says and I chuckle.

" Its different if you have social phobia." I smirk.

" I can see how that would be a problem." Fluttershy speaks up though very softly."Thank you Fluttershy." I smile." Now are we going or not?" I ask making my way to the door. Rainbow Dash seems to notice my behavior." Well your full of sunshine and rainbows this morning." She says with sarcasm laced in every word. I let out a sigh." No, is just when I get nervous I lash out at everyone. Sorry." Everypony seems to accept my apology and we walk outside only to be greeted by 4 royal guards. The main one I do believe is standing in the middle." Alex this is Sergeant Spark." Twilight points out to the white pegasus who bows, this is going to be a LONG day." Its a pleasure to meet you Alex." He greets." Shall we be off then?" We all start heading for the town square.

I put one ear bud in my left ear so I could calm myself down. I wonder why everypony was cranky this morning? Vinyl trots next to me and she glances at my Ipod, which is floating in my red aura." So what are you listening too?" She asks.

" I don't know yet. Maybe some metal or something. Wait...you know what, I'm going to listen to some fan made songs."

" Fan made? What that?" Rainbow Dash asks fluttering above me, or almost right on my back.

" Its basically someone who likes a game or story so much they created fan made versions of it. Wrether its a song, story, or picture its mad by a fan of said game or story." I say as I start playing some Fnaf music.(Don't judge me) First on on my playlist was It's Time to Die by DAgames." May I listen?" Vinyl asks and I nod so she pus the other ear bud in. I start to see Vinyl slightly head bang to the music, she must like it.

'Oh god all mighty. There is a ton of ponies here.' I think to myself. This was a huge turnout, much like the first time. I'm back stage wit everypony and I'm shaking a bit. I can't stand addressing large groups, and this was getting close for comfort. After what happened when I met the president I have an even bigger fear of social parties. Mayor Mare drags on about some random stuff that I'm not even paying any attention too. They set up a stage yesterday so I was surprised, did I really make THIS big of an impact? Twilight and the Mane Six said they were going to go on stage with me, most likely to answer any questions that I didn't know, which would be a lot for this time. Last time was fun and expected to be asked so many questions because I was so different but now I'm basically going to do the same thing but this time I have a much more 'royal' appearance and most of everypony likes me already. Shit she just announced that I'm alive and I'm here right now, fuck fuck fuck fuck. Me and the Mane Six trot out to the podium. I have my hood all the way down covering my horn, and I take center stage. What is strange is that I still retain the ability to walk on my hindlegs and actually walk like a human, for the most part. I'm shaking and I can see everypony looking confused at me or in their case the pony at the stage and not the 'monkey creature'. I grab the microphone with my hoof an bring it closer to me." Uhhh hello." I speak but the microphone lets out a loud shreik, how cliched is that?

" Who are you?" One pony calls out.

" Hey dude you need to show yourself." Rainbow Dash nudges me. I sigh and lower my hood." Ummm its me Alex." I say, wow I'm stupid. Twilight grabs the mic from me." Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Alex. Yes the pony you see before you is Alexander Haack. He was transformed by Queen Chrysalis after fighting her. Please show him respect and kindness like before." She gives me back the mic. A pony raises his hoof." Alex so our a unicorn now, huh?"

" Welllll not quite." I stutter out.

" He's royalty!" Pinkie shouts out and I glare at her.' Fuck you Pinkie Pie' I think to myself. Knowing the many questions that would result from Pinkie's statement I decide to just not hide it. I remove the entire hoodie and my wings seem to unrfrill themselves. Everypony gasps in almost unison." He's, he's an Alicorn!" One exclaims.

" A Prince?" Another questions, now I retaliate.

" Ok before any more questions are asked. I want to say something." I begin." Look Queen Chrysalis changed my form for her own needs. I was not given a choice at all, just blasted with magic. I AM not Royalty or a Prince. I merely just want to be treated like before. I don't want to be called Mr. or Prince. I just want to live a normal life as before. That doesn't mean though that I won't defend Ponyville again, if the time is needed. I will always harbor a hatred for Chrysalis and her Changeling army. I guess just accept my new form with open hooves but treat me like a friend, not royalty." I stop and the crowd seems to look at each other confused by what I said, how could it be that confusing? Someone in the crowd, a light blue pony starts to stop his hooves a bit. I think thats their way of clapping. Everypony else slowly follows suit. Twilight takes the mic again.

" Now that everypony knows about Alex's new form, we should throw a party tonight in his honor." Oh shih another party, just great.

-3 Hours later-

I've finished my second Q&amp;A session with Ponyville. Most of the questions were directed on how I feel about being a pony now, which is an honest question. I could understand why it would be strange and different, which it is! I still miss my human body. Though through out the week I've grown to apperciate this new body. I'm also glad that my headaches stopped and my mind is patched up, so I can think clearly now, hooray. I've taken refuge at Sugarcube corner for some delicious ice cream. Call me a little kid but I can't resist the call of ice cream, I just can't. Luckily no one stopped to gawk at me, still Pinkie keeps getting under my skin. I think its just her though. I took up a table near the window. I use my magic to scoop up my ice ream, which is chocolate fudge brownie swirl wit extra hot fudge, I can't really use my hooves all that effectively still. I hear the door open up so I naturally look up, like most people and ponies do. I see Rainbow Dash and the three Wonderbolts from 'D-day'." Hey Alex." Dash greets trotting over to me, with my muzzle covered slightly with hot fudge.

" I see that your enjoying a snack." She smirks." Hey the Wonderbolts what to see you again." Sorain practically runs her over, which would've been funny. Though Dash seems to laugh to herself." You have a fan." Her and the rest of the Wonderbolts go off to talk to Pinkie, who is behind the counter. Sorain takes the seat across from me." Alex what up?" He asks. I swallow another bit of ice cream.

" Nothing much. Just eating some ice cream. What about you?"

" Same here. Bro I'm sorry for just coming in and interrupting you." He apologizes and I chuckle.

" Your not interupting anything. So what are the Wonderbolts still doing here in Ponyville. I thought you guys were only here for a few days?"

" Oh after the attack we decided to stay for the month. We were helping rebuild some of buildings that got destroyed this morning so we didn't get to see ou at the meeting. Rainbow Dash told us you were an Alicorn, pretty sweet."

" Well don't treat me any different, ok? Anyway thats good that your helping repair Ponyville. You also did an amazing job fighting off the Changelings as well."

" Well thanks dude, that means alot. Still you should get all of the credit. You were whippin' all kinds of Chagenling ass back there. You've gotta teach me that someday." I chuckle a bit. I still feel like I just went mad. Rainbow Dash and the two other Wonderbotls trot over to us." Hey Sorain. Me, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot are going for a few, keep Alex company will ya?" Dash asks.

" Yeah I can keep him company for a while. Just be safe, ok?" Rainbow Dash and her two friends leave and I need to get something of my chest.

" Hey Sorain, can I ask you something?" I take another huge spoon full of ice cream.

" Sure bro, whats on your mind?"

" Its about Rainbow Dash...and Vinyl Scratch. Look they seem to both...um oh how do I put this? They seem to like me alot." I know that was not how I wanted to put it at all. I've seen how they act and talk to me. Its difficult to say at the least. Sorain seems a bit confused." What do you mean in 'like you'?"

" Well they would like to be...oh whats the term I've heard? They would like to be my 'marefriend'." I say thinking that is the term I've heard. Sorain sees to get what I mean now." Oh now I get it. Well, what do you want to hear? I mean their both great mares and all but I don't know what you want me to say."

" I'm mainly asking for advice, thats all. I mean...ok here look at it in my prospective. In one hoof I have Rainbow Dash, a funny laid back athletic mare who has been loyal to the end so far. In the other hoof I have Vinyl Scratch, an equally funny laied back mare, who as great tastes for music. if I am to choose one, it will completely destroy the other. For instance, if I were to choose Vinyl instead of Dash, it would tear apart our friendship we have, the element of loyalty or not it still would crumble like dust. Then if I were to choose Dash over Vinyl, same thing would happen plus she could kick me out onto the street. I have no clue what to do." I start eating my ice cream before it melts. Sorain seems to be in extremely deep thought, oh wait? I think he may have wanted Rainbow Dash?

" Well that seems like a very hard choice Alex, and I'm no expert in love. I guess all I would say is to follow your heart, let it choose not, you. Hey I hate to be a pest but...could I have a small bite of your ice cream?" I chuckle a bit at his question. I've shared my food with my brother before so whats the harm. I levitate another spoon over too him." Dig in." I smile.

" Yo thanks bro, you rock." We quickly finish it in a few bites.

" Your welcome, and thanks for the advice."

" Anytime Alex. Anytime."

-5 Hours later-

Well this was an extremely awkward moment. After my talk with Sorain, me and Dash headed back to Vinyl's for some relaxation. I brought my laptop down stairs and plugged in my projector and we watched 21 Jump Street and 22 Jump Street. Then after that I decided to play some GTA 5 while they watched, well it turned into taking turns. It was my turn again so I decided to go and raise my wanted level to the max, which I did. It was also the point were I was getting annoyed by Vinyl and Dash, because they were becoming backseat drivers. I was being chased by the swat, tanks, and helicopters and my car was a total wreak. I had three tires popped, one tire missing, and my front wheels were locked u, but I still was going as fast as I could (which wasn't very fast). Vinyl was yelling at me to get out and blow away the cops, while Dash told me to find a faster car, haven't I taught them well? I was yelling back, getting pissed off, then Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy showed up. They walked in as I was yelling at both Vinyl and Dash and I was shouting in both English and German. Both Twilight and Applejack gave the 'what the fuck' look while Fluttershy tried to surpess laughter. I went bug eyed when I saw them, then I died in GTA by crashing into a guard rail. Twilight was a bit mad because I wasn't acting 'my age', what the fuck does that mean? Am I supposed to start acting like some royal prick or something? Needless to say though, it was pretty funny. I found out that the party was ready, and it wasn't complete without me.

I packed up my Ipod, at Vinyl's request and my hoodie, due to it having pockets, then we were off. I was led back to the dreaded building that started everything...The Grand Feast. I was told by Twilight, after seeing my hesitation, was turned into huge club for Ponyville. The fancy chairs and tables were gone and now it welcomed hay bails and larger tables. The bar and booths still stayed while the center stage was enlarged for whole bands and Vinyl's DJing equipment. Vinyl was manning the stage tonight, so I handed her my Ipod for her to play some in her words 'sweet Earth mixes and rock' for tonight. The name was also changed to...The Roundhouse, funny. I was welcomed by pretty much everypony who attended and I was led by Twilight and the Mane six to the private booth they sat at before." Well I hope that this place is in better hands." I mutter looking around.

" You have nothing to fear Alex." Twilight said reassuring me tat the Changeling threat wasn't a worry right now. There are guards here, watching everything closely. Vinyl or now taking on the persona of DJ-Pon-3 starts the music with some Metalstep(Youtube for Best Metal Dubstep Mix 2013)." Well my mood has just been lightened." I say joyfully.

" Yeah thats the spirit Alex." Pinkie laughs. A waiter brings us some water and then trots off. Rarity clears her throat." Now that you've made quite the commotion in Equestria, will you be attending the Gala next week?" Gala? The hell is that?

" What is the Gala?" I ask. Rarity gasps like I just insulted her.

" The Grand Galloping Gala is the biggest event in all of Equestria. I'm surprised that you've never heard of it. The mos elite ponies come to meet the Princesses. Its a grand time." I shutter at the thought of going. Its no that I want to go but after the wine incident with the President I've had a much bigger fer of going to huge social events like that, in fear of doing something stupid." Yeah, I' going to have to take a rain check on that."

" Why?" Rarity asks.

" Its just that I have a fear of social events like that. To many uptight people with rich people problems and I'm afraid of actting stupid."

" Why would you be afraid of acting stupid?" Applejack asks, slightly amussed.

" Alow me to tell you all a story. When I was back on Earth, when I was 20, I got the oppertunity to meet the President of The United States at a huge party. I was invited by my publisher's friend who was also friends with the Vice President. I went and made some small talk with the President. His son, who was about 15 at the time, was a big fan of one of my books. I was happy to also hear that the President was also a fan, after looking me up. I was actually fighting off my fear of huge parties, until I accidentally stumble and spilled wine on his suit. He wasn't mad a me but when I was handing him a napkin, his body guards, the Secret Service, saw it as a threat and tackled me to the ground. I wan't arrested but that scared me to never want to go to another party. Worst part was that someone video tapped me tripping. I have never been a fan of huge parties ever since." I sigh and take a swig of water.

" Ouch. Bet that didn't go well with the press?" Dash chuckles while Twilight' face says 'I'm thinking'. I shake my head." No it didn't. Now me going to the gala would also be like me going to one of my family reunions." Twilight snaps out of her thought bubble to ask." How would that be simaller?" I smile thinking back on all the crazy shit that goes down." Well its like this. If I go to the Gala with I'm assuming you all, I might know alot of people err I mean ponies there but still feel out of place. Same goes for a family Reunion. I might know alot of family but I'll still feel out of place. Plus its not the best place for childerin plus anyone with hates drunks."

" Really? Well what happens at these events?"

" Well we usually have it either at my Uncle Klein's in Germany or my Uncle Matt's in Ireland. It starts out nice and peaceful, with my family greeting others and food is being served. Then the boozes comes out. Thats when the yelling, shoving, spitting on others, and fights breakout. Usually 4 things happen. One: Someone gets arrested. Two: Something large or expensive gets broke. Three: Someone gets sent to the Hospital. Four: Several people get hit over the head with chairs or stools during a bar fight. Hell I've learned how to fight just by watching my OWN family fight each other."

" Well thats sounds like a party, sign me up." Dash laughs.

Things are going well. I've got a full belly, and a few drinks in me so I'm lightened up now. Vinyl's got great choices for this evening and I've even attempted to dance, though I suck at it. Everypony seems to be enjoying themselves tonight. I've had a few come up and sake my hoof or just to say hi. I don't mind if others talk to me but when I'm forced to mingle with complete strangers, I get nervous. Vinyl has called for a timeout to relax a bit so she just pushed play on a random playlist on my Ipod. Funny thing is that its got alot of slower songs and such, so I see alot of stallions offering their hooves to mares for a slow dance. I've hung back a bit with Rainbow Dash, while the rest went off to do stuff. I'm sitting here bored leaning on my hoof." You bored too?" I ask Dash, who is praticly doing the same thing.

" Yep." She lets out a sigh and then I can tell that a light bulb comes on in her head." Hey I'm going to sound stupid, but do you want too...dance?" My heart either stopped or just sank to the pit of my stomach." S...sure, I guess." I stutter. I've dance once at my High School prom but that was it. We get up and move to the dance area, which is full of dancers. We hold each other like you would see in the movies and I'm nervous again. We start to just sway a bit back and forth just moving to the sound of the music." You alright?" Dash asks noticing my slight fighting.

" Ye-yeah I'm fine." I stutter again.

" No he's not." A southern accent chuckles behind me, Applejack." He's just bein' nervous thats all. Still don't lie around me, Alex." She giggles. I sigh and focus on something else, but all I can see is Rainbow Dash in front of me. I guess I'm a bit taller then her, minus the horn. I've never really been great with the ladies, no matter how much Rickie would tease me about being rich enough for any girl I could get, its just not true. I've had ONE long lasting about two years in high school. Now I'm getting all worked up because of Rainbow Dash AND Vinyl. It would've been a lot different if I was still human, meaning I would though that it was disgusting for a pony to like me, but now I'm pony too so I've got both mind sets human and pony." You know Alex, you really need to go to the Gala." Dash chuckles.

" Why should I? It will just be hell for me."

" We'll be there with you. The Princesses will be there. Please?" She gives me the puppy dog eyes, good god her magenta eyes work heir magic much like Vinyl's. I let out a sigh of defeat. Dash probably would've drug my ass there if I said no." Fine. I'll go. That doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it though."

" Yay." Dash gleams. The song ends and we return to the table. Before I can sit down Dash stops me. Wit out a word she pulls me into a brief...kiss. If me crashing and getting my memories stolen crushed my brain, then this killed it. Though it was brief I'm still in shock.

She just made the first move.

Whoa, Dash just made the first move. If your still with me then thats great that I didn't lose you. If your still pissed, that I'll understand. Now I had someone vote so far and its a tie between Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch. You still have one more chapter to before the Gala so vote, please.


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to first off give a huge shout out to everyone that has enjoyed my story so far...THANK YOU! You've all given the will to continue the story. Now also I will be accepting a FEW extra OCs for the story. PM me for the details. Now how about I shut up and start Chapter 10.

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 10

Preperational Drama

-4 Days Later-

Ok so everypony seems to not give a rats ass about what I said, they still treat me differently, like in ROYALTY differently. I guess its like common to treat anyone with some sort of status differently. Boy have I been busy these past 4 days, in a combination of both laziness and work. The day after my welcome back party I decided to do something a bit risky. I started work at Vinyl's shop, like normal. During that time I had to ask Vinyl this. During our lunch break I discussed with her, about making a mix tape err I mean record, just the two of us. I swear Vinyl almost passed the fuck out after I mentioned that. We closed shop up right after lunch and began talking music. I tried my hardest to remember what my brother taught me, but I had to ask a few questions here and there, but Vinyl wasn't mad.

I told her that with the already paid for mixing equipment on my laptop, we could finish in a couple of days. Vinyl took the liberty of making me my own DJ headphones. They were dark red with black cushion on the inside, but also had my cutie mark on both sides of it. Me and Vinyl displayed our on different tastes in dubstep. While we both liked a hard drop in there I put some Metalstep and Darkstep. We put an astonishing 2 hour long album together in two days! I also did the Record cover art, which was a snow background and a pair of headphones laying on the ground. The headphones were split in half for our respected colors, red and white, also I included our cutie marks on it too. We put it up on the market yesterday, and shit it sold like hell fire. I've been in my spare time playing a lot of games that I haven't played in a while. My most favorite is Alice: Madness Returns. I love everything about it. I've grown up with Disney and their versions of childhood stories, but this is more my style of Alice. I played the first game too when it first came out. Either way I've payed that game the most, then I got a strange idea.

When Rarity heard I was going to the Gala, she flipped out on what suit I was going to wear and all of that. So my second strange idea was that I showed Rarity the dresses from Alice: Madness Returns. I asked her if it would be possible to create a tux in the same style of the Royal Suit Dress. Rarity said it would be a challenge but she said it would be done. I've had to back to her Boutique several times yesterday to get measurements and shit like that.

Right now though I'm just fucking around in GTA 5 because...reasons. I'm just playing it on the computer not the projector because Octavia wanted to practice for the Gala. Vinyl is just eating a sandwich right now. Someone knocks on the door but I ignore it, and continue my road seats her sandwich down and answers the door." Oh Princess Celestia! What in Equestria are you doing here?" Now I stop and listen." Please come in." Vinyl moves aside as Celestia trots in." Good day to you Alex." She greets.

" Good day to you too, Celestia." I greet. I stand up and stretch, hearing a few of my joints pop. They still sometimes pop." So what brings you here?" I ask. Celestia produces an envelope and hands it to me. Its addressed to me so I open it, only to find a golden ticket. I read the ticket and its for the Gala.

" My own ticket?" I question.

" Yes. I figured hat I would personally deliver it to you. You also may take a plus one. Now I can't stay long, so for now goodbye." Celestia disappears into light, and I'm a bit confused. She just gave me a ticket and ran off. I look over at Vinyl who just shrugs." I guess that she only had time to deliver that to you and had to return to Canterlot."

" Alright then, so what do you want to do?" I ask setting the ticket on the table. Vinyl again shrugs.

" I don't know bro. Hey actually I need to leave for a few. I guess you could get out and get some fresh air."

Vinyl had to stop by Rarity's for a while but I couldn't go in, I guess its girl talk. So I just took off and landed on a near by cloud, and just sat there enjoying the view. So much has happened to me and to think, if that storm didn't hit us, me and my friends would've still been alive and continue our miserable lives. I think to hard on the "What Ifs" in life, I think I should just get my head outta my ass. I think WAY too much sometimes. I let out a sigh and dangle my legs off the side of the cloud. Good god the view is amazing from up here. I feel something tap on my shoulder, I turn around and touch noses with Rainbow Dash. I let out a squeal and fall of the cloud, but regain myself and get back up to the cloud, while Rainbow Dash is laughing up a storm." Not funny."

" Yes it was." She laughs and I punch her the side, not hard but more like a playful punch." So what you up too?"

" Nothing much. Just enjoying the view up here. You?"

" Same thing bro. Hey do you wanna do something? I'm bored." I shrug, not really knowing what to do. I think for a second, annnnnd nothing.

" Can't think of anything." I sigh. Rainbow Dash sighs too and then leans against me. I blush a bit, remembering the other night when she kissed me." Uhhhhhhhhh?" I say not thinking of any words. Dash lets out a chuckle." Your cute when your confused." Ok now I'm starting to worry, I think for nothing again." I'm glad your going to the Gala. Did you get a ticket yet?"

" Uhh yeah, about forty five minutes ago. Celestia stopped by and gave it to me personally." Dash raises an eyebrow.

" Really? Thats cool. So what are you going to wear to the Gala? I know that your human cloths won't fit you anymore."

" Well I discussed something with Rarity the other day and she's working on something for me, but I can't tell you what it is."

" Oh really now? All top secret now are we? Speaking of top secret, you never told me your birthday?" Now I have a complete brain malfunction. I forgot my birthday was next week, September 4th." Well its September 4th." Dash lets out a gasp.

" OHHHH THATS NEXT WEEK! We have to throw you a party. 24 is a big deal." I shake my head no.

" Or we could NOT have a huge party, and just hang out. I've never really gone all out for my birthday." Dash seems to be in a processing mode right now, judging by her face. She then gets a very sneaky sly grin, god knows what she's thinking." Ohh ok I see. How about this? You and me go over to my house, eat popcorn, watch movies, and I'll give you a proper birthday gift." She leans in at the last part. I've heard enough jokes to know where this is heading, still I can't help but blush, and my white coat doesn't help hide it.

" I'll think about it." I say looking away. I wonder if Vinyl thinks the same way or is it just Rainbow Dash? I look down to see Vinyl trotting out of Rarity's with a few bags. I go to leave but Dash stops me." Forget her. She's not as interested in you than I am." I move around Dash and take to the air.

" I'm going to talk about this right now. Bye." I say firmly and dart back down to Vinyl. Why would Rainbow Dash just flat out say that about Vinyl? She must be fucking jealous of her, because I live and work with her but not Dash. Geez I guess girls here act about the same as they do back on Earth. They could be best friends and agree on almost everything but if something they both like is presented to them, in this case a guy they both like deeply, that will tear them apart just for one of them to score. I make it back to Vinyl who as soon as she sees me, her face turns into a scowl." Would you like some lunch?" She asks but the tone of her voice shouts hidden anger, oh shit.

" Sure I guess." I shrug.

We stopped at the Cafe for some lunch. We barley talked to each other while waited for our food. I must have done something to piss her off tremendously. Our waiter brings us our lunch, Vinyl got a hay sandwich but didn't she already have one earlier? I got some french fries and a egg salad sandwich. I begin eating silently when Vinyl clears her throat." So I had a nice talk with Rarity while I got a few things for the Gala. Well it WAS a nice talk until I found out from her that you and Rainbow Dash kissed." She hissed out the last part. Fucking hell, I'm caught between a rock and...another rock. Both chrushing me slowly.

" Look Vinyl... its not what you think. She kissed me not me kissing her." I've got to remember to kill Rarity later.

" Ok still thats uncool bro. I thought that I was your special somepony?" The fuck does that mean?

" Uhh whats that?" I ask taking a bite out of my sandwich.

" I though I was your marefriend? Or is Rainbow Dash your new marefriend? Cause it sure seems like it." Well fuck I'm boned in the ass MAJOR this time. I just realized that Vinyl used the same tatice that my last girlfriend used to break up with me, take me out to lunch then dumped me, clever girl. Well I like both of them but I don't know who to choose." I really don't know Vinyl. I can't just make decisions on the spot." I sigh in defeat. I might be able to fight off Changelings but girls, fuck no. Vinyl lets out a sigh as well.

" Look Alex I need to get this off my chest. I really do like you, a lot. But I also see Rainbow Dash liking you in the same way. I guess your just stuck in the middle of this by force and I don't want to cause you any stress. So I guess I'll just back down. We can still be friends and you can still live with me, just I'm not going to go after you like that again. Sorry for snapping like a twig on you." I'm left speechless. Holy shit, I just got the boot from Vinyl Scratch. Holy fuck she just broke up with me, and we weren't even dating yet. WHAT DA FUCK!?

" Vinyl...I'm sor-" I'm cut off by her.

" Save your fancy words. I'm not going to put you through that. Lets just enjoy our meal." She goes back to eating in silence.

(I guess I just ended the poll right there. Sorry for the completely short hardly even a poll, poll.)  
-The Next Day-

I'm still shocked by Vinyl dumping me. That was a complete blow below the belt right there. I thought about it though and realized, she did it not to cause me any more stress and have to take a giant leap in the dark. I'm actually grateful that I don't have to worry about dealing with TWO love struck ponies. Luckily our attitudes haven't changed because of this, so I'm glad for that. We still work and live together in mostly peace but Octavia is starting to stress because the Gala is tomorrow night. Actually I'm on my way now to Rarity's to try on my tux. She actually made me a Royal Suit style tux holy shit.

I head inside her Boutique and I see her working on some more dresses." Hello." I greet with a smile. She turns around with an equily wide smile.

" Oh hello to you too Alex. I take it your here to see your tux, right?" She asks.

" Yeah I came here as soon as I heard." I take a seat in a near by chair while Rarity wheels out a mannequin wit my tux, holy shit that looks badass.(For those who don't know what the Royal Suit dress is. Look it up but picture it as a male tux for a pony, I guess)Its a three peace tux, a vest, under shirt, and pants. The main theme of the tux matches the dress style with the combination of red, black, and white. There is no white underside with the upside down Spade, but just white trimming. I requested pants too because I prefer to still stand on two legs most of the time. The pants match more of the boot pattern then anything else. Instead of the hearts on the dress it has the four different suits in a card deck heart, spade, club, diamond. The one thing I like the most is the skull that is on the back of the dress in a bowtie is now around the neck, much smaller though and is that two rubies for eyes?

" I'm...I'm speechless. This looks amazing Rarity thank you sooo much." I thank her. I walk around it examining it. Damn I'm going to look pimping in it." How much do I owe such great work?" I ask turning to her Rarity chuckles.

" Nothing at all. I found this to be the most fascinating thing I've made in a long time. I could start a whole new fashion line with the dresses you showed me. Now yesterday when Vinyl came in and wanted to know what I was making for you. I showed her the dress designs you gave me and she actually wanted to try one out. So last night I made the most basic one there was. I forgot the name for it though." I cock my head a bit, both Vinyl and Dash are president. I know which one she is talking about though. Its the first dress you see when playing the game, the basic blue and white one.( I don't know the name for it)

" Yeah speaking of Rainbow Dash. Vinyl told me that you saw me and Rainbow Dash kiss at the club the other night. Why did you tell her that?" I look at Rarity with a stink eye.

" Well I was simply helping a friend who had questions. I'm not going to explain my reasons to you. Now lets see if it will fit you." I'm not pleased with her answer but I decide not push it.

-20 minutes later-

I look at myself in the mirror and damn I do look like a pimp. Rarity does amazing work from what I've seen." Chin up Alex. I want to make sure that skull thing around your neck is strait." She scolds me for looking down. With her magic she adjust the heart shaped skull around m neck which makes almost a collar on me. I need someting more though, something doesn't seem right, I think I need a hat." Umm Rarity what would it look like if I were to add a hat to the outfit?" I ask. Rarity ponders on that for a second.

" I could see the addition of a hat but, it depends on what kind?"

" A small top hat possible? But there has to be red on it. Black and white would stand out a bit." I ask.

" I'll see if I have one." Rarity disappears for a moment. I do need to talk with Vinyl though. It seems that she just dropped me on my head with out a real reason, if I could just get a little more info out of her, I'll be set. I wonder if Rainbow Dash found out or not? Rarity comes back ith a black and red trimmed top hat, not to big but it gives this tux a bit more. She puts it on with her magic and adjusts it a few times until it looked, in her eyes, centered. I look at myself again and, yes this is a perfect look for me. My coat color kind of works it way into it as a back up white outline. Everything seems to look perfect." Rarity this looks perfect on me. You out did yourself on this. I can't even begin on how to repay you." I say with gratitude but Rarity chuckles.

" Think nothing of it Alex. Though I would like to have you meet a few friends of mine at the Gala tomorrow night. Fancy Pants and Sapphire Shores would die to see this. I also heard of a few more celebrities coming this year."

" How many of your friends am I meeting? Just two or more?" I ask. My wings don't seem to be hindered by the clothing, which is good.

" Well two for right now, unless Photo Finish and Hotie Trotie show up. I think that should be it. Now Alex what do you think? Is this too tight or lose?" Rarity asks as she helps button up the vest a bit, but I stop her." I prefer to have an open vest. Thank you though." Rarity nods in response." Now you told nopony about you making this, right?"

" Of course I didn't tell anypony. I did mention a bit to Rainbow Dash but I didn't tell her WHAT I was making exactly."

" Ahh I get it. Now help me out of this, if you will."

" Why of course."

-That Night-

I have my suit stashed away from everypony at home for right now. I want it to be a surprises for everyone, not just Vinyl or Rainbow Dash. Speaking of Vinyl, I'm going to talk to her right now. I shut my door behind me and kind of stealth my way past Octavia's room. She went to bed early so she could leave in the morning. I find it funny that she is dating her co worker. I've always was told to NEVER date a co worker due to the crap that could happen if they would break up. Now I get that there are some that work out wonderful, and I get that, its just from what I've heard, just don't date a co worker. I get to Vinyl's room and I already hear the faint sound of music. I tap on the door loud enough for her to hear." Who is it?"

" Its me Alex. Could I come in?" I ask and her door creeks open a bit. I see Vinyl wave me in as I'm just standing there like an idiot. I walk in a shut the door gently behind me. Vinyl is just laying on her bed, with her headphones in, and a record playing, or was laying as she just paused it." What up?" She asks in almost a whisper.

" We need to talk." I say blankly as I take a seat next to her. Vinyl takes off her headphones which give her a bit of headphone mane.

" What about?" She asks like its thirty miles out of her head. I can tell just by looking at her, she is still comprehending this just as much as I am.

" I'm going to be strait with you." I start." I still have no fucking clue on how to process with what happened yesterday. I'm completely shocked about it." I say and Vinyl lets out a sigh of defeat.

" I...I can't either bro. I just don't even know how or why I just flat out cornered you like that. I think Rarity just got into my head more than I would like." Vinyl sighs." I'm sorry its just...your one of only a few ponies that actually get me. Its just you, Octavia, Dual Apprehensions, and Neon Lights. Your the closest I've ever gotten to, and I'll be damned if Rainbow Dash tries to get you first."

" Vinyl...I never really had any luck with a girlfriend. I'm just really confused with the whole 'two women after me thing'. I have no clue on what will happen."

" You know what else besides this conversation sucks?" Vinyl asks out of the blue, and I shrug." I never got a Gala ticket. Shit I can't go." Wow tat actually does suck. Suddenly I get a lightblub idea.

" You still can go. You can be my 'plus one'." I offer and she goes wide eyed. I just realized that her shades were off.

" You...you would take me as your plus one? I...don't what to say." I hold my arms/legs out and we embrace. I don't feel strange or awkward about this at all. I don't know why though. Vinyl looks at me and I look at her. I can just feel a spark between the two of us already. She leans in and I lean in as well and boom, fireworks. This is something that I've never experienced before, the immediate thought of fireworks going off in my head as we kiss. We hold it for a few more seconds and part. We're both blushing the same color of my eyes, I look away embarrassed." I...I should...get to bed, its late." I stutter out and Vinyl chuckles.

" I'll see you in the morning then." I get up and as I'm about to leave Vinyl says this." Lets just keep this between us for right now." I chuckle.

" Yeah don't need any more drama then already, good night."

-Ok you got me, poll still on. I just wanted to create some emotional drama and I think I pulled at least one or two heart strings this chapter. I would like once again to thank everyone that has helped this story grow. I'm glad to have people that actually like it so far. Next up we have the Grand Galloping Gala, which will be split into two parts. I also want to just say that I don't own Alice: Madness Returns. I do love that game though along with others so expect and be willing to point out game or movie references. Until next time. Now I do want to address a few things before I go

First off I know my grammar is complete crap. I'll try my hardest to work on it but no one is perfect.

Second thing is that this is my first real fanfic I've written in a long time. My characters maybe rough around the edges and I know some of the major characters such as Vinyl and Rainbow Dash are not as developed as you would want, and I'm sorry. I try my hardest to deepen them as much as I can. And someone mentioned something about a polygamous culture in Equestria, and all I can say is that, remember Alex was once and still thinks and acts human. He was born to think that monogamous relationship is the only way to think. So I'm going to say no to that, though I will make mention to it in a later chapter

-AJ


	12. Chapter 12

I'm baaaaack. So who is ready for the Gala? I know I am. Now this is part one of two. This maybe a bit longer but I don't know for sure. I hope everyone will like this chapter, plus this is a milestone for me. I've written a few other fanfics that I never posted and the longest I ever wrote was 10 chapters long. This is CHAPTER 11! So I'm celebrating over here. 3...2...1...LET THE GALA BEGIN!

-  
Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 11

The Gala Part One: Checkmate

" Alex" I hear someone calling my name but I don't stir from my sleep." Alex." The voice sounds familar but I still don't move." ALEX!" I jolt awake about hitting...Vinyl in the face with my hoof. I sit up and yawn." Morning." I groan.

" Dude you sleep later than me. Its 11:00 and Twilight is downstairs...along with Rainbow Dash." Vinyl sighs at that last part. I can tell even if I'm still sleepy that she has had a hard time with Dash already. I sigh and hop out of bed. I stand up on my two legs and check myself in the mirror real quick. My mane is a bit of a mess from rolling in my sleep. I sigh and let Vinyl lead me downstairs. I see in the living room is Twilight sitting in a chair with a scroll next to her, and Rainbow Dash who is on the couch. Twilight sees me and a scold forms on her face, oh god dammit." You." She glares at me." Need to wake up earlier. Now I need to have a word with you."

" Yeah good morning to you too, princess." I say sarcastically, earning a much stronger glare from Twilight.

" Today is NOT the day to joke around. Today is the day of the Grand Galloping Gala. I need to teach you how to act like a proper royal subject." I glare back at her." Now first off I need to make sure your outfit is Gala appropriate. Second I have a list of rules you MUST advise by while at the Gala." Rainbow Dash sighs along with me. Then I get a grin.

" Hold on let me search for the amount of fucks I give...oh here they are, none!" Vinyl and Dash both break out into complete laughter while Twilight's glare goes nuclear.

" You need to LEARN control about your jokes Alex. I give you no mercy if the guards think other wise about your jokes. Now then here is the list of rules. Now I need to see you Gala outfit." I take the scroll in my own magic aura. I sart reading. most of this shit is the same when I met the President. Always be polite. Always say escus me when you burp. Never make inappropriate jokes or gestures. Chew with your mouth closed. Wait to speak and never interrupt the Princesses. Ask to ask a question? Wait is is that a loophole or something, because your actually asking a question anyway." Ok this last one is basically canceling each other out. Your ASKING a question to ASK a question. Seems stupid." I say out loud.

" Just follow those rules and you should be fine." Twilight says blankly.

" Rarity already said that my Gala outfit was fine. She actually wants me to meet someone called Fancy Pants. Now is that it?" I return her icy glare." Besides its a surprise anyway. You would be ruining the surprise." I cross my front legs across my chest.

" Well if Rarity says its fine...I guess it isn't as bad as I would think it would be. Still though I would like to see it."

" Nein." I say and walk into the kitchen and make myself a glass of orange juice. I return with my drink but there is a mad Twilight now." What?" I ask." You'll see it tonight, ok? Now I need to shower and get ready FOR tonight now if you'll excuse me." I down the whole glass of OJ and head upstairs, ignoring everyone else. Twilight needs to get ta stick up out of her ass.

-6:00 P.M(Sorry for the long time jump)-

I'm just about ready. I adjust my skull tie collar thing on my neck a bit until its strait. To wasn't a really productive day so I had time to kill so I just played some Mortal Kombat X for a while along with some Alice: Madness Returns. I'm kind of excited for this for some unknown reason. I can hear everyone else downstairs chatting it up, while me and Vinyl finish getting dressed. I haven't seen her dress nor has she seen mine, so we're both in for a surprise. Twilight is still pissed at me but I just shrug it off. I know how to act in front of important people so I know my boundaries. I look at myself one last time. Those rubies Rarity included in the skull really bring out my dark blood red eyes.(Play 20% Cooler for background music or whatever you prefer) We are taking the train instead of Royal Chariot this time, which is a good change of pace. I put on my top hat, sigh, and head downstairs. I take my time and as soon as I'm spotted, I could just hear jaws hittin' the floor. I take the opportunity." What? Seem something you like?"

" OH MY GOSH!" Dash shouts to the top of her lungs. I see The mane six along with the three Wonderbolts. They are dressed in their Wonderbolt suits but still they are shocked." Alex?" Soarin asks." Is that you bro?"

" The one and only." I bow." Thanks to Rarity's great talent for fashion I now have the best badass yet stylish outfit you'll ever see."

" Is that a skull in the shape of a heart?" Applejack asks.

" Yeah it is. So what does everypony think?" I ask in a sly manner.

" I think you look rather dashing." Fleetfoot throws in her two cents. Soarin chuckles." Total badass. I approve and might just make a flight in your honor."

" Thanks but no don't. Your there to preform for Royalty, which I am not." I correct.

" Oh my its a strange outfit but I like it." Fluttershy complements.

" I LOVE IT!" Pinkie Pie shouts. Twilight is still in processing mode right now, over thinking it again." This is very different from stander Gala attire but it seems to fit you very well. I guess it will pass but that skull heart thing maybe a problem." I'm about to answer but an oh so familiar voice speaks up." Alex? Bro that you?" I turn around to see Vinyl standing at the bottom step. Her dress is more like the Classic dress, though different. There are no symbols on the dress and the blue is brighter and more neon in color. She has a neckless that is in the shape of her cutie mark." Well well well...this is unexpected of you Vinyl." I say with a slight chuckle. Twilight clears her throat." We should leave now. I don't want to be late."

-On the train-

I've taken up a seat next to the window, so I can look out the window. Vinyl is sitting next to me. Dash and the Wonderbolts are in front of me. I'm feeling a bit nervous again. My heart is racing a mile a minute and I'm feeling like first off I'm going to attract alot of attention to me already but then my outfit is going to glue other ponies eyes my way. In my head I can hear myself just whispering.

' You'll do fine. Calm and collective is the name of the game.' My other half is also arguing.' You'll fail. You'll embarrass everyone you trust, and they'll never forgive you. Don't go through, choke out, back down.' I start breathing a bit faster and Vinyl looks over at me." Bro you alright? Your breathin' a bit fast."

" Yeah...yeah I'm fine." I respond but then I feel a hoof on my left shoulder, shit its Applejck.

" You lyin' again. Your just nervous, aren't ya?"

" Yeah I'm extremely nervous. Thats all." I sigh. Vinyl pats my leg with her hoof.

" You'll be fine. By the way you look very handsome tonight." I blush a bit at that and look away. I look out the window and see Canterlot coming into view, in the evening sunset. Vinyl lets out her own sigh." I know that Octavia is my friend and all but I still can't stand her style of music. I don't know how I'm going to live through it." I dig into my pocket and pull out my Ipod. I hand it over to her.

" Here. Just keep it safe, tonight ok? Listen to whatever you want on it, I don't care." I smile warmly and Vinyl gives me a one foreleg hug.

" Thanks bro, you rock." I can seem from the reflection from the window, Rainbow Dash is glaring at me. I can tell that the sliver lining that represents her and Vinyl's friendship is getting thinner by the minute. Soon it will break, someone will get hurt either physically or emotionally, and I can't let that happen. I want things to work out between both of us but I still can't choose. Vinyl or Dash? That moment I shared last night with Vinyl was...,hardly any words that I could come up with, incredible. Then the moment I had with Rainbow Dash was also amazing, but lacked that 'special' quality with it. I can't pick and I can tell someone is NOT going to like the results. Canterlot comes into view fully now and I can tell that everypony is heading towards the castle. At night Canterlot seemed something out of a fairy tale. The train comes to a halt, we have arrived.

-Short walk/trot to the Castle-

Holy shit, there are a ton of ponies here tonight. I see all upper class, tight ass, rich pricks here, great. I took it apon myself to trot on all fours to avoid an abundance of attention. Still I'm glad to see alot more guards, which is grateful sight to see. I start seeing more heads turn towards us as the eight of us enter the castle. Beautiful as always, the castle has always amazed me, but now its decked out for the Gala. A waiter pony announces us, though I'm pissed." Now arriving: Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Prince Alexander Haack." He forgot Vinyl, idiot. Still I'm mad to be called 'Prince', a title that should NOT be mine, damn this Alicorn body. I see Vinyl has done a trick I do sometimes, put one earbud in the ear and have the music low enough to not be heard. Princess Celestia trots down the stairs to greet us.

" Welcome back Twilight. I see that everypony is here, Alex? Is that you?" She questions and I stand up on my two legs.

" Yeah its me. I must say though, you look lovely this evening." I complement her and she actually has a very faint blush form.

" Why thank you. Your manners are very well kept. I must say as well, you yourself look very dressed for this occasion. Where did you find such an outfit?" I wrapped Rarity in a one arm/leg hug, causing her to yelp in response." This lovely mare right here made this for me. I still can't thank her enough for it." I grin. Rarity pushes me away, not in a rude way but more like 'your pushing it', which I understand.

" Well Rarity you really out done yourself this time." Celestia compliments her and she almost faints." Where did you find the inspiration to make Alex's tux?"

" Why thank you Princess Celestia. Alex was the one who came to me with the idea. I think I could start a whole new fashion line with outfits like his and Vinyl's. I must go find Fanceypants and bring him here." Rarity as quick as lightning darts off. Celestia looks over at Vinyl, who looks about as nervous as me." Why hello Vinyl. Its good to see you here. Did you get the ticket I sent you?" Vinyl looks up at her with a questionable look.

" I never got a ticket."

" Oh dear. It must have gotten mixed up with other mail then. I'm terribly sorry. So who let you tag along?" Vinyl looks over at me with a blush start forming.

" Alex was kind enough to let me go with." Celestia grins at me.

" Alex your manners match that of a true prince. Now then, Twilight would you come with me to greet the guests as Gala tradition."

" Yes I will." Twilight and Celestia walk off. Everypony starts heading in their own direction except for me, Vinyl, and Rainbow Dash. I look around and many upperclass ponies are starting to stare." He's a Prince?" One questions to her stallionfriend.

" He must be. He's dressed like one and is an Alicorn." He replies. I look back at my two friends." Take me to the bar." I plea. A short walk over to a long fully stocked bar and my mind is set on getting loosened up a bit." A glass of Red wine please." I order. The bartender quickly gets my order to me, in a very timely fashion, but its to be expected. I take a sip to taste it. Cherry wine with the bitter aftertaste of more than 10% alcohol in it, ah just like home. I look over and Vinyl's mouth drops open. I look to my left and see a tall pegasus stallion approaching us. He's wearing shades much like Vinyl's but his left eye is red and the right is blue. His coat is oange lke Applejack's but deeper in color. His mane and tail is pitch black with grey streaks in it, and his mane is bit shaggy. He's wearing a white suit with a black undershirt but then also a white vest." Well well well, Vinyl Scratch long time no see, eh?" Vinyl rushes up and hugs him, almost like Pinkie Pie, which is the jaws of life kind of hug. They talk for a few before Vinyl drags him over to me so we can meet." Alex this is Dual Apprehensions or Dual for short."

" Nice to meet you. I'm Alex." I say shaking his hoof.

" So your the one Equestria has been buzzin' about. A strange monkey creature crashes down in the Ever free Forest, defends Ponyville and defeats Queen Chrysalis, but now is an Alicorn." He questions.

" Yeah, I guess word travels fast here. So tell me a bit about yourself." Dual orders a beer and we start talking.

" I work for Vinyl most of the time. I'm her sound technician, but that I've been away at Cloudsdale for the past year helping out my own family. So Vinyl tells me that you live with her, is that correct?"

" Yeah she took me in when I crashed here. I've been working for her at her shop most of the time. I can't thank her enough though for how kind it was of her to take me in." Dual nods his approval.

" Well you seem like a nice guy so I'll let you off the hook, for now. So what about you?"

" Well its hard to explain me, because I'm not from Equestria. All I can really say is that I'm a big time writer back where I'm from, but I also like music and other such things." I take another sip of wine.

" A writer? Ohh fancy." His tone is slightly sarcastic." So how big of a writer are you then?"

" New York Bestseller ten times in a row. I have over 500 short stories wrote, 3 full length novels, over a 100 articles written, and I've critiqued several of the greatest minds in the world. And I'm not even 25 yet." I say that last part as a joke, but it's true.

" Wow, I thought you were going to say something like ' I've written 5 stories which sold great in my hometown', still thats impressive." He jokes and laugh a bit, it was kind of funny. I've met some writers who were like that. I like this Dual guy, he's got my kind of sarcastic humor." So, I heard that you and Vinyl made a new record."

" Yeah, it was sort of just for fun, well for me atleast, but it sold better than expected. So you look dressed up tonight." I notice that Rainbow Dash has left.

" Same goes to you too. I have to say, that is a very unquic outfit. Where'd you get it? I bet you had to mug somepony at knife point to get it." He nudges my arm. I chuckle a bit.

" No I had Rarity make it for me. It turned out better than I thought. She also made Vinyl's dress." I point out Vinyl's dress to Dual.

" Yeah I thought something was off about her." I look out and see Rarity with Fancypants, his wife, Sapphire Shores, Hotiy Trotiy, Photo Finish, and what appears to be a crowd of their admirers in tow, here comes the cavalry. I've seen pictures of these fancy ponies before on magazine covers, newspaper articles, and their own fasion lines. I still sip on my wine, leaning on the bar with my back to them, pretend not to notice. I whisper to Dual who does the same." Here comes trouble. Just look away and ignore. I don't care much for rich snobs." Dual snickers, trying to suppress a laugh." Everypony this is Alex." Rarity speaks up so I do turn around but act surprised.

" Oh, hello." I greet. Sapphire comes up first and inspects me, like I'm something brand new, well I guess I am." Rarity this is your work?" She questions and Rarity just nods." I must say that this is one of the greatest things I have seen in long time. So your Alex right?"

" Yes I am."

" Ze defender of Ponyville, as you are called now." Photo speaks up, her German accent throws me for a loop but oh what the hell. Everypony starts talking at once." I like his outfit." Trotiy says, and other ponies mummer in agreement." So tell just about yourself, Prince, correct?"

" Well for starters, don't call me Prince or associate me with royalty. I'm nothing more than a common gentalman. So what would you like to know?" Fancypants steps up to the plate." Rarity told us that you are an Author, right?"

" Well I prefer to call myself a writer than an author, but yes I'm a author."

" Were you good at it?" One pony asks. I take another sip of my wine, which is now empty. I order another glass." Well I was a New York Times Bestseller ten times in a row."

" New York?" Rarity asks.

" Its Earth's version of Manehatten. I wrote over 500 short stories, 3 full novels, and over 100 articals. And I'm not even 25." I use my crap joke again.

" Well you have made yourself quite well know in Equestria." Fleur-De-Lis speaks up. Classical music starts filling my ears and I look to see the string cortet led by Octavia starting. I can hear Vinyl groan a bit. Rarity's friends start to go their own way, not without thanking me for their time, and wanting to chat more. I let out a sigh of relife and Dual chuckles." I take it that you've been through stuff like this before?"

" Yeah." I say adjusting my skull heart a bit." I hate it though. Being the center of attention scares the living day lights out of me, but I've learn to keep my cool for the most part. I almost didn't want to go to the Gala." I turn back to face the bar and talk with Dual some more.

" I hear that." Dual says raising his second mug of beer." I can hardly stay at events like this. So who drug you here?"

" Rainbow Dash. Well she convinced me to come but then 4 days later Celestia shows up and persnaly gives me a ticket. I don't care much for parties. By the way I really like your shades."

" Thanks. So Rainbow Dash convinced you to come, huh? You between you and me I think she hs a thing for you." He leans in a bit. I play this a sarcsticly as I can." Really? You don't say, how can you tell?"

" Just the way she was looking at you kind of told itself. Still I think its kind of funny." I go to ask why but a pony who is a bit off his rocker bumps into me." Ooops soorry. Bartenderr I'll have anoother one." He slams his hoof down on the countertop and he gets another shot of, I think whiskey. He downs it and stubble trots away, bumping into a few other ponies, who are not so kind to him. I bust up a bit laughing." Ohh that takes me back." I chuckle.

" At every party." Dual begins and we both finish in unison." There's always that one who's drunk off their ass." We both bust up laughing. I really like this Dual guy. I finish my second glass and I leave so Vinyl and Dual could make up for lost time. I decide to go look for Rainbow Dash and/or her Wonderbolt friends. I quickly find Soarin with his face buried in a strawberry pie, how I know? It says strawberry pie on the side of the pie tin. He looks up with rasberry juice covering his muzzle." Oh hey Alex." He greets swallowing a piece of pie.

" Hey Soarin. Hey have you seen Rainbow Dash?" I ask.

" Uhh not right off hoof, no. Speak with Spitfire. I think she may know where Rainbow Dash is." I thank him and he goes back to his pie. I find Spitfire talking with a few more Wonderbolts." Hey Spitfire." I greet. She turns around and smiles.

" Hey Alex. Whats up?"

" Nothing much, hey have you seen Rainbow Dash?" I can tell Spitfire is trying not to laugh." Uhh why don't you look behind you." I turn around and Dash is strait up in my face, causing me to stumble back a foot or two." Damnit Dash, thats not funny." I growl as Dash starts laughing.

" Hey sorry. I couldn't resist. So what you want?" We start walking away from Spitfire and her group.

" Uhh nothing really. I was just bored really. This Gala is really not my strong suit."

" Well I could show you around a bit more." Dash blushe a bit. I pretend I didn't see that and we start exploring.

-20 minutes later-

We now down a desirted hallway just looking around. I kind of like these slow walks, because of how peaceful they are. Dash seems to have a slight flirtatious streak tonight. She's made a few innapproprite jokes to me about my birthday, and kissed me on the cheek once. My mind is splitting again and I shouldn't have deal with this. But here I am dealing with two PONIES that like me. Vinyl kind of has the upper hand because she's my roommate, plus she could kick me out or kill me in my sleep if I don't choose her. Then Rainbow Dash will never me ever again if I don't choose her. I feel very split on the whole situation. We stop to take a quick breather, which was Dash's idea. No one is around...oh no. I'm pushed up against the wall and Dash is standing on her two hind legs with her front legs gripping mine." I've waited long enough tonight, Alex. You've hung out long enough with that prissie bitch of a mare, Vinyl. Now its my turn." She whispers very seductively in my ear.

" Uhhh Dash this isn't the best time. We're at one of Equestria's biggest events and all your think of is, me." I retaliate.

" Yeah...kind of the point, duh. Still you have no idea how long I've wanted you. Even when you were still human, I still liked you. I don't want you just yet though...I'm saving that for later, but tonight I want you to admit your feelings for me, and don't even mention Vinyl's name." She hisses that last part. My head shatters, again. Now or never, I can't find anyway to talk this out and I can't...wait I CAN. My horn glows red and Dash is suppened in te air, against her will." Hey put me down!" She shouts. I stand up on my two legs and lean against the wall.

" Nah. I'm going get something to eat instead, ta ta." I walk away with a smile on my face as Dash screams at me. Ha, I forget about using spells, so I'll just levitate her for a good minute, giving me enough time to go find Vinyl. I'm putting my hoof down on this, for good. I'm going to get both Dash and Vinyl in the same area and personal space for...a talk. I rush back to the ballroom and find Vinyl talking to Dual." Hey." I say catching up with them.

" Oh hey bro." Vinyl greets." Whats up?"

" Vinyl I need to speak with you privately. So could you please follow me." I take Vinyl's hoof and lead her away. I told Dual that I'll bring her back in a few, which he seemed a bit skeptical about my behavior, but I don't give a shit. I walk Vinyl back to where Dash was and my spell has worn off and she is looking quite pissed at me, but turns ballistic when she spots Vinyl." Why is SHE here?" Dash questions. Before I can answer Vinyl interjects.

" And why are YOU so questionative about why I'm here? This has nothing to do with you, so buck off!" Dash has fire in her eyes and rushes to us, and gets right in Vinyl's face.

" Why don't you make me, bitch? Your nothing to me Vinyl, you always were just a third wheel in everything I do." Vinyl looks hurt beyond repair but rears back and clocks Dash in the muzzle with her hoof. Dash actually looks shocked as blood runs out of her nostrils. I jump in between them before Dash can rip Vinyl's horn off or something. " STOP!" I scream. With both of my arms holding each mare back, my horn glows red again and both get suspended in the air, which is only two feet of the ground." Just stop." I plea watching Dash wipe blood off her face with her hoof.

" Alex...why?" Vinyl questions.

" You two are acting like complete lunatics!" I exclaim." You two were best friends before I got here. Both of you shared wonderful moments together. Then here I come into the picture, fresh off the plane crash from hell. Now all you two do is glare and fight over me. I'm sick of it! I've been through to much to deal this kind of stress, ANYMORE!" I stop and take a breath. Both mares exchange looks before lookin back at me.

" So whats your choice?" The both ask in unison, exchanging looks of disgust, then looking back at me. I let out a frusturated sigh." If its come down to this? No one." I say blankly. They both look confused.

" Why?" The both ask.

" Because every choice I made has a consiquence. If I chose Vinyl, you Rainbow Dash would hate me forever, being the element of loyalty or not, you still would hate me. If I chose Dash, you Vinyl would hate me also, and kick me out! I'm literally stuck between two rocks right now and BOTH are crushing me to death. I hate choices that hurt both or one of the party members. I've got to much stress, to deal...with this. " I walk over to the two floating bodies and lean back against the wall in between them. My wings graze against the cold marbel wall. I look at both, who seem to have had a heart attack. I sigh and let them go, expecting to get the almighty hoof to the face or to the groin. Dash and Vinyl have tears forming at the corners of their eyes, shit. I brace for impact but I'm embraced by both of them." I...I...I'm sorry." Dash sobs.

" Yeah me...too." Vinyl holds me tight, like a little girl and her teady bear." We've been fighting for ourselves and never considered your feelings at all. Wow don't I feel like an asshole." I look at both of them.

" Don't bring yourselves down like that. Yeah it was a more or less poor choice. Still, it was at the heat of the momment. Samething when I was fighting those changelings, I lost all control and just fought. No holding back. You two seem to understand me better than myself at times, thats why I can't just say 'I choose you' and thats it. I really like you both." I kind of just want them to stop fighting, but my more suppressed emotions are escaping, reviling themselves to these two friends I've known only for almost 5 months. Dash and Vinyl look at each other for a few moments, studying the other, then look back at me.

" Alex." Dash says getting my attention." We've learned from you that humans prefer to only have two in a relationship. Still you know as well as us that Equestria has a very windly accepted use of polygamy. What we're asking is atleast try this way out. If you don't we'll understand." That was the one thin that I have never liked. More than two people in the same relationship is weird, in my view. Still this can be more of an advantage for me, more time to think this out without drama like this. I'm going agree, though change a few things up. I let out a sigh.

" I guess I might as well give it a try. But may I make some changes?" Both girls squeeze the shit out of me." Of course." The both say.

" Ok first off I'm not going to take BOTH of you out on a date, when I do. I'll take each of you out at different times, doing different things. I'm not going to tell the other of what I did with the other, and don't go asking. I'm will to atleast TRY this out but don't pressure me into things I don't want, ok? Do we have a deal?" They both let go and grin like idiots.

" Yes." The both answer. I nod my agreement.

" Now lets go enjoy the rest of the Gala."

-1 hour later-

I'm siting at a very nice tanle being served some great appitizers. To my left and right are Vinyl and Rainbow Dash respectivly. They have made amends with each other and I'm happy to not see them try and murder the other. I'm sitting at a round table in a more private area with Twilight, Celestia, and Luna. In the middle of the table are an assortment of fruit, berries, and a whole cheese wheel. I have to say that I've gone without meat for 5 months, and I still feel fine, well then again I'm a pony so I guess I couldn't eat meat even if I was presented with it. Either way I love this sharp cheedar cheese and fruit platters, complete with knives sharp enough to cut steel with. The six of us have talked and joked, Twilight is full of shit. She said that the Princesses are very royal, no they like to joke and poke fun at everything. Celestia has poked fun at humans, which was kinda funny. We've made each other feel awkward, which was funny to see Twilight's reaction.

I do feel a bit nervous still, which I guess is to be expected. I mean this IS still huge party and I'm surrounded by uptights, celebrities, and Royalty. Everyone starts hearing a loud popping noise outside and my initinale though is fireworks. I look over towards the large double doors and they burst open with alot of force. Smoke fills in where the doors should be and I see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at everyone here. Out of the smoke walk out about 50 or so...Changelings. The one in the center leading them is non other than Red Cherry, with her neon red mane flowing behind her. They all seem even MORE human than before. More upright and humanistic features, including more defined facial structers of an anthro or combination of human and animal characteristics. Red Cherry chears her throat." Well sorry to crash in unannouced."

Oh not these fuckers again

-  
Well I enjoy cliffhangers so here's another one. Now I want to point out that I know what I said before about not doing a harem story. Well I'm still not going too. I did get alot of requests for a polygamy style relationship, so I will use that as an excuse for more thinking time on my part. Alex though will still treat both Vinyl and Rainbow Dash when going out on a date as if the other wasn't dating him. I'm just using this as a poor excuse, cuz I can't make desicions without worring about pissing others off. Now I want to give a personal shoutout to a good friend of mine named Dual Apprehensions for letting me use his OC of the same name in this fanfic. I had alot of fun writing him in so THANKS. Thanks also to everyone who has supported me so far, I love ya all to bits.

Until next time, stay awsome-AJ


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back again. Ready for part 2? I hope so but first. Viewer discretion advised, this may contain graphic or disturbing images of violence, blood, gore, and/or grotesque death. You have been warned. Now thats out of the way I'm ready to get this action Gala started.

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 12

The Gala Part 2: Grand Galloping Brawl

The more I look at these Changelings the more I see human in them. Whatever magic they are using is having some very strange side effects. Now that I think of it, its going backwards, I'm becoming more of a pony and the Changelings are becoming human...er. I see what kind of game they are playing now. Red Cherry walks between innocent bystanders, scaring them out of their wits and just chuckling. She even grabs a red apple of a nearby table and munches on it, while her 'friends' look on. They all are carrying some kind of weapon, crudely made weapons at that, makeshift spears, knives, and clubs." Now I see why you ponies eat real food." Cherry cackles.

" Still thats not why we're here." She begins making her way towards us." We have been informed that our special somepony is here at the Gala. Now where oh where could he be?" She practically sings that. I take my hat off and set it on the table and grab one of the sharp knives of the table and hide it in my belt, yes I have a belt on. I figure that she will get close enough for me to stab her in the stomach or something. She gets about five round table lengths from us and grins wide." Found him." She sings. She is making my blood boil, she helped cause this transformation. I look up with a sarcastic grin.

" Well ain't it just fortunate that I still wanna kill you?" I grin. I'm close to my breaking point again, oh no. Cherry just grins again, and licks her lips.

" Mmm you look better than I expected. I should ask Queen Chrysalis for a turn before she claims you. Now be a good little colt and just come with us." I bust up laughing.

" I ain't going nowhere with you bitch. I suggest you and your prostitutes leave before I give you the almighty foot up your ass. I'm not in the mood for a confrontation tonight, but assholes like you are an exception." I peek around and most ponies are staring at me with open mouths, most likely because of how careless I was with my tongue, fuck them though. Cherry just cackles." If you won't go peacefully, then you shall go by force. Now stand up and let me get a good look at ya. I want to know where not to hit ya." I stand up to my full height and Cherry gives me the up down." Wow. Tall AND handsome, we have a winner. You two." She points a hoof two two male changelings who were munching on some food, but straiten out when called apoon." Show Alex here that we mean business. Now for the rest of ya, do what you want." With that she TAKES a seat and watches as the two changelings approach, clubs in hand. I do the first thing that comes to mind. I use an illusion spell to form hands over my hooves, sounds stranger that it looks. I only ever used this spell when I was working on Vinyl's amps. Fragile wiring needs a delicate touch so I made my own spell, the only one I made and know by heart, that and levitation. These 'hands' act much like what I had before, except they are the same color as my coat. I put my now new fists up, ready for a fight when Celestia calls out." GUARDS!" Doesn't surprises me that she would call for them

The first changeling to swing misses by an inch, but swings right back and clocking me in the jaw. I grit my teeth, to block out the pain, and pull out the six inch knife I had hidden." Your turn." I say to the next one, who runs up and swings but I duck just in time and...BANG. He clocks his friend in the head, ha." Watch it!" His friend screams at him. I take a few steps back and let them take their time, I'm in no rush. Speaking of rush, about 20 or so guards rush in spears drawn ready to attack." Help Alex and anypony who needs it." Celestia orders. I notice that Sargent Sparks is leading. Turning my two attention to my attackers, I use another illusion spell to make the knife in my hand more like a machete, psychological warfare is the key right now." You boys gonna just stand there or are ya gonna play?" I taunt.

The one who hit me steps up to the plate first and swings again but I block it. I shove his weapon aside and grab his right should with my left hand and drive my weapon up through his jaw and out the top of his head, drawing blood the whole way up. I turn my hand and push back and feel his neck snap from the force, plus the slight vibration from the machete. I reposition my hand, withdraw it from his head wit a spray of blood, and jab him in the chest, breaking everything in its path. I withdraw again and kick him aside. These guys still don't know how to fight, speaking of fighting, uptight ponies, guards, and changelings all start exchanging blows, bucks, and weapons at each other, once again I start a riot. Celestia, Luna, and Twilight all start blasting changelings away with magic. My second attacker throws his club at me but misses by a mile and runs with hooves cocked back ready to strike. I throw my weapon don and put up my dukes. He swings first with his left, I lean back and feel the wind from it. The next actually hits me in the side, which hurts now.

I retaliate and shove him a bit, and punch him square in the nose. He stumbles back but regains his footing, runs back and swings three times with both hooves. He left himself open after swinging the third time with his left hoof, so I punch with my left hand, striking him in the face again. He stumbles and I latch on, pounding away at him. I sweep him off balance, he falls and I stomp on his head, he's gone. I see that the Wonderbolts and Dash have started their routine again, aerial stunts. I see three changelings run up to the Princesses, so I take to the air and land on the closest one to them." Going somewhere?" I question. The one I used as a landing pad is knocked out.

" Step aside." One demands and I laugh.

" Verpiss dich(Fuck Off)." I laugh. The one who spoke readies his sword, so I grab his friends as mine. We clash with metal against metal, sweat against sweat. He is stronger than the last one I fought. I block a blow to my side and swing to his right arm. He counters and smacks me in the face with the hilt. I think he broke my eye socket, due to my now almost blindness in my left eye. I ignore that and just charge into him like a football player. He drops his sword and tries to block me but I bust into him with enough force to knock him to the ground. I raise me hoof up and grin." Auf Wiedersehen(Goodbye)." I slam my hoof down on him, he's out. I turn to the last one who is almost shaking with either fear or he is on cocaine. I take a step forward and he takes on step back, yep fear. Out of nowhere a bottle smashes against the back of his skull and he drops like fly. Behind him is Vinyl, holding the broken bottle in her hoof. I clap to her." Great job. You sure know how to fight."

" Think nothing of it. I've gotta go help the others." Vinyl says before dashing off. I turn to the Princesses.

" Are you all right?" I ask.

" Yes, quite fine actually." Luna speaks up." How dare they interrupt our Gala like this?"

" Most likely after me again. Now then I've got a date with red headed changeling who owes me alot of explanations. Be careful." I start to walk away but I'm stopped by Celestia.

" Thank you again Alex. You should be the one being told to be careful. Now go and get RID of her." She wishes me luck and I take off into the air watching the fighting slow down, almost to a halt. My head throbs and my side hurts like a bitch, but adrenaline is helping deal with it. I land near the red changeling, who is still sitting in her chair, munching on some Gala food." Ah!" She exclaims." So nice of you to join me. Care for a slice of bread or maybe some wine, perhaps?" I cross my arms.

" What is the deal with wanting me so badly? I'm nothing more than a common black rat in a field of white mice. Whats this got to do with me?" Cherry hops up on her hind legs.

" Your helping us anyway, unintentionally but still helping. Your memories are being imprinted into our brains at a faster rate. Soon we changelings will become more powerful than ever before. As for WHY we need you, well we need a strong male role model for our empire. You will make a dashing King married to our beloved Queen, rulling over ALL of Equestria, with the Princesses as your personal slaves. How does that sound?" I chuckle a bit.

" Sounds like you need to be burned alive at the stake. YOU are prt of the reason why I'm an Alicorn now. You, Chrysalis, and Note Pad all must die. Starting with YOU!" I glare deathly at her and she winks back at me and blows a kiss in my direction, fuck she IS a slut." Now now, no need to scream. I'm right here." She coos.

" Fuck you, fuck your hive of Changelings, fuck your 'beloved' Queen. I will seek to it that you all are burned to death, and I'll watch AND record it, so I may watch it again. So where is your whore of a queen and her little dog too?"

" Oh their back at the hive. I'm running this by myself today. Though I think we're losing. No matter, your our main prize. The Princesses are second." She uses her magic, which is also a red aura, and summons a red dagger." Now I going to have to remove that tongue of yours." she grins evilly but also trying to be cute at the same time. I summon my own red dagger.

" Well bitch, you are losing. Your also going to die." I grin. We start circling each other like two alley cats fighting over old tuna. I keep a more elegant stance, with my left hand closed behind my back and my right arm stretched out, a fencing stance more like it. She runs first in a blurry of speed and I block her strike, I can tell she has been practicing. We are face to face with each other again." I see that you have taken up practice in use of the blade, yes?" I ask as we back off and strike again.

" Oh yes I have taken interest in blades. We seem to be at an almost complete stalemate right now. We even close enough to kiss." She replies but is distracted enough so I kick her in the side and send her stumbling back. She twirls around and I barely have enough time to counter, but surprisingly I do. " Fat chance, bitch. So tell me why you have decided to allow your queen to like me? Am I that handsome?" I question, trying to buy some time. I kick her again and then shove her. She regains and rushes and slashes my left arm, drawing blood. My suit is now almost covered in both Changeling blood and my own.

" Well I really have no clue. I must say though that your outfit for this evening is dashingly handsome indeed. Still I didn't care for your human form. So with my help along with the others that you already know, we changed your form into something fit for a King and a husband." I shove her back again with my elbow, but drop my knife in the process. Cherry tries to use this as an advantage and stabs forward, but I grab her hoof with both hands. I bring her in close and head butt her in the face. I, while still holding her, kick her in the stomach and she drops her own knife. We're both tired and sweating like crazy. I'm surprised that she is tired, with all that energy in her, she's like Pinkie Pie for the changelings but much more slutty. I move forward and do the same thing as last time. Kick to the head, knee in the face, and flip kicked in the jaw. She drops to the floor, breathing heavily and wobbles to a standing position.

" This is your last chance. Leave now or die. The choice is yours." I give her my last show of mercy, but she chuckles.

" No I'm still standing here, aren't I? I will take you down, somehow." She whispers the last part. I walk forward, pick up my fallen blade, and limp to her. I walk right into her with the dagger buried in her stomach. I lean in as she is in a state of shock." Shhh. Go to sleep." I lay her down on the ground and pull ot the dagger. I knee beside her." You had the chance to surrender but you didn't. Why?"

" I...I couldn't fail...my queen. I just wanted...to be know more than...just...that 'One Nighter'." She coughs out." I...just...wanted...Chrysalis to give...me...more...recognition. She...doesn't even know...that...I'm here tonight. Just...when you...see her again...tell her I said 'hi',ok?"

" Well I hope where ever you go after you die, you burn for eternity." I say coldly and look up as I stab her through the bottom jaw. Red Cherry stops moving and I look around to see my of the ponies watching me. Most are dirty and I hear a few complaining about it. I would never guess that most of these upper class ponies would even fight. Most of the changelings are either knocked out or captured. Few of them are dead, because of me. I stand up but fall over on the ground. The whole situation gets to me. My hands turn back into hooves and I start drifting off. I see the mane six running over to me along with the Princesses and Vinyl. I black out thinking 'Here we go again'.

I awake with the feel of an ice pack on my forehead. I look over to see Vinyl smiling at me. I go to sit up but she stops me." Don't your still hurting. You'll just make it worse." I nod slowly and lay back down, on a couch?

" How long have I been out?" I asks quietly.

" About an hour or so. Dude, everpony at the Gala is talking about you." She chuckles. I groan, not this again...well I guess I did save Celestia and Luna from thoes three changelings but...I can't think right now. The pain is is almost unbearable.

" About what? And where are we?"

" Well Celestia set up a makeshift medical center so everpony who was hurt could get treated. We're in one of the more private ones right now. Well everypony is talking about you fighting that red changeling, Red Cherry right?" I nod and she continues." Well they are grateful for your help but still shocked at your, oh what did they say? Your brutality towards them. I know though that most of those uptight ponies are still at least grateful. Celestia took alot of changelings into the dungeon for questioning. As for you right now, the doctor said that you broke three ribs on your left side and your left eye socket is fractured. You'll be fine as long as you either let it heal on its own or use magic to heal it faster. He said the choice is yours."

" I don't know any healing spells." I sigh." Do you know any?" Vinyl shakes her head no. I chuckle a bit, a reaction I've had to sad or painful happenings since I was little." So how do I look?"

" Bruised, battered, and beaten. But you still are my handsome sexy stallion." She kisses me on the nose and I blush, wait did she call me sexy?

" Uhh could you go get Twilight? And did you call me sexy?" I ask and Vinyl starts walking away towards a white curtain opening." Maybe I did? Maybe I didn't?" She coos and walks away swaying her hips a bit, clever girl. I hear talking outside and soon enough Twilight and Celestia trot in. I chuckle in response." Once again I end up in the hospital. I'm gonna owe you one hell of a medical bill." Celestia chuckles a bit too.

" I see your humor is still as good as ever. I must say you really put on a show with that red headed changeling. Such elegance when fighting her."

" It was nothing. Still I feel like I ruined the Gala, with ya know being wanted and all." I sigh.

" Oh Alex. You have nothing to fear. You didn't ruin the Gala, you made it actually fun." Celestia says with a smile and bot me and Twilight yell "What!?" but as soon as I'm done my side cramps up, causing me to groan out in pain." How could you say that?" Twilight questions but realizes that she spoke first and backs down, pussy. Celestia chuckles a bit a Twilight.

" While I know it is terrible to say that, yes. I found it enjoyable to fight a few of those Changelings. Even I like to go outside the 'norm' every once and a while." I grin in response

" Rock on Celestia, rock on." I smile and she returns it." Now I hate to ask this but, could one of you heal my eye socket?"

" Oh its no problem at all." Celestia's horn glows brightly and I can feel my bone rebuilding itself. Its a very strange felling to have your bone start moving without any pain. Pretty soon my head doesn't hurt anymore but my side still hurts." Thanks. I need to learn that, someday." I sit up ignoring my side. I look over and find a small mirror near by. I look at myself, I look like hell. My face is a bit swollen and bruised. I've got a nice shiner on my left eye, my cloths are bloody and torn in a few areas, now it really fits me, always getting into trouble. I thank both of them and walk out of the medical tent. I see that the Gala has been trashed. Tables flipped, bottles broke, expensive objects either broke or missing, and most of everyone has left. I walk, with a limp still, over to the now empty bar except for the bartender and Dual, who almost seemed to never have moved since he got here. I walk right up to him." Well isn't Mr. Writer himself? You put on quite a show." He exclaims. I roll my eyes and tap my hoof on the bar to get the bartender's attention.

" Shot of your strongest." I order and he nods and fills a shot glass with a clearish liquid. Dual chuckles.

" Victory shot?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

" No, more like painkiller shot. Man I still hurt." Its true my head still throbs and everytime I move or breat those three lucky ribs jab into my diaphragm. I down the shot and its like liquid fire. I start coughing." Oh shit that burns. Like drinking ghost chili pepper extract, and I should know." I tap on the bar again." Another one please."

" You down another and you'll be piss drunk for a week." Dual smirks and I just glare at him. I notice that he has a few bruises of his own and a bandage on his forehead. I receive my second shot and I down it quick, it still burns like fire all the way down.

" Whatever man, I just want this night to be over." I sigh." I've had my share of emotional and physical trauma tonight."

" Thats what I've heard." Dual sips on his beer slowly.

" So you going to be in Ponyville any time soon?" I ask.

" Yeah, I reckon that I'll be there for a few months. Why do you ask?"

" Well I've got second to nothing to do. So maybe we could grab a drink and shoot the shit or something." I shrug. Dual smiles.

" Sure. I've got nothing real big planned for the three or so months that I'll be there so, yea we hang out." Dual drops down on all fours and steps away from the bar." Hey I've gotta get going but I also heard that you and Vinyl are a thing now so before I go, I want you to remember this." His face stiffens." If you hurt her in anyway, you'll be answering to me, got it?" I chuckle.

" Trust me, if anything I should be worried about her hurting me. See you around." I joke and Dual trots off. I say at the bar for a few minutes before I feel a hoof tap on my shoulder." Hey there hero." Dash giggles.

" Hero? Oh hell no, not that title now." I sigh.

" Whatever, hey we're getting ready to go. You ready?" Dash asks with a funny smile, don't know why but don't really care. I shrug and we go back to met the rest of our group.

-2 in the morning-

My brain is on complete active mood right now. I've got so many stories buzzing around it almost makes me vomit. We got back to Ponyville about and hour or so ago and everyone is asleep. I realized that I've neglected my one passion for to long and I'm suffering for it by not sleeping. Tonight was...well there are to many words to describe how it went. Now I've got inspiration a million miles long for a novel that I can't even think of a name for, yet. I sigh a bit and sit up in my bed. I can't and will not sleep until I get this crap down, my body is literally telling me to write or suffer, I choose the former. I hop out of bed and walk over to my computer which is on its own desk I bought sometime ago. I pull up a chair, position myself in a comfortable position.

I open up my laptop and get my password in. I go strait into a fresh word document...and I begin to write.

-  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this action chapter. I'm going to release this and part one as a GALA Update for my lovely fans. I still can't thank you guys on how much I appreciate your support. I'm also sorry if the end was a bit rushed. This is going to be a short thank you though cuz I'm writing this at 2 in the morning. So until next time, stay awesome-AJ


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy.

Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 13

First Date

-4 Days later-

I've basically done a whole lot of nothing for the past 4 days. My ribs hurt like a bitch and every time I talk or breath, for that matter, they stab into my organs like little knives. Vinyl has suspended me from work for a couple weeks until I'm completely healed, which I don't mind that much but still it was my source of income for myself personally. I've spent a lot of my time writing a glorious story, which I still don't have a name for yet. Its hard to even explain it, just my thoughts portrayed onto text, pretty much. Word once again runs like wild fire here in Equestria so now I've gotten more famous after the whole Gala attack, dammit.

Then there's the whole thing with Dash and Vinyl. I've pretty much just decided to go with it for now, and if I can grow a pair, ask one of them out. Right now I'm just staring at a screen, keeping my mind off everything else but video games at the moment. No one is home, Octavia when out for a while, most likely with Violin, and Vinyl's at work. I wish Equestria had telephones so I could just call up someone instead of taking, like a one hour trip to their place, only to either find them there or gone. " Ahh fuck you!" I scream as I bat away a zombie. Dead Island has its fair amount of jump scares. " No one likes you, so piss off!" I curb stomp the dead man, til his head is reduced to nothing but bits. I like to switch up my game playing sometimes. Zombies when I'm bored, GTA when I feel reckless, MKX when I feel mad, Alice when I feel like a challenge, and many more that I play on occasion for shits and giggles.

I still feel bored out of my mind, and Vinyl's on my brain now, shit. I groan and pause my game. I guess I should at least go and say hi. I toss my controller aside and go downstairs. I look to the clock and see it's about 1. I need a reason for stopping by so I rush into the kitchen. I grab a soda from the fridge and some sandwich items. I guess the most classic excuses is to make a lunch and take it to her, that could work. I make Vinyl a quick snack sandwich and put both her drink and lunch in a paper sack. I go back upstairs and grab a small bag from my room and put it on, with slight pain and it getting caught on my wings. I put the sack in my bag and leave. Vinyl will like this little stop by surprise. I wave hello to a few ponies along the way.

I try not to be a prick not at least say hello. Everyone is so nice compared to what I've seen in Chicago. I never waved to strangers there, due to where I lived, which was near a bad neighborhood. So I just walked along, never said hello or waved and went on my mary way. Here though I'm trying to redeem myself to an extent.

I see Vinyl's shop in view now and I pick up the pace. I reach it and even before I walk in I see her, Dual, and Rainbow Dash talking while Vinyl is putting up stock. I open the door and enter, the door bell sounds off and they all turn, naturally of course, towards the door." Well isn't it Mr. Writer himself?" Dual chuckles and I roll my eyes.

" Hilarious, did it take you all day to come up with that?" I snap back, with an obvious smile on my face. We both laugh and hoof bump. Vinyl wears a a smirk on her face.

" I though I told you not come back until you were better, Mr." She stands on her hind legs and puts her forelegs on her hips. I put on my own smirk this time.

" Well ain't you the bossy one today." I replied with a chuckle." All I'm here for is to say hi and bring you something to eat, thats it." I take out the paper sack and toss it to her. I lean up against a shelf." Hey Dash. How you holding up?" I ask as she leans against the shelf across from me.

" I'm doing alright. Twilight is a bit paranoid about another Changeling attack happening but other than that, nothing. How about you?"

" I hurt but I'll live. So Twilight is paranoid, huh? Wouldn't surprise me. I'm a bit afraid myself but I know that we would win."

" Yeah we whipped some major ass at the Gala. So what you up too today?"

" Nothing at all. I've been alone today and did nothing but beat zombies and cops. I got bored so I came here." I sigh and winch as a rib pokes me again. " So what have you been doing today?"

" A little bit of weather control duties as usual. But I'm taking a break right now." I nod my approval. I look over at Vinyl who just finished her sandwich.

" Hey thanks bro. You sure have a knack for making a quality sandwich." She smiles warmly.

" Its nothing much, Vinyl. I don't see it any better than the rest. So how's work going?"

" Its been going good. Dual here is filling in for you while you recover. I'm booked for a gig tonight so I won't be home until late." I shrug. Its not ike I've been along with Octavia before. Or for that matter I've been alone, ALONE for a long time so I'm used to it.

" Don't sweat it Vinyl. I'll make sure Tavi or myself don't burn the house down while your gone." I shrug and I hear Dual snicker a bit.

" Tavi, that always cracks me up. She still hate that nickname?" He asks and I chuckle.

" Oh big time. She gets mad at me because I use now." I chuckle." Hey I'm gonna get going." I say and start heading for the door. I'm stopped but someone and I turn around to see Vinyl." You forgot to say goodbye." She giggles and plants one on me. Once again white fur doesn't block a blush at all. She pulls back and I'm probaly looking like the biggest idiot right now. " I...uhh...goodbye Vinyl. I'll see you later, I hope." I say goodbye to the others and leave. I get about a block away and then I hear someone call my name." Hey Alex! Wait up!" I turn around and I'm about taken out by Rainbow Dash, who was going about mach ten speed to reach me." Yes Dash?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

" I just wanted to know where your headed?" She says with a sly grin on her face. She either thinks I'm blind or just oblivious.

" I'm just heading home. Why do you want to know that Dash? I can tell your up to something. Your grin rivals that of the Cheshire Cat. Whats really going on?" I cross my arms. Rainbow Dash hesitates but my words cut trough her defenses like a hot knife through butter.

" Oh fine, you caught me. I've got nothing going on today. Its my day off and I have nothing to do. I was just wondering if we could hang out or something." She hovers a bit above me while I walk. I've got nothing planed today, wait come on Alex, this is your moment to ask. Ask her out.

" Heyyy I would love to hang out today but I've got somethings planed." I start and Dash lets out a long sigh.

" I see, sorry I asked, your still mad at us about what happened at the Gala. I get it." She huffs and I stop and turn to face her. I grab her hoof and bring her down to eye level.

" You didn't let me finish. First off I'm not mad at you OR Vinyl, I actually happy to see you two talking to each other again. Second off I was just teasing you." I chuckle and playfully shove her. Dash giggles and shoves me back.

" I get it now, your playing hard to get. Don't worry Alex, your time with me will come sooner than you think. So whats really going on?" She crosses her own arms like I did and I blush a bit.

" Well I...uhh...I..." Oh come on man, you've talked to the President for Christ sake, and your afraid to ask a girl out? Get your head out of the clouds. I mentally slap myself." I was wondering if you would like to do something later today?"

" You mean like...a date?" Her face holds a sly grin of before.

" Uhh...yeah a date I guess. I don't wanna go out though to a restaurant. I figured we could...uh have a picnic dinner on the clouds, perhaps?" I stutter slightly and Dash squeals, stunning a few ponies that passed us by, but stopped to see what that noise was. She lifts me up into the air. Now that I'm basically the same weight as an average stallion now, Dash can lift me up if need be, which seems to be now. Rainbow Dash squeezes the life out of me, and I hurt like a bitch.

" I would LOVE that, Alex! Say around 7ish? I'll come get you. This is amazing!" She holds me even tighter and I feel those three ribs stabbing me. I need to see Twilight.

" Dash...I hurt...my ribs remember?" I choke out and Dash drops me, lucky I land on my hooves.

" Oops...sorry. You should really see about getting them fixed, if they hurt that bad." Dash chuckles and I know that but I don't want to feel like a bum.

" I know but I don't want to be that one person that goes crying to either princesses when ever I get hurt. I had Celestia fix my broken eye socket because that was affecting my over all vision." I sigh." Though if your gonna keep hugging me like I'm choking, I guess I should at least visit Twilight and either have her teach me that healing spell and have me practice it on myself or have her heal me and teach me the spell."

" Hey thats the spirit bro. I'll race you there." Dash chuckles. I roll my eyes.

" I can hardly fly faster than Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, not saying she's slow but I'm saying that I'M slow. I couldn't beat you in a race even if Queen Chrysalis was on my tail with hearts in her eyes." I retort crossing my arms." But I'll at least fly by your side if you want." I take off and hover a few feet away from Dash.

" I think I'll enjoy a casual fly with you instead." She giggles and we fly towards Twilight's.

-At Twilight's-

It was quicker than I thought. I guess I'm picking up some speed. Dash surprised Twilight by appearing out of nowhere, causing her to yelp and drop her book. I thought it was a little humorous, even with Twilight glaring at me slightly." Hey Alex, I'll see you around 7 tonight, don't worry about the picnic basket I'll take care of that. You just bring your sexy self thats it." Dash shouts before taking off out the window. I stare at the ground flustered while Twilight chuckles.

" Care to explain that?" She asks raising an eyebrow. I feel like I'm blushing blood red.

" Not at the moment Twilight. I just came here for a favor."

" Oh what can I do for you?" Her tone changed, which is probably a good thing. I really don't want to explain Dash's attitude towards me back there. As if right on Que my rib decides to poke me out of my thought bubble.

" I was hoping to learn a basic healing spell. Or if you want heal me first then teach me the spell." I let out a shortened breath instead of a sigh "Dash's bone crushing hug literally crushed one of my ribs, so now its really stabbing at me. I fear if that I'm not careful it will puncture something and I'll bleed from the inside." Twilight study's me for a moment.

" Alright. I'll help you. I'll teach you the spell but I want you to try it on yourself." She motions for me to follow her to a more cleared area of her home. She disappears for a moment and returns with a spell book under her wing." Alright here is the spell. I'll help you learn it. Now follow my instructions."

-45 minutes later-

Spells are like math problems, which I suck at math so it took me a while to learn it. Twilight said that this will heal, if done correctly, most basic breaks, cuts, and sprains. Though I never had an X-ray of my three ribs so if their shattered, I'm shit outta luck." Ok are you ready?" Twilight asks and I nod.

" Ready as I'll ever be. I hope this works." I sigh.

" I have my faith in you Alex, your strong. Now focus your magic on your ribs and mend them like I instructed." I nod and clear my head. I close my eyes and feel my horn start to glow and immediately I feel pain. I want to stop but I push forward and feel my ribs pop, snap, and move back into place. I want to scream due to the amount of pain I feel but I keep my mouth shut. Pretty soon I feel almost no pain and I stop. I take in a deep breath and...NO PAIN!

" Did it work?" Twilight asks, she sounds a bit concerned.

" Yeah it did! Twilight your a life saver. How could I repay you?" I say hugging the crap out of her. I feel a bit woozy but Twilight has mentioned that with new spells like that, its a side effect. I see Twilight get a slight smirk, something I'm not used too with her.

" Tell me why Dash said "You just bring your sexy self thats it" and I'll let you off the hook. That really struck my curiosity." Oh boy why didn't I see this coming? I sigh." Fine I'll tell you. Over a cup of tea?" I ask and Twilight chuckles.

" Alright follow me." Twilight leads me down stairs to a table area and I'm served hot tea. I find this more relaxing this way to explain my relationship problem." Ok now please explain." Twilight takes a sip of her tea. I explain everything that has transpired the past weeks wit my relationship with both Vinyl and Rainbow Dash. Twilight seemed to almost know already that they both liked me. I explained the side lines of the Gala before the Changeling attack. Twilight was a little surprised by Dash's advances and then Vinyl swinging at her. I finished up with with my upcoming date tonight with Dash.

" So thats why she called you...err don't get mad, sexy." Twilight houses a slight blush. I chuckle and finish my second cup of tea.

" Its fine. I'm just a bit skeptical about this whole 'polygamy' thing. I'm sorry but I just find it hard to wrap my head around it. But I'll give it a shot...for now." I sigh.

" I'm glad to see you embracing our culture with ease. I'm surprised actually on how well you adjusted." Twilight smiles warmly.

" I just learn to go with the flow. I try not to question things sometimes, because the truth can be just as misleading. Equestrian culture has kinda grown on me." I look down at myself." In more ways than one." Twilight laughs a bit.

" I can see." I get up and stretch a bit.

" Hey I'm going to take off. Twilight thanks alot for your help." I smile.

" Not a problem, Alex. I'm always ready to help you learn more spells. Now you take care and good luck tonight." She winks at me, strange.

-7 in the evening-

I look at the clock and see its about seven. Octavia came home about 5 so I haven't been sitting here alone. She is practicing once again in her room so I had to 'keep it down', hilarious. I hear a knock at the door so I go to answer it, its Dash with the biggest grin on her face." Hey there." She greets. She's holding a large picnic basket and a blanket." Ready to go?" She asks. I gab my hoodie off the couch and put my Ipod in there.

" Yep lets go." I say and I step outside. The air is starting to get cooler, a sign that fall is nearing, then winter. We take to the air and Dash leads me to a cloud large enough to have a small party on. Its high up so we a have a perfect view of the sun set, well Celestia setting the sun more like. I help Das set up our little feast. I lay out the blanket and set out two plates and glasses. I find it strange that solid objects such as glassware and plates don't fall but I'm not going to ask, just enjoy it. I take a seat next to Dash as we start pull out food. Some fresh fruits and vegetables. Some bread and a, bottle of wine?

" You know you didn't need to bring this." I say holding the bottle.

" Well I figured that a romantic evening like this should have something better than beer. So I've been saving this for a special occasion, and this is it." Dash chuckles.

" I would've been fine with beer or even soda. Your making this sound like its all about me." I retort but with a smile. Dash fixes me a sandwich with a fresh apple on the side. She processed to fix her own and when she finishes, she scoots close to me and we're practically touching now. I take a bite and chew slowly. I take out my Ipod and put the volume on low but play some soothing classical music to lighten up the mood.

" Aww corny romance music." Dash coos.

" You wanna listen to something different? I don't mind." I say with a shrug.

" No, no its fine. You couldn't have picked a better night for this." Dash snuggles a bit next to me. I finish off my sandwich and eat my apple." Alex, I'm glad you could be here."

" Why do you say that?" I ask swallowing a bite of apple.

" I mean here in Equestria. I'm glad to call you a friend and even something more. You've had me since the first time we talked. Which seems like years ago." I feel a bit flustered.

" I really made that big of an impact on you, huh." I crack open the bottle of white wine and pour myself and Dash a glass.

" Not just me, but all of Equestria. You crash here in your airplane, lose your two best friends, but then save Ponyville and even the Princesses. You've shown the even a strange creature, no offence, like yourself could be so nice and friendly. I've met alot of ponies who act like you but they are ponies not some alien from another universe, err no offence again." I take a sip of wine, letting her words soak in.

" That means...alot Rainbow Dash. I've never met someone like you or any of your friends. I'm truly honored to be here in Equestria, despite of what has pen lost in the process. I still miss my friends but I learn to forgive whatever brought me here and just try to be happy. I've lost so much in my life, and I'm not even twenty-five. I've lived through most of my family members, my parents,...my brother. Then I live through my two best friends. Now I'm here with a lost body as well."

" A lost body?" Dash repeats what I said.

" Yes. While I've grown to accept my new form as an alicorn, I still miss my human body. Remember I was BORN human, lived and raised as a human, then had my own fucking body stole from me by some anthro bugs. I swear that I'll drag their empire down to the ground and burn whats left." I down my wine, anger is starting to get the best of me." But lets get away from such...dreadful memories and talk of something else." I refill my glass. Dash finishes her food and sets her plate aside and snuggles up closer to me. I'm not one to have someone just rubbing up on me but with her, I'll make an exception.

" I understand, Alex. You know that Rarity has been busy." Dash changes the subject which is good.

" I've heard something about it. Other than that though, I know nothing about it."

" Yeah, ever since you were at the Gala sporting your 'special' tux, which by the way looked down right sexy on you, anyway Rarity has been getting orders left and right for more outfits like yours. She's been using the other designs you gave her, and Sapphire Shore has already ordered like a dozen different dresses. I spoke to Rarity earlier today and she's about finished fixing your tux up." I take another sip of wine.

" Thats good to hear. I'm glad to help out anyway I can, though it feels like I do nothing at all most times." I sigh and Dash hugs me tightly but rears back.

" Oh sorry I forgot, your ribs." She looks worried.

" Its fine. I got the spell from Twilight and fixed myself up, though it hurt like hell." I pat my side where they were." Your clear to hug me, now." Dash squeezes the life out of me, and I smile. I guess I should've brought something for her tonight, wait that reminds me.

" Hey thanks for calling me sexy in front of Twilight earlier." I smirk.

" Ohh, oops sorry. I forgot that she was there at the moment."

" Yeah well she had me explain my relationship status to her, which was slightly embarrassing." I hug Dash though." Don't feel bad though." Dash giggles like a gitty school girl.

" I'm atually quite surprised on how well you've accepted our culture. How could you just be so, err open, to it?"

" Well Twilight mentioned the same thing. Well I'll put it like this. I've grew up in three different cultures, merican, Irish, an German. I've had to adjust each time I would visit family. I even devolped an Irish accent when I'm in Ireland. And I have to speak Geramn with my Dad's side of the family. So over time I just accept what I see around me and try not to question it much. Same goes here. I adapted and changed slightly to become atuned with the differences here." Dash looks like she's in processing mode again.

" Wow, thats deep."  
" I know." Silence devolpes between us and I like it. Dash still has a grip on me and we watch the night sky. I feel Dash wrap her wing around me and I almost feel at home here, almost. I can't really imagine what these six months would have been if we didn't crash.

-1 in the moring-

I woke up feeling thirsty so I decided to get myself a glass of water. I've been sitting here in the kitchen thinking again. I think that me going into this deep, deep, thought process will be the death of me. I'm thinking on my relationship with both Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch. Right now, Dash is the only one I've gone out with so far. My mind is still trying to wrap itself around dating two women at once, with both parties knowing each other. You would NEVER have that on Earth. If one party found out about the other, she would kill you and the other member. Here its like they don't care as long as the man loves both, or likes both enough to fuck. I hear the door unlock with some loud knocking. I stand up, hoping its not a burglar. The door opens up and Vinyl stumbles in, her electric blue mane is a complete mess and her shades are about falling off, Vinyl's drunk.

As soon as she spots me, her smile widens and she stumbles at me while bumping into the coffee table and couch along the way." Heyyyy." She slurs loudly."Whatchudoingup?" She says but I can't for the life of me comprehend what she said. Vinyl stumbles into me and starts falling but I catch her. Scotch is screaming on her breath, she partied hard tonight. My dad was close to never drunk, but I had to deal with my uncles and cousins so I know the best thing to do is get them to bed.

" Come on Topsy turby, lets get you to bed." I say leading Vinyl's drunken ass to the stairs.

" Ooohhh heading to beeedd with mmeee are ya? Lets rockkkk the bedd together." She implies sex and I don't need my first time taken by a drunk. I lift Vinyl up the stairs with magic, to keep her from falling her drunkened self down them. We, well I get to the top step with Vinyl's body in tow, I set her down right in front of my room." Ok drinky go to bed." I say pointing my hoof towards her room. Vinyl takes about five minutes to figure it out.

" Ohhh thats right...I'm sorrry, ah'm just a bit tipsy." She leans against the wall for support." Are commeing with me? Or am I gooonna have to drag you with?" I raise an eyebrow in her direction.

" Huh?" I question her." What in gods name are you talking about?"

" Too beed silly. I'll beee gental, I promise." She smirks very suggestive. I get up and lead her to her room. Not because she's wanting me, but because she'll fall over or wake up Octavia, which then nobody wins. I lay Vinyl on her bed which seems like a challange, because she keeps grabing at me. I go to leave but Vinyl speaks up." I thought you loved me?" Her tone is hurt a bit but with the heavy booze smell and her slurred voice, its the boozes talking, not her. I turn around and grab the door.

" No, I love Vinyl Scratch, not Vinyl Scotch. Good Night." I shut the door and go back to bed, with a smirk on my face. Vinyl was drunk and I had the last laugh, this night was fun.

-  
I really don't have much to say other than that this chapter and the next are more or less, filler chapters. Anyway thanks to everyone who has supported me so far so until next time, stay classy. actually I DO have something to ask. Should I turn this into a clop fic? I have something special planed for Alex's birthday and I wan to know wat my dear readers think. -AJ


	15. Chapter 15

Hey its me again. I'm back with another chapter. First off I do want to say that here are some very suggestive themes in this chapter, so if you are either easily offended or don't like jokes or mentioning of sexual content please turn back. For the rest that aren't bothered by it or just don't give a flying fuck about it, enjoy.

-  
Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 14

Feelings Deepen

I awake with my alarm clock buzzing off. I feel kinda bad for just dropping Vinyl like that last night. So right before bed I set my alarm clock for 8:00 in the morning so I could go to work today, as a sort of I'm sorry deal. I get out of bed and stretch, feeling better than the last few days due to my broken ribs. I'm glad to have that problem gone. I look in the mirror and I look like I've got a sever case of bed head but I don't mind. I hear movement down stairs so I quietly go down stairs to sa hi, only to my surprise both Vinyl and Octavia are up. Vinyl though looks groggy and she has head head down on the table almost to the point of falling asleep but she is still awake, Octavia is making breakfast and scolding Vinyl. I know its rude but I stop and just listen for a moment.

" Why must everytime when you have a gig, you come home like this?" Octavia asks, with anger in her voice.

" Please Octavia, just shut up for once. I know I bucked up last night and scared Alex half to death." Vinyl groans.

" Well I hope the pain you have right now was worth it, Vinyl. I wonder what Alex would think of all of this considering how much you like him." Octavia retorts and I almost chuckle out loud. Vinyl lifts her head off the table. I'm surprised she's not completely incapacitated by her hangover, but this is Equestria where the laws of physics don't apply much, with me being part of that.

" I embarrassed myself enough last night Octavia. I probably ruined my chances with him last night. I feel terrible and I hurt today. I'm sorry, ok." Vinyl sighs and I think this is my cue. I walk in with a slight smirk on my face." Good morning Octavia, Vinyl Scotch." I smirk at Vinyl who looks away, obviously ashamed.

" Oh, good morning Alex." Octavia greets with a wave of her spatula." I hope you slept well, how are your ribs feeling today?"

" I got them fixed yesterday so their healed, but thank you for your concern Octavia." I sniff the air a bit." Are you making pancakes?"

" Yes I am, do you want some? I believe that I have some batter left."

" If you don't mind, yes please." I smile and Octavia sets off cooking. I take a seat next to Vinyl who is looking down, avoiding eye contact." And how are we today tipsy?" I flash a cocky grin at her.

" I...I'm sorry for last night." She speaks up softly. I smile and pat her back.

" Its ok. I'm surprised that you actually remember last night, if any at all. I ain't mad at ya." Vinyl looks up with a slight smile.

" Still I am sorry. I do remember you calling me "Vinyl Scotch" before shutting my door last night. I do feel bad on how much I was coming on to you." I lean back in my chair a bit and put my arms behind my back.

" Hey your not the first drunk chick to try to come on to me, trust me." I smirk and Octavia flashes me quick glare from where she's at." What?" I ask put my arms up. Vinyl flinches a bit at my raised voice, most likely due to her hangover. Octavia ignores me and continues cooking. I bring my attention to Vinyl again.

" I know I was a bit over dramatic last night so I was thinking that you stay here and rest up. I'll work for you today." I smile at her and she shoots up as quick as lightning.

" You would do that for me?" She asks. I nod and Octavia walks over to us while balancing a tray of pancakes, syrup, and a glass of juice on one hoof. I take the tray from her before it ends up on the floor. The pancakes smell wonderful and I quickly chow down. I practically finishing my food in little more than a couple minutes." Ya know Octavia, you could become a chef, you've got the skill for it." I compliment her and she blushes slightly.

" Well thank you Alex. I prefer to stick to the cello though." She smiles at me. Hey I'm just trying to be nice. I excuse myself so I could get ready for work. I'm about to walk out of my room armed with my hoodie, my Ipod, and couple of cords so I could hook it up to the surround sound system at the store. I open my door and Vinyl is standing there, ready to leave from the looks of it." What are you up to, Vinyl?" I question raising an eyebrow.

" I was leaving for work with you." She smiles slightly. I shake my head no.

" Vinyl, you stay here. I can handle working for you today, besides Dual will be there to help." I push her aside and go down the stairs before she can stop me and I leave. I'm trying to be nice and let her rest up today but for some reason she had to work today. Well I'm not letting a hungover co worker come in and either sleep all day or start complaining about how much they hurts. I learned that when I worked at McDonald's. I speed walk to Vinyl's shop and I notice less ponies out today, a bit strange but I'm not going to worry. I reach the store in a few minutes and I see Dual inside wiping down the glass counter top with a rag. I walk in and he instinctively looks up." Oh, hey Alex." He greets but looks around me." Where's Vinyl?" I pull my hood down.

" Miss DJ came home last night drunk as fuck, and she's paying the price for it today. I'm taking her shift for the day." I walk over to the counter.

" Well she does that alot, besides she has came in before with a hangover. I'm getting the suspicion your up to something." He gives me a serious look. I study his expression for a moment. He thinks that I'm up to something with Vinyl. How do I approach this?

" I don't know why your so over protective of her, Dual. I'm just trying to do a nice gesture for her and your getting all butt hurt about it." I snap back." And I'm not leaving if your trying that card." Dual stares at me for a moment, trying to find a comeback.

" Well...I...I...she's like a little sister to me, Alex. I've known her for a good chunk of my life and I know how her family is and what has happened in the past. I'd protect her with my life. I do get the fact that you are trying to be friendly to me and her, but I still don't trust you much yet." He retorts and now I get it. He is practically like a big brother to her, protecting her and looking out for her best interests. I pull out my Ipod." Ok I get why you protect her, Dual, I get that. But you've got to realize that she is old enough not to have someone looking over her shoulder with everything she does. You CAN trust me Dual. I'm not going to hurt her in anyway. Now lets stop fighting and figure out what the work agenda is for today." Dual seems to agree with me on that, there is no reason to push this further, though I am curious about Vinyl's past.

" We close down early at one today. It gets very slow around this time of the year. So basically there is cleaning and a few boxes that have crap that needs to be put on shelves. When it comes to cleaning this store, I'm kind of a neat freak so you can stock the shelves." He points to a small stack of boxes off to the side.

-11:45 am-

Dual was right about it being slow. We've had about four customers so far all day. I finished stocking about an hour ago and Dual has finished cleaning so its basically nothing else to do. I forgot o plug my Ipod in earlier so now I'm going to play some music." So whats your favorite genre of music, Dual?" I ask turning to face the pegasus.

" I like all kinds of music, Alex. Just play what you like. I'm kinda wondering about your world's music, from how much Vinyl talks about it." He shrugs and sips from a soda from the break room in the back. I decide to hit shuffle on my Ipod so now random music will play. First off is Tears don't Fall, by Bullet for my Valentine. I see Dual's head bob a bit, liking what he hears.

" Who is this?" He asks.

" Its Tears don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine. Its from their The Poison album." I turn the music down just a smidgen." Hey Dual, I know you still don't trust me fully yet so I would like for you just to ask some questions, if you'd like." Dual thinks for a few before answering.

" Alright. Vinyl said your family is a bit wild, care to explain?" Ah from family to personal life, he's smart.

" Yeah my family is one big drunk but happy family. Both sides loved their beer and hard stuff like you and me like music. My family would get together sometimes but it never turned out well." I try not to laugh.

" How come?" Dual asks leaning on the counter.

" Well a soon as they start drinking they start, fighting. I mean literal fights, brawls, smashing crap over your head kind of fighting. And there I am sitting there watching and trying to understand why they fought like that. Thats all I really can explain from that." I shrug. Now I kinda want to more about Vinyl's past.

" Ok now can I ask why your so protective of Vinyl, well besides her being like a little sister to you." I ask. Dual's expression goes sour.

" I would not like to...discus that, Alex. If you really want to know the truth, go talk to her." Ok he's avoiding the question. I'll try something else. I think for a second while he looks on. Ok he said something about Vinyl coming to work even if she has a hangover, that I would like to know." Ok let me ask this. Why would Vinyl come in with a hangover?" Dual gives me another look.

" Once again, your asking too many questions." Ok I'm getting no where with this guy, he's keeping secrets from me but I don't want to push him. Ok talk about interests." So.." I start trying to think of something." Any plans for the weekend?" Dual's expression changes from glaring at me to smug.

" No way not this weekend. I'll be locking my doors and windows tomorrow. Here's some advice for you Alex. Lock your door and/or windows tomorrow before you go to bed." He chuckles and I raise and eyebrow.

" Why is that?" I question.

" Lets just say that...this weekend gets a bit...wild. You'll know about that soon enough, with both Rainbow Dash and Vinyl." Dual almost sighs at saying Vinyl's name, but chuckles instead. I've over heard something about this weekend before, but I really didn't pay attention to it. I raise and eyebrow again, if I had fingers I would be drumming them on the counter while I think." Wild how?"

" Uhh it would benefit if you jut figure it out yourself, Mr Writer." He smirks and I roll my eyes. I glance at the clock and its 12:45, we've talked for and hour, wow. They saying is time flies when your having fun, no time just flies in general." Ok so no one is here and there is nothing left to do, are we closing early then?" I ask.

" I guess. I'll guess I'll see you around then, Alex. I'll lock up." Dual waves me off with his hoof and I just shrug and collect my things and leave. I'm very curious about what Dual said about this weekend. I guess should stop by Rarity's and pick up mu tux if she has it finished. Lets see, should I fly or walk there? Fuck it I'll fly, I neglect my new appendages most of the time. Besides I've noticed something off with them anyway. My wings, when ever I kiss Vinyl and Rainbow Dash or they do something suggestive, they seem to wanna snap strait out. But me being narrow minded during those times, I just focus on something different and that feeling goes away. Maybe their broken or something, I'll ask Dash about that later if I can. I take strait off and fly for a good ten minutes just really enjoying the view from up here, and pass a few pegasus ponies along the way. I find Rarity's in few minutes and I land, and about fall too. Still can't stick a landing if I'm going faster than 5 mph. I walk in and I see a rack with about half a dozen Misstiched dresses. I see a few pony maniquins with half made dresses on it. I see Rarity walk out of another room with more fabric in tow." Hello." I greet and she jups a bit.

" Oh, Alex its you. Sorry but you scared me a bit. What can I do for you?" She smiles.

" I'm just here to pick up my tux if you have it fixed. But my you have been a busy bee, Rarity. These look great." I point out the Misstiched dresses on the rack near me. Rarity smile grows a bit.

" Why thank you Alex. Those are for Sapphire Shores. She placed a big order after the Gala. Your tux is finished, I'll be right back." Rarity sets the fabric she drug out next to a minquin and darts off into another room. I start looking at some of the finished outfits that are not part of Shores order. I find a few Steamdress outfits, two Classic outfits(I found the name for it), and five of the Royal Suits. I hear Rarity open the door and in tow is my tux, which looks brand new again." Thanks Rarity. Now how much do I owe you?" I realized hat my wallet was at home, damnit.

" Nothing at all Alex. Consider this as a reward for your actions at the Gala. Fighting off both Changelings and marefriends." Rarity chuckles and I give her a scolding look. Twilight must have talked.

" And who told you that?" I cross my arms.

" Twilight stopped by yesterday after you left. I must say it is quite cute that you have taken both as your own." She smiles smugly at me.

" Rarity, I'm just dating them. I still find it strange that I am dating both of them and they know about it." I sigh as I'm handed my tux.

" Oh and how is that?" Rarity raises an eyebrow. I chuckle a bit." Well on Earth, if you dated two or more women at once, it was a big no no. If one found out about the other, they would fight like cats. It causes more stress and heart break than needed. Here though its completely different. I'm still scared that they might turn on each other again." I sigh at that last part. Rarity seems to think for a second.

" Well I'm sure that won't happen Alex. Oh and Twilight told me that Saturday is your birthday, yes?" I nod." Well I just want to say happy birthday to you. I would advise not to mention this to Pinkie Pie if you don't want a party, which Twilight told me that too. I hope you have a very..." She stops for a moment." Interesting birthday with Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch. I get back to work though so for now, ta ta." She waves me goodbye and I walk out and take to the air again. I grab my tux in my red aura and fly away thinking on what Rarity said. Why did she stop to think of a word to use? I'm over thinking it again.

I got home about five minutes ago. I hung my tux up in the small closet in my room and now I'm going back down stairs to get something to eat. I saw Vinyl in the kitchen when I got home and I said hello and left to go up stairs. I walk in and Vinyl's just sitting in a chair eating some chips." Hey." I greet. and walk over to the fridge and grab a soda.

" Oh, hey." She says and I can tell somethings wrong. I take a seat across from her. I am hungry but that can wait.

" Ok, whats wrong?" I ask immediately. Vinyl look up from her bag of chips and she looks a bit sad.

" Its...its nothing. Don't worry about it Alex." She tries to lay it off as nothing but I give her my 'Your lying' face. Vinyl lets out a sigh." Fine I'll tell you. Alex first off I'm sorry for last night." She apologizes again." I've realized that I'm just an idiot for locking myself out from ever advance I've had." What the fuck is she talking about?

" Vinyl I don't understand. Whats really going on?" I ask with concern in my voice." Whatever it is, you can tell me." Vinyl looks at me slightly and I see sadness in her eyes, something that I saw when I woke up in the hospital after the attack on Ponyville." Alex. I want to tell you this but I don't want too as well. Just...just follow me." She motions for me to go into the living room with her. She sits down on the red couch and pats the middle coushion for me to sit, which I do." Alex, I think its time I told you more about me." I give her a slight look of confusion but motion for her to continue." Alex I know I've been kinda quiet about my past a bit, cause its something I'd rather forget. Let first start off with that you already know that I have a brother, right?"

" Yeah you've mentioned him before." I comment.

" Well now you get to hear the truth. My family wasn't all the best. My mother worked at at the hospital in Fillydelhia and my dad was...well a down right no good drunken bastard. Me and my brother were alone most of the time just the two of us. My parents fought consistently and my dad...abused us all." I look t Vinyl as she hesitates but i grab her hoof with mine, for moral support. She gets the will to continue." My father would beat my mother when he didn't get his way, pretty much like a big baby. He's hit me several times, once actually breaking my jaw. My brother would stand up for me and my mother but my dad was bigger and my brother would back down most of the time. Most of the time when me and my brother were in the house during one of our parents fights, my brother would sing to me, trying to calm me down. It was so horrible and then my dad finally got locked up in prison after my mother filed a police report against him." Vinyl stops and I can see tears form at the corners of her eyes. Her dad beat her, and broke her jaw! I'll fucking kill this bastard if find him. Vinyl sniffs but seems to keep her head strong." After that I grew to appreciate music, because my brother would calm me down when he sang. As I grew me, my brother and my mother when to concert in Canterlot, thats when I got my cutie mark, I was so happy. My brother taught me after that everything he knew about music.

Her brother sounds alot like mine. A love for music and comforted Vinyl during some dark times." Vinyl." I start but not really knowing what to say." I...I had no idea. I'm sor-" I go to say more but Vinyl puts her hoof to my lips.

" Don't speak, just listen." I nod and she takes a breath and continues." My brother, being alot older left when I was ten. Me and my mom moved to Ponyville after that. It wasn't as stressful as I thought though. I began school as soon as I got here and thats when I met Dual and...more shit happened. I had three coltfriends, well four counting you." I blush a bit." My first crush was a typical school fillie's crush so it didn't last. Nothing bad happened to that but my heart did sink a bit when he dumped me. I waited until high school and thats when I meet my second coltfriend. This lasted about two years, much like your second girl friend Alex." She compares her love life to mine but I don't mind." He was sweet and I was heart broken when it didn't work out, I kept my head up though, and started mixing. My job soared and after high school I became a DJ full time, I was happy, thinking that nothing could bring me down. But something did." Vinyl has tears coming back and I can just tell that this is not going to be good." Thats when I met...him. This stallion met me at a club in Canterlot. He stole my heart. I thought that he was the one for me, ya know? We dated for a good three weeks, got closer and closer to each other. Well one night we went out to the same club we met a and I had a bit to much to drink. This bucking bastard took...took..." Vinyl's at the brink of full blown crying." He raped me. And had the curdacy to leave me a bucking note for me in the morning say thats all he wanted and left. I...I...AHHHHH!" She starts crying and I immediately grab her and hold her close. While rape is something I'll never truly know about, I've had my far share of pain emotionally but this takes me by surprise.

" Its ok. Its ok." I repeat and hold Vinyl close and slightly rock back and forth. Vinyl cries into my shoulder and my whitish coat is now wet with tears. I continue to rock her almost like a baby and soon her crying turns into slight sobs. I can't do anything but just hold her. She pushes me away. She stops sobbing and sniffs." I hated myself for that, and hated him for it. But I knew that I was the one drunk. I blamed myself for it so I locked myself away from everypony else. Dual was sort of like my back up brother and tried with all his might to comfort me. I just stopped dating all together. I blocked out all signs of courtship from anypony. I moved here with Octavia and she helped me through my situation. Everytime I would drink and get drunk like that, I would beat my hungover self up the next day as punishment ." She stops and sniffs again. Thats what she meant earlier. She couldn't risk it and just shut herself off. Thats what Dual meant too with her coming in with a hangover anyway." Then...there's you." She turns to me with tearful eyes, her beautiful magenta eyes. Her tone almost sounds accusing.

" What about me?" I ask scooting closer, I want to know if I caused her more pain, that I didn't mean too.

" I thought that my life was bad, hell even the worst. But then you show up. I fell for you on first glance. I beat myself up for it everytime I could because I told myself it wasn't love, just locked up emotions and hormones. You explained your life with open arms and made my life look like nothing compared to yours." She stops to catch her breath. I made her life worse? I made her troubled life look like nothing? Rape and abuse is the highest thing on my list. I go to say something but a lump forms in my throat. Vinyl quiets sobbing and her scolding sadness is turning into a slight smile, is she like bipolar or something.

" Alex, I know your trying to figure out why you made my life look like nothing." She says reading my mind like an open book." But thats why I admired you for it." Huh? What the fuck?

" What?" Is the only thing I can say which is surprising.

" For the first two months I questioned every second why I all of the sudden, liked you. I realized why though. Your strong. You have had a horrid life compared to mine. Your family may seem nice at a distance but you've seen them turn on each other like a pack of starving dogs. You lost your parents and the only one you could ever call your best friend, your brother. You had friends to help with the pain but lost them here, you survived and kept their memories afloat. You have so much to your name but never want to acknowledge it, if fear of attention. You keep a leveled head through the toughest of times and while you suffered emotionally, physically, and mentally, your spirit never died like mine did. I admire everything about you Alex. So much self control and the will to help others despite of what you can lose. You've lost your own original body just to defend creatures like us. You became us in order to save us." I just sit there, there is some much to unpack from that. I...I can even comprehend anything right now. Vinyl has put my brain on reboot." I...I...uhh." I mutter out trying to say something.

" Then this morning when you just left to work for me, even though I use my work as punishment, you showed me that you CARE about me, unlike the others I've dated before. I was a loss for words after you left and it just brought back memories. Thats why I wanted you to just listen not speak. I...feel like this is the best time to say this. I love you Alex." I can't even speak still, come on damnit! Work! My emotions speak for me.

" I...I love you too Vinyl." We hug and just look into each others eyes. Red versus Purple. I can't believe that Vinyl just spilled her guts out to me, and I can't even say something. My brain decides to work now." Vinyl...I can't...I can't believe that you just told me everything with nothing held back."

" I know...It feels good to get everything I've wanted to tell you before finally off my chest." How long has she wanted to tell me?

" Vinyl, you know you can come to me anytime. You can talk to me anytime."

" I know, but today seemed like the best time, after I thought about it. I'm just glad Octavia went shopping earlier so we could talk. Alex I have something for you, as a early birthday present." Vinyl dashes off up stairs leaving me sitting on the couch. Vinyl just threw herself at me, not sexually but emotionally. She admires me because I'm level headed, funny if you ask me. I can't turn her down now but what will happen to me and Rainbow Dash? Great now I've got to deal with this...maybe I shouldn't turn Dash down. Ohh good god my now new other self, the one who has accepted my pony body as his, is speaking of oh what was it called? A harem? Right? I don't know, Vinyl shut my thinking brain off. I maybe just losing my humanity in this new body, maybe. Vinyl rushes back down stairs wit a wrapped present.

" Vinyl my birthday isn't for two more days, can't you wait?" I ask as she shoves the box in my lap.

" Nope! Just open it, besides the real present is waiting for your birthday. Just open please." I decide not to argue with her and rip open the wrapping and now I'm presented with a cardboard box. I use my magic to cut the tap and I'm presented with a pair of shades much like Vinyl's but they are blood red and are a bit pointed at the tips instead of rounded." Wow...thanks Vinyl." I take them out of the box and put them on, I'm shocked that they don't obscure my vision and I can see just as clearly as I would be without them.

" These are great." I smile wit my new shades on at her. Vinyl responds by sitting down on my lap and wrapping her forelegs around my neck.

" And now I need to say this. Your self control is straining yourself. I would like for you to relax and clear your mind. Don't focus on anything and let me work, ok?" Vinyl coos and I just let my mind wander away. Vinyl takes my shades off and then looks me strait in the eyes." Could you move a bit so your wings don't get caught on the couch." I move a bit and my wings, which I seem to just forget about like that, move a bit after sitting like that for so long. Vinyl smiles warmly." Good now just let me handle this."

Before I can do anything Vinyl pulls me in for a long kiss. I feel so surprised by her sudden actions.

FWOMP

I feel my wings spring up like no one's business and they are standing erect and tall? I never had this happen before. I try to break the kiss and look behind me but Vinyl keeps my head still and pushes deeper. I feel her tongue wanting entrance and I oblige and now we've gone from passionate kissing to full on frenching. This is my first french and I feel like I should try the same thing. I practically force my own tongue into her mouth but I get not resistance from her. Vinyl lets out a slight moan in my mouth and we start leaning back, with me on top. I try not to just put all of my weight on her but Vinyl keeps me concentrated on her. I feel like I should stop but Vinyl breaks the kiss, leaving a saliva trail connecting us. I pant slightly never experiencing this before." Wow." I breath out. Vinyl pants and I see a very visible blush on her cheeks." Vinyl...I love you and I swear I'll never hurt you. I promise"

" I know Alex. Your a good stallion with a great heart."

" Thank you Vinyl...for everything. But what about Dash? I know we are so close that...'things' could happen, but I'm afraid of hurting her." I sit back up but my wings are still strait out. Vinyl sits up after a few seconds. She lets out a sigh, I hope I didn't just upset her." Vinyl, I didn't me-" I'm caught again with a kiss.

Vinyl pulls back again with a smile." Thats what makes your heart pure, Alex. You worry about your friends care being more than yourself. I'm completely fine with you and her together. I just hope that I get some action too." She smiles suggestively and leans in." Or we could all be in it together." She whispers seductively in my ear. Vinyl wants a threesome, oh god does this world allow everything? Well besides rape and the obvious shit, but Vinyl and Dash both want me in bed but Vinyl has just said that she wouldn't mind me and Dash do the nasty and wouldn't mind a threesome? I'm losing my mind. Vinyl inspects my wings.

" Well its true. Even Alicorns get wing boners. I have to say though they way your wings are they look so beautiful and proud. And you know what they say about stallions with big wings." She winks at me and I turn away, blushing like fool. So thats why my wings always shuddered when I kissed them? They were becoming erect like a sexual erection but less err sexual, I guess. My stomach decides to wake up this time and it growls furiously. Vinyl giggles.

" Come into the kitchen and I'll get you something to eat."

-  
Well this and now the next chapter will be fillers as well. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because Vinyl now has a somewhat darkened backstory and some character development too. I would like to say from everyone that has sent me reviews about harems maybe and its a big MAYBE, get what they wanted, though no Chrysalis will be involved...yet. I know I probably sound like a ass backwards guy because I said before I was not going to do the harem thing but I'm open for change. Tell me what you all think? Send me a PM or a review, it doesn't matter. Give me hell or compliment me. Though if you want to give personal hell, just PM me so no one else sees. Up next is Friday for Alex and a oh wait...shhh its a surprise. Also one more thing. I'm not going to mad about someone sending me helpful info that I won't use. Someone sent (Anon42) me some helpful information regarding more character development and the idea of a polygamous culture(along with the idea of a harem). So thank you personally from me, and don't feel bad, you didn't piss me off.

Until next time, stay awesome everyone-AJ


	16. Chapter 16

Well I'm back for another chapter so I hope everyone will enjoy this. Now grap some popcorn and enjoy.

-  
Of Wubs and Rainbows

Chapter 15

Surprise, Surprise

-The Next Day-

" Alex...Alex." I hear someone whispering in my ear but sleep has its grip on me. Someone moves my side slightly but I don't respond. I hear a loud sigh and then...OOFF! My eyes shoot open and I see Vinyl practically siting on me." Get up." She wears an obvious smile but her voice shows order. I take this opportunity to get her back a bit. The way I see it, this is a sneak attack but funny. Suddenly I move my arms and grab her with both the blanket and me. She screams and I chuckle and now we're facing each other. She gives me a look and I just smirk." Well I'm up." I smirk and give her a peck on the lips, which Vinyl blushes.

" Well that was a surprise. Either way good morning, Alex." She smiles and kisses back. She gets out of my bed and I sit up and stretch." So what did you need?" I yawn. Vinyl glares at me and points a hoof at the clock, its noon.

" You sleep in too long. I might enjoy some sleep in time, but you just pass out and thats it. Octavia and I kinda need you up anyway. Just come downstairs and we'll explain." Vinyl leaves and I let out a sigh. There's nothing wrong with sleeping in until noon in my eyes. I walk downstairs and enter the kitchen to see Octavia and Vinyl talking to each other but stop when they see me." Don't stop talking...on my account." I yawn and get into the fridge for some OJ.

" Well it seems your finally up, Alex. You should try to wake up at a much more reasonable time." Octavia says glancing back at me. I roll my eyes.

" You've said the samething before Tavi. And I ain't changing." I smirk and sit down." So what is it that you NEEDED me to up for?" Vinyl takes a seat next to me.

" Well we kinda need you to be gone for a while." Vinyl says bluntly. Why didn't you just let me sleep?

" Well you could've just let me sleep! I mean whatever kind of girl talk you two were having didn't need to wake me up." I snap slightly and Vinyl pops me up side the head. I'm kind of on edge because tomorrow is my birthday and I don't care too much for it, nothing personal from it, its just I never saw my birthday as anything special. But what IS putting me on edge is the fact that everyone WILL make a big fucking deal about it, and thats my problem. Its just a another day closer to death in my eyes, also the eyes of my cousin Lenny." Ok whhhhat do you need me to do today? Do the dishes or something?" I groan earning another pop to the head from Vinyl." Quite being an ass." Vinyl glares at me, whats up with her? Yesterday was a huge surprise for me, with Vinyl telling her struggles to me and crying on me, something I've rarely ever saw. After her 'breakdown' we just talked and sorted things out. I really do care for her and I would never hurt her, well intentionally of course. The problem for me is Rainbow Dash, because I care for her too. My mind and heart are split between the two mares, wow a sentence I would've never hear myself say. Maybe I should discus my predicament with Twilight over tea later." Well Alex, you don't know your own body that much." Vinyl begins, which I can agree on that." I would like for you to learn about your new body more, I mean take a deep look at your anatomy and such. Go talk with Twilight later, if you can. For now me and Octavia...have some...things to sort through."

The way Vinyl stuttered like that shows that something is up, but I really do need to figure out my body more. Vinyl is right. I sigh in defeat, and set my empty glass in the sink." Ok so when do you want me gone?" I ask turning back to the two girls.

" You kinda need to leave now, sorry bro." Vinyl shrugs and I roll my eyes, saw that coming." Alright I'll go, your luck that I wake up fast." I walk out of the kitchen but I fake go up stairs, so I can listen in on their conversation." So do you think he knows whats going on?" Octavia asks, know about what?

" Nah, he's narrow minded. I just hope that everything goes right today. Tavi, I really don't want to screw this up. He means alot to me, and Rainbow Dash too, hell he means alot to all of us. I just hope this doesn't piss him off." Something that might piss me off, huh?

" It will be fine, Vinyl I promise. Now lets go get everything ready." I panic slightly and rush up the stairs, grab my Ipod with my earbuds go back down." Oh hey. Well I'll go talk with Twilight, so I'll see you two around." I say and wave a hoof goodbye. I walk outside and the warm sunlight hits me, giving a slight smile. I think that there is a slight magic spell put on the sunlight by Celestia to make everyone smile in the daylight. Well thats just a piss poor theory of mine. Still I smile a bit while I'm outside, something I rarely ever did on Earth. My mind is still racked on yesterday's events and whatever 'thing' Vinyl is planing. I'm not going to be mad at her for whatever she's got up here sleeve. I hold my Ipod with my magic and put one earbud in and press play on the Far Cry 3 Full Soundtrack. Yeah once again its another game I loved since its release but I stopped playing it because I got bored with it. So last night I went through my game library and found Far Cry 3, again. I started playing it and remembered on how beautiful that game was. It had rich characters, great story, beautiful tropical environment and exploration. I owned both 3 and 4, though I never completed 4 cause I got bored with it too. It just didn't draw me in like the third one, then there's the soundtrack. I feel head over heels with it, it was so...so different. I listen alot of times to soundtracks for cheap inspiration, but this one helped me write about a dozen or so stories based on the tone for each track. My personal favorite track is track 4 Monsoon, its a great mix of techno and orchestra. Either way now I kinda want to play that when I get home.

-At Twilight's-

I finally made it. I should have flown but I felt like walking. I walk up to the front door and knock." I've got it!" A male voice yells, which is Spike's. Soon the door is thrown open and the little purple and green dragon is standing in the doorway." Oh, sup Alex." He greets.

" Sup bro. Is Twilight here?" I greet back, well along with a question at the end. Spike nods.

" Yeah she's just organizing, what else is new." He waves me inside. He takes notice of my Ipod." So what music are you listening too?"

" It's a soundtrack for a game." I respond though forgot that Spike has never really seen a video game before, though he's heard me, Rainbow Dash, and Vinyl talk about them. Once again somehow I have affected them with the love for video games, well to an extent at least. Spike's expression shows both confusion and curiosity. I smile at him." Hey maybe with in the next couple of days, I'll show some of them. If you think your up to it." I know Spike hates to be judge by his outer appearance, which he still is technically a 'baby' dragon, though his mental maturity and sharpness reflects the same of a 16 or 17 year old teenager, a smart one. Spike gives me a sarcastic yet scolding look.

" I can handle it, Alex. I've seen plenty of scary movies. I think I can handle one of your 'video games'." He crosses his arms to prove his point, ah I like to tease someone at times.

" We'll see about that. So you said Twilight is here?" I ask walking around a bit. Spike goes to answer but Twilight teleports from an unknown location to right in front of me." Oh, hello Alex. What can I do for you, today?" She smiles. I know she'll flip head over heals when I ask. I scratch the back of my head with my hoof slightly.

" Well I came here to, uhh...oh how do I put this? I came here today to...learn more about...my anatomy." I have a hard time saying it. I know my own HUMAN anatomy, and learn some of the pony anatomy from living here for so long. Still my new body has eluded me, ironically. I know the most basic of my new structure but I don't know much of the inner workings, though I dought Twilight has a book on Alicorn Anatomy. So I'll treat this if I were a pegasus. Twilight seems to ponder my words for a moment." So you want to learn more about your new anatomy? I think I might have some books that could help. Or would you prefer to learn orally?" I repress making a joke that Rickie would laugh at. She said orally, haha, implied oral sex here.

" Uhh, could we do both? Over some tea perhaps? I would like to speak freely." I seem kinda squeamish about this subject, plus I don't want Twilight to tell Rarity this either, that bitch will try to 'help' my situation in anyway possible, and I don't need her help. Twilight motions me to the same table we had tea at last time." Spike could you go make us some tea while I fetch the books." Twilight asks her assistant, who runs off to the kitchen. Twilight disappears for a few moments to grab some books. I'm not one to ask about my own body, if I needed answers, I'd just Google that shit. But in this case, Google wouldn't help at all so I must resort to Twilight Sparkle the Google of Equestria, though much more OCDish and has the ability to bore you to the point of death or thoughts of suicide. She returns with three different books, and from the cover they are about Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns respectively." This will help but sadly we don't have a book on Alicorns, or male ones at that." Twilight lightly chuckles at the end. She takes a seat next to me and then Spike walks out of the kitchen with a tray with the tea kettle and tea cups on it. Twilight thanks Spike and then tells him to go fetch some errands for her in town, though the way she said it, and Spike's smirk, somethings up. After Spike leaves Twilight glances at a clock and then back at me.

" We can talk freely now, Alex. So tell me why you all of the sudden what to know about your anatomy?" She asks very bluntly. I really don't know how to respond.

" Uhh, yeah I would like to learn more about my new body. But there is something that happened yesterday." I say and Twilight leans in slightly.

" What was it?" She asks. I hesitate but, oh fuck it." Vinyl made my wings pop out when we kissed yesterday. Is that like, normal or something?" God I sound like a retard asking the obvious. Twilight giggles slightly and uses her magic to open the book about pegasi. She levitates it close enough for me to read." Its called a Feather erection, or in slang, Wingboner. Its perfectly natural for male pegasi AND aclicorn wings to snap out like that. Its like a mating call and is completely involuntary. Mares can get them too but less frequent. Is this the first time they did that?" She ask and I nod." Vinyl said its my 'narrow mindedness' that denies my wings to snap out." Twiligth seems to nod in agreement.

" Its the same for me. Yes before you say it, I've had it happen before, but only with my coltfriend Flash Sentry." Twilight has a boyfriend? Never knew that." Now I must mind you that now that you know your wings may snap out, it will become harder to keep them from snapping out. My advice for you, is to just let them. Nopony will jugde you because they know its natural. Now don't take this personally but you seem to know about as much as a teenage colt when it comes to your body." I ponder Twilight's words for a moment. Ok so its natural and I know about as much as a teenager, great.

" Alright seems far enough." I respond taking a sip of tea.

" Now this may be a bit too personal for you and if you don't want to answer it, thats fine. Now that we are on the topic of hormones and the birds and bees. Can you still get an erection?" I nearly choke on my tea. Did Twilight just ask me if I can still get an erection? I look at Twilight, who hides slightly like Fluttershy, behind her wings." Sorry. Too personal?" She asks in and apologetic tone. I give out a slight chuckle." No, no its alright, its alright. I, uhh, oh fuck it, yeah I still can." I set my empty tea cup on the table. Twilight comes out from her hiding.

" Ok then. I'm just taking a wild guess here and saying that its new for you to see your body like this." Twilight says and I nod.

" Yeah, I'm not going to lie. Its still kinda strange to me. The same function is still there but its the new appearance that is strange to me." Twilight takes a couple of sips from her tea." I completely understand you. Now that we've broke the ice, is there anything specific you want to talk about?"

" I guess just give me some of the basic information." I shrug.

-1 Hour later-

Ok so this is going better than expected. Twilight is taking her time with me learning about the three pony races. Earth Ponies are strong and are skilled farmers, like Applejack for example. They can help plants grow, but with Alicorns I get more or less the enhanced strength. Pegasi, which I already learned from Rainbow Dash and Twilight, can control the weather and interact with clouds and other weather related stuff. They are strong like Earth Ponies but are much more competitive, hence why Rainbow Dash was quick to fight of Vinyl. Alicorns get their ability to help with the weather and interact with clouds. Unicorns obviously can use a vast assortment of magic. But what I found out was that their reserves are very very limited. They only can do so much with magic, plus Twilight told me and showed me that their horn is very sensitive. Twilight explained this by rubbing the tip of my horn with her hoof and I was shocked at how much, almost sensual pleasure came from there, that and how forward Twilight was about it too. Alicorns get from that are both the sensitive horn and magic, no shit, but our reserves are massive compared to a unicorn's. This leaves me to wonder, will I live forever?" Twilight I must ask. Am I going to live forever?" Twilight lets out a small chuckle.

" No, same goes for me and Candence. We are not 'natural' Alicorns like the Princesses Celestia and Luna. We are still very much mortal as any other pony. Plus you definitely aren't natural, umm no offence." Twilight says and I chuckle.

" I know I'm not 'natural' like you or your friends. Still thats good to know that I will still die of old age." I smile slightly. Twilight seems to look past me for a few moments, then give a slight nod. She returns her attention to me, with sly grin." Hey Alex, I know that this was a pleasant learning session, but how would you like to go to Surgarcube Corner with me?" I think on that and my stomach responds by growling, I forgot to eat today. Oh what the hell I guess so." Sure, I'm up for a bite of ice cream." Twilight and I get out of our chairs and stretch slightly from sitting for so long.

" Thats good plus it'll be my treat." Twilight smiles at me, and I shrug. We put our dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, I grab my Ipod and we are off.

-A short while later-

It was a quick and strangely quiet walk from here to Sugarcube Corner, which surprised me slightly. I notice something off though. The lights are out inside and the windows are shut, very strange. Twilight doesn't seem to notice but I'm now on alert. I don't have a feeling of dread like I usually do but I'm still on alert." Odd. Why are the lights out?" I ask but Twilight never the less leads my up the door anyway. I prepare myself for Note Pad to jump out or Queen Chrysalis herself to grab me as Twilight opens the door and walks in with me in tow. I'm nervous and Twilight stands a bit off to the side from me then shuts the door, blanketing the place in darkness, with slight light coming from the windows but I still can't see anything. Suddenly the lights flash on and a large number of ponies all jump out and yell." SURPIRES!" I stumble back a bit before falling flat on my ass, with my ears still ringing." The fuck was that for!" I shout as I stand back up. I now see that the Mane 6 are here, Vinyl, Octavia, Dual, The three Wonderbolts, and wait? Princess Celestia and Luna?

" Uhh whats going on?" I ask and Pinkie Pie rushes at me at mach ten speed." Why its your surprise party silly willy!" She shouts at me. Wait? WHAT! Pinkie then grabs my shoulders." But I'm upset that you didn't tell us before!" I look around and see that there is a banner that says: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY ALEX on it, then the countless party decorations and then I see a table full of presents. I step aside a bit." Ok hold the fuck up. Who's damn idea was it?" I look around and almost everypony steps up." Uhh kinda all of us, sugarcube." Applejack says.

" But how did you find out?" I ask slightly annoyed that everyone planed this. Rainbow Dash steps up to the plate." Uhh that was kind of me. I couldn't help myself after you told me so I when and told everpony else here about it, then we stared planning it. Before you get mad though, we just wanted you to feel a bit more welcome." I shoot Dash a scolding look but sigh in defeat, they did go through all of the trouble to do this, might as well enjoy it." Alright I forgive you for now. So what is going on, besides the obvious." I say sitting down in a conveniently placed chair near me. Pinkie goes behind me and places a party hat on my head, or more presicly, over my horn." There you go! All better!" She skips off as I roll my eyes. Princess Celestia comes up with her little sister in tow." Happy birthday Alex. I know your a bit surprised that we are here but we couldn't miss this opportunity." She smiles warmly." So what do you like to do on your birthday?" I smile smugly.

" Well first off my real birthday is tomorrow, and I usually just stay at home and drink until I pass out. I don't see anything special in my birthday." I say while I adjust my red and white party hat. Celestia shakes her head.

" Noncence Alex! Everypony has something special in their birthday. Don't you spend it with your friends?"

" Yeah, we would go to the bar, drink, flirt with the waitresses, get into fights with other drunks, go home and then pass out." I laugh a bit." And it would be worth it!" Celestia musters up a slight chuckle.

" Well maybe we can celebrate it in a different way. I know that everypony here put in alot of effort to pull this off. While yes Rainbow Dash told the others, they all discussed and planned the whole thing. Luna and myself were just invited during the Gala but was told to keep it a secret." I let out a sigh. It seems that I just neglet everyone here, well except Tavi, Vinyl, and Rainbow Dash because I see them alot more. I feel kinda bad now." I mutter but Luna hears me." How come?" She asks.

" Well it just seems that everyone here worked hard to put this together and I rarely spend time with any of them, except Vinyl, Dash, and Tavi. I feel like I negelt my own friends here." My smile fades a bit. Celestia puts a hoof on my shoulder." Its ok Alex, I consider everypony here a friend even if I don't spend alot of time with each of them. We still love and cherish our friendship with you even if you don't spend your waking hours with them all." Her words seem to have alot of meaning to them. I nod slightly, my smile returning. I thank Celestia and get up and start walking over to where Octavia, Vinyl, and Dual are." Hey birthday boy." Vinyl coos slightly." You like the surprise?"

" So your behind this as well?" I question and Vinyl chuckles.

" We all had a hoof in the planning. It will get better, trust me." She winks and I try not to blush. Dual shudders slightly at her seggestive thought and walks away. He's a strange one. Vinyl simply shakes her head." He will learn to live with it."

" Need me to go talk to him?" I offer but she shakes her head no." No just let him deal with it on his own." Before I can say anything Pinkie Pie and Applejack burst out of the backroom with a cart full of treats but more important thing is that there is a huge...holy shit...a Black Forest Cake!" Happy birthday, sugarcude. Me and Pinkie here whipped this up for ya especially." Applejack smiles at me and I just stand there gawking at it. How in the world did they find the recipe for it?!" Its, beautiful. How did you guys manage to make this?" I say and Vinyl smirks at me.

" That was my idea. I took your tablet thing, remembered your password, and found one of your grandmother's old recipes." She smirks and I give her a death glare. Pinkie bounces up to me." We were so happy to make this cake for you! I remembered when we were back in Canterlot and you said that you missed your grandma's cooking! But first we need to open PRESENTS!" My left ear rings after that. I glance back at everypony in the room but I fall onto Celestia's eyes and I can see she's almost drolling at the sight of the cake. I could hardly believe it myself when I heard that Celestia herself, has an addiction...to cake. I see that Luna is almost ready to jump on her if she moves so I do something instead. I use my magic to grab the chef's knife, cut a large sliver of the cake, put it on a plate complete with a fork, and present it to Princess Celestia.

" Here, take it. I can see you were chomping at the bit to get some cake. So have this to calm your nerves." I can see that she is shocked at what I did." You...you'll just let me eat this? I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, thank you very much, Alex." She takes the plate in her own magical aura and I look around to see the biggest grins on everyone." That was mighty kind of ya, sugercube." Applejack smiles. Then a whole horde of hoof clapping.

" That was soooo sweet of you!" Pinkie cheers. I take a seat in a near by chair. I hear Celestia let out a mmmmm as she takes a bite. Good old German baking was delicious in every way." Oh my! I must get our own chefs to bake this, Lulu." Celestia already had chocolate on her muzzle, it must be a damn good cake then.

" Lets get this party started!" Pinkie exclaims happily.

-Several hours later-

It was the best birthday I've ever had. So much fun with out boozes to keep the flow going. I had a great time. I was surprised that I actually got presents, well most were things they thought I would like. Rarity got me some fancy calonge, which does smell nice. Pinkie Pie got me a card good for five free ice cream trips at Sugarcube Corner, I'll use those right quick. Twilight surprised me with the Daring Do collection, an author that I've never got the chance to read any of her work. The Wonderbolts all pitched in and got me tickets to their next show, in a couple of weeks in Cloudsdale. Vinyl already gave me her gift, though I have no clue what her next gift is. She did give me back my kindle, I'm still kinda steamed about that. Rainbow Dash pranked me as her gift, got a whip cream pie in the face. Applejack baked me an apple pie, I like pie sometimes. Fluttershy gave me a bird watching guide, one thing I did do out in Colorado, not often though. Dual didn't give anything but a time and a place, most likey to tell me how he feels about me dating Vinyl, or to beat my ass. Octavia gave me a wrapped gift but told me not to open it until tonight. It was from both her and Violin String, who sadly couldn't make it, but sent his regards from Canterlot. Octavia left for the weekend to spend time with him, they make a cute couple.

Last but not least Celestia and Luna presented an oil painting to me. I about cried out from what it was. I showed them both some pictures a while ago that was me, Rickie, and Aaron's trip to Germany. I took a selfie with the two of them on both sides of me. It was the most resent and last picture I had of the three of us together. Celestia and Luna recaptured that exact picture perfectly. Me with my stupid shit eating grin, Rickie doing the bunny ears thing behind my head, and Aaron smiling smugly at the camera. Seeing that made my eyes water up, some of my memories were not all bad, hell the trip was the best part. Both have never been to Germany and I was heading there to a European book signing there so I said" Oh what the hell, come along with me.". Rickie was checking out all the European babes there while I showed Aaron some fine culture there.

I thanked them so much for that painting, I even gave Celestia a copy of the Black Forest Cake recipe, and oh my god that cake was amazing. Though it didn't contain German chocolate, but it was damn good. After we filled up on sugar, we danced and partied like no one's buisness. Now it is dark outside, Vinyl crashed early, thoughh not with out giving me some make out time, feels corny to say that. I stare at Octavia's present and decide to open it. It was a small wrapped box, but with a letter tapped to the top. I always open letters first, in case there is money in them. Its a nicely neat cursive hoofwritten letter, or mouthwritten, either way it reads:

Dear Alex.

I know I'm not one for much to say so I decided to write this out for you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and Vinyl, in a long time. It fills my heart with joy to see Vinyl pulling herself out of her shell, all thanks to you. Its hard to really describe what I initially though when I first saw you in our living room. I guess it would be, fear and curiosity. You have opened up our minds with your stories and new technology. You have a talent for storytelling and creativity. Though you and I sometimes butt heads with each other about silly stuff, you've never truly gotten under my skin. The day you were hit by Chrysalis with her magic, my heart sank into the pit of my stomach, thinking the worst. I was so relived when I heard you where alive, I literally squealed. While I don't tend to show much emotion around others but I hope you forgive me. Violin is here with me while I am writing this so I now pass the quill over to him.

Alex, old chap, you never stop amazing me. Your heart burns with such compassion it glows in the darkest of nights. I'm sorry I was not there to attend your birthday party, I truly am sorry. I know you don't know much about me and I understand if you don't truly trust me. First seeing you was a grand experience, one that I'll never forget. We chatted, drank, and destroyed a Changeling invasion, not all stallions can just add that to their names. I was worried and mourning when you were sent to Canterlot after that attack. I saw Vinyl cry her eyes out the next two days, while dealing with a sadden Octavia. Octavia means alot to me, and I hope you keep her safe and sound. Your a strong stallion with a burning heart of wisdom and love. I know you'll do fine with Vinyl and Rainbow Dash, as Octavia has informed me that she as taken a liking to you as well. Me and Octavia both think that if anything were to happen between you and your marefriends, you should always be prepared. This is it for now old chap.

Love Octavia Melody and Violin String

Wow, just wow. Actually brings a tear to my eye to read that. Its always nice to get a quick 'I Love You' note in a greeting card, but a whole 'You mean alot to us' letter, wow. I set the letter aside next to me on my bed. I unwrap the box and...what the fuck is this? This is a box of goddamn condoms! I immediately start laughing. This was a prank my dad pulled on my 16th birthday, though it was just one. Rickie, his retarded ass, bought me two and tried to set me up with two ladies on my 21st birthday. Now its Octavia and Violin, two proper ponies from Trottingham, buying me a box of goddamn condoms! I inhale sharply, still chuckling and grinning. This is the best birthday ever. I yawn loudly and decide that its time to go to bed. I set the box in a drawer in my desk. I turn off my lamp and crawl under the covers and drift off to sleep.

-In Dream-

In my dream I'm back in Colorado, my home. The thing is that I'm human again, and to both my left and right are Vinyl Scratch and Rainbow Dash, both are human as well. We all walk in to my home and sitting in my living room are...my mom, dad, my brother Grant, and my two idiot friends, Rickie and Aaron. I immediately freak out with pure joy and greet all, I'm so happy to see all of them again. I begin to introduce them to my girlfriends Vinyl and Rainbow, and tell my tale of being in Equestria. I stop only to see looks of sheer terror, shock, and questioning. My vision blurs and now I see from what my brother sees, only to be horrified to see instead of the three humans that were me, Vinyl, and Rainbow are replaced by our pony selves. I see myself try to reason with my brother only for him to say." Your not human anymore."

My vision fades again and I find myself in an eternal black void like abyss. I look around and I see a floating mirror and I look at myself, only to see my ponyself. I look around and a loud booming voice coming strait from the eternal ceiling say." You can never return home." I look around to see visions of everypony I've made friends with. All stare with blank hollow stares but I still see their care and love burn through their hollow glare. I simply smile and look up at the black nothingness.

" I'm already home." I state before my vision fades once more.

So sorry for the long ass wait. I just got a job and my inspiration for this story was in the negatives. I just got strikes of inspiration while I was at work so I made this happen. I'm sorry if the birthday party was shit, same goes for Octavia's letter, I was tired when I wrote this. Now the next chapter I will already warn you, so here it is. WARNING! WARNING! The next one or two chapters will contain clop, or sex, or whatever the hell you guys and gals wanna call it. There will be sex, you ave been prewarned. Either way I'm tired.

So until next time, stay awesome everypony-AJ


End file.
